


Nathaniel et l'hermaphrodite

by Apolag



Category: Christian Lore, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Archangels, Boys' Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Familiars, Gay, Hermaphrodites, High School, M/M, Music, Other, Platonic Romance, Rats, Wings, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolag/pseuds/Apolag
Summary: Un ange intervient soudain dans la vie ambiguë de Loann pour lui offrir ce dont il a toujours rêvé- un sexe unique. Il lui faut maintenant choisir. Les évènements s'enchaînent, et les protagonistes tissent une relation orchestrée par les coups du passé.





	1. L'ange descendu du ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite en 2009, soyez indulgents :D
> 
> Voilà une histoire qui a commencé avec deux personnages à peine esquissés, une vision que j’ai eue pendant un concert, et pas la moindre trace de scénario ; elle allait finir avec de nombreuses pages inachevées dans mon dossier Vide-ordures, mais finalement les protagonistes se sont improvisés un background sympa, et l'histoire se construit vaguement autour de rêves que j'ai fait, et d'idées prises au hasard dans ma tête.
> 
> Fic écrite sur un mélange d'OSTs de Yoko Kanno, surtout Cowboy Bebop et Ghost in the Shell (Beauty is Within us, qui est le thème de la fic) donc n’hésitez pas à les écouter pendant votre lecture !

Nathaniel baissa la tête, retroussant les bas de sa robe, sur le petit tas gris informe à ses pieds. Il avait buté dessus au détour d'une ruelle, y cherchant un peu de solitude loin de l'agitation de ces infatigables humains ; c'était une boule de poils collés ensemble, de la même couleur que la poussière qui tapissait l'endroit sombre. Entre deux poubelles et un tas d'ordures renversées, sous les cordes à linges pleines à en ployer, l'homme vêtu de blanc se pencha et recueillit au creux de ses bras un gros rat à peine en vie. Il murmura :  
\- Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais... mon dernier familier a fini écrasé...  
Comme l'animal ne réagissait pas à l'avertissement, Nathaniel l'enleva avec lui jusqu'au sommet d'un bâtiment, où il trouva un robinet rouillé sous lequel le rincer. Il se demanda un moment si ça n'allait pas l'achever, mais il faisait chaud, et l'eau sembla en fait lui faire du bien. Il s'agitait un peu. L'homme passa un moment à le frotter de sa paume pour ôter les dernières couches de saleté, et lorsqu'il coupa l'eau, un poil roux-doré apparut, brillant au soleil. Le rat fit un effort méritoire pour redresser vaguement la tête mais ne parvint pas à croiser le regard de son bienfaiteur. Ses yeux étaient ternes, mi clos.  
Nathaniel finit par se résoudre à l'examiner, et fut sidéré de découvrir une tumeur grosse comme une mandarine, qui était responsable d'une part de la taille anormale de l'animal, d'autre part de son état désastreux. Peut-être aussi de sa présence dans une ruelle abandonnée. Il tâta la grosseur de l'index, puis la tira hors du petit corps faible avec un bruit de succion. Sa peau s'écarta pour laisser partir la glande empoisonnée, que Nathaniel laissa choir sur le sol ; puis la peau se referma derrière, laissant seulement entre les poils une trace en relief.  
\- Je t'ai marqué... mais pour peu qu'on te nourrisse correctement, tu retrouveras des forces rapidement, dit l'homme au rat qu'il ne tenait à présent plus que d'une main, sa taille ayant diminué d'un généreux tiers.  
Il avait voulu le poser là et s'en retourner ; mais quelque chose dans ce petit être l'en empêcha. Le rongeur avait déjà commencé à tisser le lien qui unit un familier à son maître, et Nathaniel était trop faible pour le refuser. Il le glissa dans les plis de sa toge et ordonna à son esprit de se fixer à nouveau sur la raison de sa présence dans cette petite ville côtière.  
Loann. Il lui fallait trouver Loann. Il aurait aimé survoler les petits immeubles pour repérer sa signature astrale parmi celle des autres, mais deux grandes paires d'ailes blanches dans le dos d'un humanoïde volant aurait quelque peu attiré l'attention... il se contenta donc de sonder la ville de droite et de gauche jusqu'à repérer une faible lueur de la trace qu'il portait en son cœur. Il se laissa doucement glisser à bas de l'hôpital sur lequel il se trouvait, jusque dans la petite ruelle où il avait trouvé son rat, puis sortit au soleil et commença de marcher dans la direction ressentie.

C'était une bien modeste citée. Quelques commerces dont le plus notable était un supermarché trônant à côté de l'hôtel de ville, devant une large fontaine ronde au milieu d'une place ; un ou deux artisans de renom ; deux ou trois maisons de Dieu ; un port tranquille, qui vivait de pêche plus que de commerce. Il y poussait beaucoup d'arbres en cage, et les plantes étaient de mise à de nombreuses fenêtres. Par cet après-midi de fin d'été, la chaleur était encore suffisamment présente pour donner à l'ensemble des rues une impression générale de paix lente qui faisait grand bien à Nathaniel, cependant qu'il arpentait d'un pas fluide les trottoirs dallés, laissant derrière lui le centre ville pour se diriger vers un quartier en bordure, fait de maisons et de jardins derrière des haies ou des murets.  
La rue qu'il suivait s'interrompit brutalement pour laisser place à un bois qui semblait littéralement couper un bout de ville ; le goudron se muait soudain en chemin, et le chemin disparaissait à son tour sous le couvert des arbres. Un bien agréable lieu de promenade, imagina Nathaniel. Comme la maison qu'il visait était la dernière avant la forêt, il passa l'arche de feuilles pour pénétrer dans la fraîcheur des sous-bois, contourna le jardin qui se coupait du bois par une haie, et se permit quelques secondes de vol pour atteindre le haut d'un épais châtaignier.  
\- Voilà qui tombe bien, n'est-ce pas, mon petit ami ? dit-il en sortant le rat de sa manche longue.  
Ce dernier semblait un peu plus vif que tout à l'heure. Nathaniel tendit le doigt pour cueillir à une branche une petite bogue verte, l'ouvrit, en mâcha un moment le contenu douceâtre pour en faire une bouillie que son compagnon puisse avaler facilement. Ce qu'il fit du reste avec effort. L'ange souriait.  
\- Tu marches à nouveau sur le chemin de la vie ! Mais avant longtemps tu regretteras peut-être l'existence que tu menais avant de me connaître, petit être...  
Cette fois, le rongeur releva la tête et planta ses minuscules yeux dans ceux de son maître. Passa par ce moyen tant de reconnaissance, de soulagement et de vie que Nathaniel ne regretta soudain plus qu'il ait choisi de se trouver sur son chemin lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide.  
\- Très bien... rat abandonné puis recueilli, mon familier aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, nous verrons bien ce qu'il adviendra de toi... puisse-tu trouver ton bonheur à mes côtés ! Je te laisserais le soin de me confier ton nom lorsque tu seras prêt.  
Sur ce, il reposa avec soin l'animal dans les plis de tissu de son vêtement, le jugeant trop faible pour tenir sur une épaule, et reporta son attention sur la maison. Tout était parfaitement calme. Et à vrai dire, Loann n'y était pas. La signature d'énergie qu'il avait rapprochée à la sienne était en fait plus présente dans la chambre de l'être humain que dans son corps... Ce cas, déjà bien ambigu pour commencer, devenait vraiment étrange, et puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir, Nathaniel laissa la curiosité et ses ailes l'emporter dans cette fameuse pièce, par une large fenêtre.

 

Loann serra la main de l'adversaire qu'il venait de battre en challenge à la flûte traversière, rétablissant ainsi sa réputation de meilleure jeune flûtiste de la région que le nouveau venu avait failli mettre à mal. Le duel avait été acharné ; les notes avaient plu en trilles, et il se débrouillait presque aussi bien que Loann, mais pas tout à fait, et ce dernier avait fini par établir la victoire par une meilleure harmonie générale et une endurance de souffle à toute épreuve. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait joué un duo aussi long et difficile, et il était extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi à l'emporter. Son adversaire lui fit un sourire en lui rendant sa poignée de main.  
\- Je m'incline, mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu !  
\- Excellent ! répondit Loann en riant. Nous nous reverrons donc !  
Il y a un an avant le prochain inter-écoles, et je te jure que tu ne m'auras pas si facilement à ce moment-là.

Après avoir fini d'échanger les civilités avec les élèves des deux conservatoires invités, Loann mit son sac à l'épaule, sa flûte sous le bras dans son étui, et prit le chemin de la maison. Il fut bientôt rattrapé par sa meilleure amie, la pianiste Aurore. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, essoufflée.  
\- Tu pars trop vite à chaque fois, tu pourrais m'attendre !  
\- Ah mais, si je t'attends, tu ne feras pas ton jogging quotidien pour me rattraper et tu deviendras dodue...  
\- Très drôle !  
Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants, le temps qu'Aurore retrouve son souffle. Ils avaient comme à leur habitude suivi la rue du port, et longeaient à présent le quai de pierre grise. Les quelques bateaux qui étaient restés mouiller en cette belle journée se balançaient doucement, malgré une absence complète de la moindre brise. L'air était complètement immobile, et tout était comme en suspens. Quelques mouettes se doraient au soleil, les voitures étaient rares, le roulis des vagues venait agrémenter l'air de son familier ronronnement. Loann sourit pour lui-même. Il se sentait bien.  
\- J'adore sortir de cours si tôt, fit Aurore. On évite le jaja de l'heure de pointe comme ça.  
\- Oui ! Ça fait du bien...  
\- Je ne t'ai pas félicité pour ta prestance de tout à l'heure ! C'était impressionnant, même Gaetan ne disait plus rien. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.  
\- Tu exagères, on n'allait pas si vite que ça, mentit Loann par acquis de conscience.  
\- Enfin, je suis sûre que si tu avais porté un décolleté moins conséquent, tu aurais gagné moins facilement ! Il avait les yeux dessus plus souvent que sur sa partition, ton flûtiste !  
\- Très drôle, marmonna Loann, mal à l'aise soudain comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le sujet. Encore un qui a accepté les seins sans regarder plus bas, hein... enfin tu me diras, il y a plein d'avantages à être une fille.  
\- Comme celui de s'attirer la sympathie des flûtistes les plus compétitifs !  
\- Puisqu’ils sont là, autant s’en servir, rétorqua Loann.  
\- Quand j'aurai ton âge, j'en veux d'aussi gros que toi !  
Cette fois, Loann ne répondit pas, de plus en plus rouge malgré le ton léger qu'il s'efforçait d'adopter. Non content d'être présente, sa poitrine féminine était assez proéminente pour attirer effectivement le regard si l'envie lui prenait de la mettre en valeur. Mais il ne le faisait pas souvent, plus complexé qu'autre chose par son torse qui était, au final, la seule chose qui le désignât comme anormal... en surface. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune et que ses seins étaient apparus à la grande surprise de tous, ses parents lui avaient fait passer des tests, qui l'avaient catalogué de sexe hermaphrodite une bonne fois pour toute : il avait un appareil génital féminin en interne, et masculin en externe.  
\- Vraiment, si au moins, ça avait pu être le contraire, j'aurais eu une chance d'être normal...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? fit Aurore en fronçant les sourcils. Arrête de pessimister sur ta nature. C'est comme ça !  
\- Et toi, arrête d'inventer des mots.  
\- Non.  
Ils finirent par arriver en haut de la rue terminée par une forêt de Loann ; Aurore prit congé ici pour obliquer à droite, vers chez elle. Loann continua seul. Il passa le portillon de son jardin sans un mot – ses parents n'étaient certainement pas rentrés à cette heure – et se déchaussa dans l'entrée.  
\- Je suis rentré, Marenga, dit-il en passant la porte de sa chambre, pensant n'y trouver que sa ratte.  
\- Bienvenue à la maison, Loann, répondit une profonde voix d'homme.  
Loann sursauta si fort qu'il faillit en lâcher sa flûte. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il y avait un homme très grand, aux cheveux blonds très clairs et immenses noués bas dans le dos, vêtu d'une sorte de tunique blanche à manches longues, un rat doré sur les genoux.

 

Même s'il était prévenu, le double sexe de Loann était extrêmement plus troublant quand on se trouvait en face de lui que quand on en avait une signature astrale flottant au loin. Troublant car chaque humain porte en lui soit la capacité de semer la vie, soit de la recevoir ; cette sensation familière, qu'on apprend vite à reconnaître au contact des humains, était parfaitement absente du jeune hermaphrodite debout, interdit devant lui. D'autre part, le fait qu'il soit asexué jusque dans son caractère effleurait les sens de Nathaniel à la façon d'un Immortel et non pas d'un humain, et il avait du mal à garder à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mouton du Seigneur et non pas d'un de ses bergers. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à faire la différence, et vite.  
Nathaniel pencha légèrement la tête, profitant que Loann était pétrifié pour le détailler. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un visage si fin, aux traits si doux qu'on en aurait dit une enfant... Ses cheveux bruns, presque aussi fins que ceux de l'ange, étaient tirés en arrière et noués dans la nuque, en catogan, influence vraisemblable de son père marin, et cela faisait ressortir son front large et sérieux, ainsi que la pâleur générale de son visage – probablement due au fait d'avoir un ange inopinément assis dans sa chambre. Allait-il l'identifier ? Certains humains avaient ce don, pas tous.  
\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ?  
Et bien non. Pas celui-ci.  
\- Je suis celui qui n'est plus.  
Nathaniel eut un sourire pour lui-même. Il s’amusait parfois à déformer la phrase par laquelle le Père se définissait ; cela ne plaisait pas quand il était en compagnie Immortelle, mais ici, seul avec un humain, tout au plus cela ferait-il froncer les sourcils de celui qui s'était chargé de sa supervision. S'il supervisait en ce moment même. Et puis, elle le désignait bien.  
Loann, du reste, paraissait de plus en plus dérouté.  
\- Je... vous êtes dans ma chambre.  
\- Ah... pardonne-moi. Je voulais t'attendre à un endroit moins personnel, mais j'ai été attiré par la curiosité dans ton refuge...  
L'ange tendit la main vers le bureau pour effleurer une photo encadrée d'un nourrisson. Cela fit réagir Loann, qui se précipita pour l'attraper.  
\- N'y touchez pas !  
\- Je m'y prends vraiment mal avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? (il se redressa pour s'incliner devant l'humain, une main sur la poitrine) Je me présente : Nathaniel est mon nom. Je suis un ange. J'ai été envoyé ici pour t'offrir un choix.  
Loann posa son instrument et la photo sur une étagère derrière lui, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Le manque d'élégance de ce mouvement ramena Nathaniel à la réalité : ce n'était pas un Immortel, mais un jeune garçon-fille, perdu dans la vie, perdu en lui, et surtout, perdu à cet instant précis. L'ange s'assit doucement à côté de Loann et lui prit le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'humain ne bougeait plus du tout, et le regardait intensément.  
\- Je resterai avec toi deux semaines, enfant ; au terme desquelles tu choisiras quel sexe tu préféreras. Et je ferais de toi ce à quoi ton cœur aspire à ce moment-là.  
Les yeux mordorés du jeune hermaphrodite s'emplirent soudainement de larmes, et il se dégagea de Nathaniel. Ah, la facilité qu'ont les humains à pleurer ! Qu'un ange verse une larme, et c'est un astre qui s'écroule ; c'est Ehveras qui en avait fait tomber, peu de temps de cela... mais la tristesse des Immortels est ô combien plus profonde et douloureuse. La voix de l'humain ramena Nathaniel au présent ;  
\- Choisir mon sexe ? Choisir si je veux être une fille ou un garçon ? Comment... impossible !  
\- Rien de mortel n'est impossible aux bergers du Seigneur...  
Loann se recula et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, face à Nathaniel.  
\- Attendez. Attendez, laissez-moi réfléchir. Vous arrivez dans ma maison, dans ma chambre, alors que les deux étaient fermés à clé...  
\- La fenêtre n’allait pas me résister.  
\- ... et vous tapez justement là où ça fait mal, dans le plus gros problème de ma vie...  
\- Il est peu banal, et c'est pour ça qu'on m'envoie ici.  
\- ... donc vous connaissez ledit problème alors que je ne vous ai jamais rencontré... comment puis-je vous faire confiance ? On dirait un mafieux bien renseigné sur moi qui voudrait me tendre un piège !  
\- Il sera facile de prouver que mes paroles sont la vérité.  
Et, comme il l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises devant un mortel, il déploya quatre gigantesques ailes, prenant garde de ne rien renverser car il aurait touché les murs de chaque côté. Loann se redressa d'un bond.  
\- Incroyable ! Incroyable ! J'avais entendu parler d'anges qui descendent sur Terre, se battre ou régler des problèmes, mais je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai ! Je... je peux toucher ?  
\- Je t'en prie, répondit Nathaniel, surpris.  
D'habitude, les humains tombaient à genoux, se mettaient à crier, à prier, restaient bouche bée, mais Loann était bien le premier à demander ça ! L'ange avait légèrement replié ses ailes pour prendre moins de place – on n'était pas à l'aise dans un bâtiment - et croisa les bras, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

 

Loann voyait bien qu'il avait surpris son surprenant invité. Il se demanda comment réagissait le commun des mortels tandis que, mains tendues, il s'approchait des plumes d'une blancheur surnaturelle. Il avait déjà touché des oiseaux : leurs ailes étaient dures, nerveuses et fibreuses, fragiles. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il ressentit en posant les mains sur le duvet de la base des sus-alaires. C'était presque immatériel... il dut y enfoncer les doigts pour toucher la chair et l'os et se convaincre qu'il tenait plus qu'un courant d'air. Il sentit un frisson parcourir la membrane à ce contact et recula un peu.  
\- Excusez-moi ! Je vous ai fait mal ?  
\- Non... c'est juste... c'est une sensation étrange. C'est bien la première fois qu'un mortel touche mes ailes, je te l'avoue.  
Les muscles puissants se nouèrent et se dénouèrent sous les paumes de Loann, puis s'affaissèrent un peu, comme s'il se détendait. Il se demanda s'il mettait l'ange mal à l'aise, mais la curiosité était la plus forte ; effleurant la courbe gracieuse sous laquelle se devinait au toucher une mince épaisseur de chair, il dut se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher l'alule où se pliait l'aile qu'il avait sous les mains. Nathaniel tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard indéfinissable par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Tu es un être humain bien étrange...  
Ce dernier ne répondit pas, caressant de la paume plusieurs couches de plumes d'une longueur incroyable, jusqu'au sol. Il avait l'impression que ses mains ne seraient jamais assez sensibles pour apprécier complètement le toucher extraordinaire de ces ailes.  
\- C'est magnifique, dit-il sans réfléchir. Et tellement doux !  
\- Voilà qui venait du cœur ! lança l'ange, qui avait reporté son regard par la fenêtre, mais Loann pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il souriait.  
Émerveillé, Loann se rassit sur son lit pendant que Nathaniel se tournait vers lui, décroisant les bras.  
\- Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, finit-il par déclarer.

 

Le soir, l'ange blanc battit en retraite sur le toit lorsque la mère de son protégé rentra du travail. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, ou plutôt il avait beaucoup écouté le jeune hermaphrodite. Il lui avait présenté le bébé de la photo encadrée, un frère aîné mort peu après sa naissance, un an avant la venue au monde de Loann. Ce dernier lui avait longuement raconté ce qu'il imaginait être la vie avec un grand frère, comment il l'aurait protégé des sarcasmes qu'il avait subits à l'école lorsque des seins s'étaient mis à pousser sur la poitrine imberbe d'un garçon de douze ans, comment il l'aurait soutenu alors qu'il convainquait ses parents de quitter la capitale pour recommencer ailleurs en dissimulant son secret. Il n'avait eu aucun à mal changer de sexe. Comme il disait amèrement, « papa a toujours dit que j'étais une fille, mais il pensait se tromper... », et puis il avait l'intérieur féminin. « Toutes les lunes, j'évacue du sang et un ovule par un pénis » avait-il fait remarquer aigrement. « tu en connais beaucoup qui peuvent dire ça ? Et c'est douloureux ».  
Ils n'avaient pas parlé du changement définitif de sexe promis par Nathaniel, ce qui faisait monter d'un cran l'estime qu'il portait à l'humain – estime déjà involontairement haute à cause du ressenti qu'il avait de lui. Loann ne voulait pas se précipiter, il allait réfléchir sérieusement. L'ange porta machinalement la main à son torse, lisse et sculpté savamment par les mains du Créateur ; pas d'excès de muscle, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que n'importe quel mortel, en dehors de l'aura indiciblement attirante qu'il exhalait déjà, le qualifie de chef-d'œuvre de la nature.  
Il se compara à Loann. Il n'avait pas de seins... Pourtant, aucun ange n'était réellement sexué malgré leurs corps masculins, se devant d'exister en harmonie parfaite avec eux-mêmes et le monde, chose impossible quand on doit se battre constamment avec des hormones, ou un point de vue trop masculin ou féminin. Le parfait équilibre. Pourquoi l'hermaphrodite ne pouvait-il voir ça en lui-même ? Ayant les deux côtés, il était forcément voué à être plus sage et objectif que la moyenne des hommes. En soupirant, Nathaniel se laissa glisser en position allongée, sur un coude. Il entendit alors un petit couinement de protestation.  
\- Oh, petit être ! Je t'avais presque chassé de mes pensées. Tu dois vouloir manger ?  
Le rat sortit des manches blanches et lança un regard à son maître.  
\- C'est vrai, tu ne dois pas encore parler... à toi de décider quand tu voudras commencer ! Vous autres familiers avez chacun votre idée du moment adapté... mais Loann avait une ratte, si je ne m'abuse, peut-être acceptera-t-il de partager quelques graines avec toi.  
L'ange se redressa, et se coula par la fenêtre de Loann, qui était assis devant son ordinateur portable d'un air absent. La photo de son frère décédé était posée à côté. Il sursauta.  
\- Nathaniel ! souffla-t-il.  
\- Désolé de faire irruption ainsi, mais j'ai là un ami qui semble avoir l'estomac vide, répondit l'ange en tendant le bras, révélant l'animal dans les plis du tissu.  
\- Un rat ! Je savais bien que je n'avais pas rêvé... quelle belle couleur... ah ! Il n'a que la peau sur les os ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
Nathaniel résuma l'histoire en quelques mots pendant que l'humain allait fouiller dans les affaires de sa ratte sous la cage pour en tirer des graines. Cette dernière, l'air intéressé, flairait avidement de tous côtés sur le lit où elle avait été sortie pour le soir. Nathaniel esquissa un geste pour s'y asseoir.  
\- Ne te mets pas là ! l'avertit Loann. Ils vont se sauter dessus, et une portée de rats ça peut aller chercher jusque dans les vingt bébés !  
\- Je doute sérieusement qu'il soit en état de représenter un danger pour la petite, d'autant qu'elle n'est pas en chaleur.  
\- Heu... effectivement. Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda Loann, surpris, en s'asseyant à côté de l'ange pour tendre un bout de carotte séchée à son rat.  
\- Je le sens facilement. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas en chaleur non plus.  
Nathaniel avait dit ça simplement pour établir qu’il disait la vérité, mais Loann rougit perceptiblement.  
\- Ne fais pas ça sur moi !  
\- Faire quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, ça, ressentir ce que les gens ont à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes !  
L'ange sourit, approuvant pour lui-même le choix des mots.  
\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais volontairement, mais si tu en ressens de la gêne, je n'en parlerai qu'à ta demande.  
\- Et bien... merci.  
A ce moment, la ratte brune du jeune humain lui monta sur les genoux pour aller renifler le mâle occupé à manger.  
\- Elle s'appelle Marenga. Elle a presque six mois ! dit Loann en lui grattant les oreilles.  
\- C'est joli, répondit Nathaniel qui n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait répondre.  
\- Tu dis que ce rat est ton familier ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Comment te décrire ça... c'est un animal qui passe sa vie avec l'ange qu'il a choisi, qui l'aide de son mieux, par ses conseils ou par ses vœux. Lui vient d'entrer dans ma vie, donc notre lien est trop récent pour ça, mais la plupart des familiers parlent à l'envi. - - Ils ressentent également à l'unisson avec leur compagnon.  
\- Ils parlent ? Des animaux normaux ?!  
\- Quand tu restes longtemps avec un ange et que tu es mortel, son aura opère sur toi certains changements, sur la longévité ou l'intelligence, par exemple. Mais tous les familiers ne choisissent pas de parler : par exemple, Cyrlight, le dernier que j'aie eu, avait choisi de communiquer par sensations ou par le regard, mais n'a jamais parlé que quand cela était absolument nécessaire. Il avait une belle voix...  
Une voix riche, vibrante, qui portait loin et bien. Il l'avait fait entendre en manière d'avertissement plusieurs fois, et la dernière resterait gravée à jamais dans le cœur de l'ange blanc. « Nathaniel ! » Un rugissement déchirant la nuit. « Deux démons majeurs, et huit mignons ! Sauve-toi ! Prends le garçon ! »  
\- Nathaniel ?  
La voix hésitante de Loann se superposa à celle de Cyrlight un moment, en une curieuse combinaison de sensations contradictoires. Ils mettaient tous deux les mêmes intonations de voix dans ce prénom.  
\- Un vieux souvenir.  
\- C'était aussi un rat ?  
\- Cyrlight ? Non, c'était un félin. Un lynx doré.


	2. L'avertissement

Lorsque le réveil de Loann sonna, il se redressa, parfaitement réveillé, et rejeta ses couvertures. Il essaya de cerner le sentiment qui l'étreignait. C'était entre la frustration et la joie... Lorsqu'il tenta de trouver pourquoi, l'image de Nathaniel s'imposa à lui avant même qu'il se soit souvenu de ce qui lui était arrivé hier. Un ange ! Il avait un magnifique ange dans sa vie ! Il était venu à lui, Loann l'hermaphrodite, pour l'aider, pour lui ôter enfin ce poids qui lui pesait sur l'âme et lui voûtait les épaules depuis des années. Le point négatif, c'était qu'il allait devoir choisir... il s'était toujours considéré comme un garçon, puisqu'il avait été élevé comme tel jusqu'à la puberté ; et l'idée de se donner à un homme ne lui souriait pas vraiment, bien qu'il ait eu le loisir de l'évoquer plusieurs fois. Cela dit, il rentrait avec aisance dans son rôle de jeune fille et appréciait la compagnie amicale de ces dernières. Cela allait-il encore être possible s'il choisissait le sexe fort ?  
Il finit par enfiler un débardeur, ouvrit la cage de Marenga pour la laisser se dégourdir les pattes ; puis il sortit sa flûte traversière pour faire ses gammes du matin, tirant à lui le vieux pupitre noir qui ne pliait plus depuis longtemps parce qu'il n'avait plus été plié depuis encore plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il descendit une heure plus tard, il trouva sa mère derrière un journal, assise à table, et du pain grillé sous un torchon.  
\- Bonjour, Loann, dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas, fixant sa mère. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était stérile, de toute façon il était un peu jeune pour y penser, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans et encore en études ; mais il culpabilisait. En tant que fils unique, s'il n'avait pas d'enfants, la famille s'arrêterait là... ses parents tentaient d'afficher un sourire quand on en parlait, mais Loann avait bien vu le regret sur le visage buriné de son père. Son père, lui, était un homme, un vrai marin, viril et ferme, fort. Un homme qui comme tout père de famille, caressait l'idée d'avoir des descendants. Qui avait dû se faire une raison devant les échographies des ovaires de son « fils ». Nathaniel allait pouvoir rectifier le tort que le jeune hermaphrodite faisait à ses parents par sa simple existence !  
\- Mon chéri ?  
\- Oui ? Oh, pardon. J'étais juste en train de me dire que j'ai de la chance d'avoir d'aussi bons parents... se rattrapa Loann, comprenant qu'il était resté dans le vague un moment.  
Sa mère lui sourit, amusée.  
\- Va savoir de quoi tu as encore rêvé cette nuit ! Enfin bon, habille-toi pour de vrai, la température a un peu baissé aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il fait moins de 30° aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui, bon, d'accord, habille-toi comme tu veux tant que tu ne mets pas ce débardeur. On ne peut pas porter les mêmes vêtements la nuit et le jour.  
\- Oui, maman, répondit Loann en se faisant une tartine.  
En vérité, il dormait en sous-vêtements voire nu, mais sa mère désapprouvait, alors il ne lui disait pas ; de toute façon, ça ne la regardait pas. Il avait entendu les copines dire que les soutiens-gorge étaient désagréables à porter pour dormir, mais Loann trouvait que ça serrait agréablement la poitrine et l'empêchait de se balader. Même constatation pour son entrejambe avec un slip, mais ça, il le gardait également pour lui.

Lorsqu'il sortit avec son sac et son instrument, quelque chose le fit se retourner ; perché en haut d'un arbre, ailes apparentes, presque invisible sur le ciel encore très clair, Nathaniel le salua d'un signe de la main. C'était une vision enchanteresse. Sa première paire d'ailes, la plus grande, était ramenée contre son dos, tandis que la seconde pendait négligemment derrière la branche, agitée par la brise ; ses longs cheveux clairs flottaient à sa gauche, tentant de s'échapper du ruban blanc qui les retenait en bas. L'ange irradiait sa propre lumière, de manière indéfinissable, et donnait envie de rire, de chanter quand on le voyait ! Aussi, c'est avec un grand sourire que Loann retrouva Aurore au coin de la rue.  
\- Oh, tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur toi aujourd'hui !  
Loann allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre gaiement, quand il prit soudain conscience qu'il n'avait pas envie de partager Nathaniel avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas l'exhiber comme un monstre de foire, ce qui arriverait immanquablement s'il en parlait à qui que ce soit ; aussi se contenta-t-il se sourire en faisant la bise à son amie. Elle continua :  
\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu jouer hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
\- J'ai... trouvé la rediffusion d'un concert sur Internet, avec un flûtiste que je ne connaissais pas, et j'ai passé un bon moment à le regarder jouer.  
C'était vrai, à ceci près qu'il avait fait ça dimanche dernier, et qu'on était mardi.  
\- Aha, on perfectionne sa technique en vue du concert de ce week-end ?  
\- Hé attends, il y aura toute la ville plus les touristes, j'ai intérêt à être parfait là-dedans !  
\- Il paraît que le maire est en train de finir de faire rénover les projecteurs du Hall Martineau. Tu te rends compte ? Ça fait cinq ans qu'ils ne marchent à moitié pas...  
Ils discutèrent du concert et de ses préparatifs en chemin, et tous deux passèrent sans même y penser au féminin lorsque deux élèves virent se joindre à eux. Ils avaient une longue pratique derrière eux, se connaissant en fait depuis que sa famille s'était installée en ville. Aurore avait découvert son secret la première fois qu'il avait dormi chez elle. C'était un épisode mémorable : Loann avait absolument voulu garder son pantalon pour dormir, ce que la jeune fille avait tout de suite tourné au jeu, et quand elle avait réussi à le lui arracher, le boxer moulant qui était apparu avait été bien incapable de cacher ses attributs masculins plus longtemps.  
Ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun de leur côté, et Loann rejoignit ses copines pour suivre les cours du matin. Le conservatoire était en effervescence ; un des plus gros concerts de la région allait être donné comme tous les cinq ans, et une partie des élèves en étaient, dont bien sûr le jeune hermaphrodite à la flûte magique. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la répétition : il pensait à Nathaniel. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Était-il quelque part autour de l'école, à le regarder, l'écouter jouer ? Tout de même, un ange ! Loann n'en était toujours pas revenu de sa chance, et il oscillait entre excitation, reconnaissance, frustration d'être coincé ici à répéter un morceau qu'il connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts depuis un mois, joie, colère. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé un tel tourbillon d'émotions depuis fort longtemps. Il était un élève calme, renfermé mais sérieux tant qu'on le laissait en paix, et il avait oublié ce que c'était de contenir autant de sentiments à la fois !

 

Assis au pied d'un grand orme, au cœur de la forêt jouxtant la maison de Loann, était assis Nathaniel, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Il regardait tranquillement son rat gambader dans la verdure. L'ange découvrait ce que c'était d'avoir un rongeur comme familier ; jusque récemment, son rang lui avait attiré des prédateurs et des créatures en quête de gloire et de puissance. Il n'avait pas recherché de familier depuis sa rétrogradation, et depuis la mort de Cyrlight... Il lui était pourtant arrivé souvent d'en perdre, étant Immortel, mais le décès brutal de son félin doré était rattaché à trop de souffrance pour qu'il se replonge volontairement dans un lien. Ce jeune rat s'était placé sur sa route, alors il l'avait pris avec lui. Nathaniel gardait une partie de son cœur en éveil, surveillant les éventuels dangers comme les faucons ou les renards, tandis qu'il laissait l'autre se replonger dans son passé. Il y en avait eu tant... tant d'animaux avec lesquels il avait tout partagé, et qui lui étaient tous restés fidèles jusqu'à la mort. Certains partent avant l'heure pour finir leurs jours en paix, coupés des anges ; mais pas ceux de Nathaniel. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il avait moins de pouvoir, il allait commencer à découvrir ce type de rupture. Peut-on se sentir plus seul encore, si en plus du manque de contact avec sa propre espèce, on ajoute le manque d'un familier alors qu'il est encore en vie ?  
Finalement, il s'arracha à sa morosité, se leva, s'étira.  
\- Allons ! Assez gambadé pour aujourd'hui, je te rappelle que tu es encore faible. Tu crois que tu peux me le cacher pour rester dehors plus longtemps ?  
Il tendit la main au rat, qui monta docilement se blottir dans les amples manches de son maître. Il s'y endormit rapidement, tandis que, sous le couvert des arbres, Nathaniel voltait entre les troncs pour rejoindre la ville. Il masqua ses ailes en sortant de la forêt, et marcha comme un simple mortel jusqu'au conservatoire. S'en échappait de la musique par toutes les fenêtres. Cordes, vents, percussions, comme l'école de musique d'une si petite ville ne pouvait pas se permettre de se spécialiser, on y entendait de tout. Faisant le vide en lui, Nathaniel tendit l'oreille et isola le son de flûte de son protégé. Il n'y mettait pas vraiment de cœur... il pensait à lui. Cela ne troubla que peu l'ange. Quoi de plus naturel ? Ça lui passerait bientôt et il continuerait à s'occuper de ce concert si important. En revanche, pour Nathaniel, cet attachant petit bout d'humain allait être le centre de l'univers pendant deux semaines. S'il maudissait le sort qui l'avait fait devenir missionnaire, il n'en conservait pas moins d'amour dans son cœur, à offrir à ses protégés en quantité illimitée, et il s'attachait déjà à celui-ci.

 

Loann fut libéré un peu avant les autres, mais la plus grosse partie de l'école resta répéter, Aurore incluse ; c'est donc seul qu'il prit le chemin du port dans la lumière dorée de fin d'après-midi. Encore une fois la petite ville côtière était plongée dans un calme surréaliste... le soleil tapant fort à ce moment de la journée, le jeune hermaphrodite délaissa le parc pour passer par les petites ruelles derrière la mairie, qui étaient plus sombres parce que plus étroites. Grand mal lui en prit.  
\- Hé ! Salut, Laurianne !  
Loann se sentit se crisper spontanément. Cette voix... et ce sobriquet...  
\- On a perdu son chemin ? On essaye d'éviter les paparazzi ?  
Il serra les dents et tenta de passer son chemin sans encombre ; mais la route lui fut barrée par quatre garçons, souriant toutes dents dehors.  
\- Tu ne vas pas partir sans même nous avoir fait la bise, quand même ? On ne s'est pas vus depuis... au moins... !  
Ricanements. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à une semaine ou pas beaucoup plus, et elle n’avait pas été agréable du tout.  
\- Laisse-moi passer, Thibaut, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Allez juste une bise, ma chérie ! C'est pas la mer à boire...  
S'avançant, le jeune homme lui prit sans douceur la mâchoire et la força contre sa joue mal rasée. Loann ne réagit pas. Il avait appris dernièrement que résister, c'était s'attirer des coups inutiles. Il allait peut-être le laisser partir sous les insultes ?  
\- Au plaisir, marmonna-t-il en tentant de passer entre le reste de la bande.  
\- Hé, les gars ! lança Thibaut d'un air ravi. Elle vous snobe ou quoi ? C'est vrai que pour la meilleure autiste du pays...  
\- C'est de la flûte traversière, répondit machinalement Loann. Laisse-moi passer, on m'attend.  
\- Personne ne t'attend, ma jolie, fit l'autre d'un air mauvais en lui attrapant les épaules.  
Trop près !  
\- Si ! cria-t-il en se dégageant de l'haleine chargée de nicotine de son tyran, et, se campant devant eux : j'ai un petit ami, maintenant ! Il est très grand, très fort, et s'il voit que j'ai été attaquée, il va vous écorcher vifs, tous autant que vous êtes !  
\- Très drôle. On l'aurait su. On sait tout, pas vrai les g-...  
Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Une ombre tomba entre eux, forçant les agresseurs à faire un pas en arrière. Nathaniel releva la tête et planta un regard d'acier sur les quatre garçons. L'un d'entre eux couina : « merde ! Par où il est arrivé ? », mais ils se ressaisissaient déjà et s'avancèrent, poings en avant. Loann admira leur courage ; si l'ange l'avait fixé lui comme ça, il aurait mouillé son slip. Nathaniel eut simplement un regard en arrière, plongeant brièvement les yeux dans ceux de Loann, et fut soudain au milieu d'eux. Tout se passa très vite. L'ange tournoya comme une tornade au milieu d'eux, et ils s'effondraient au sol. Pas une seule seconde il ne changea d'expression, et ses yeux gris étaient si glacials que son protégé en eut froid dans le dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui en revanche, il n'y avait qu'inquiétude dans son expression.  
\- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?  
\- Je... non. Tu es arrivé juste à temps !  
\- Allons, quel petit ami laisserait sa compagne se mettre en danger ?  
Nathaniel souriait, l'air amusé ; cela fit fortement rougir Loann.  
\- Ne commence pas toi aussi à me traiter comme une faible femme !  
\- Oh ! Est-ce un début de réflexion sur soi que je perçois là ?  
\- Tu poses des questions trop compliquées, marmonna Loann. Rentrons à la maison, j'ai besoin de mon repas... est-ce que les anges mangent ?  
Tout en parlant, ils reprirent la route. Loann apprit que les anges mangeaient si l'envie leur prenait d'avoir une saveur dans la bouche, mais c'était loin d'être vital. L'eau, la lumière, l'amour leur étaient indispensables ; pas la nourriture. La mésaventure avec Thibaut fut vite oubliée, remplacée par le bien-être que la présence de Nathaniel avait le don de provoquer en lui. A cela s'ajoutait maintenant la sécurité. Quelque chose que les femmes recherchent chez leur compagnon... pensa Loann pour lui-même. C'était donc un trait féminin. Choisir son sexe ! Voilà bien un choix auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé être confronté un jour ! Ça semblait soudain énorme, écrasant, impossible. Il repoussa cette idée au fond de lui-même pour l'instant et se concentra sur l'instant présent, sur la chaleur du moment.

 

Nathaniel, pendant qu'une partie de lui tentait de trouver des mots simples pour expliquer à son protégé comment sa chair pouvait se nourrir de soleil, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il venait d'attaquer des êtres humains. Voilà qui n'arrivait pas souvent, et qui était très mal vu du Ciel... et qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, à lui ! En endormir, en ralentir au besoin, peut-être ; mais il avait neutralisé violemment les quatre jeunes hommes qui avaient attaqué Loann. Il avait pénétré dans le cerveau de chacun d'entre eux et coupé toute activité neurologique ; sa technique favorite quand il s'agissait de neutraliser des démons... il n'avait jamais fait ça sur des humains, et il ne savait pas quels effets les attendaient. Oh, ils n'étaient pas morts, mais allaient-il être endommagés ? Il y a tant de choses qui peuvent aller de travers dans un corps de mortel... déjà il ressentait doucement le besoin de se trouver dans une maison de Dieu, ce qui signifiait que son superviseur allait venir lui parler... Ça avait été rapide. Il faut dire que Nathaniel avait déjà causé suffisamment de soucis pour comprendre que les observateurs puissent être légèrement nerveux à son endroit...  
Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à dire à Loann qu'il devrait partir un court instant, il réalisa qu'il répugnait à le laisser seul. Cela sembla tirer une sonnette d'alarme quelque part en lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que pouvait-il arriver de grave à l'humain dans une petite ville comme celle-ci maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis des petites rues ? Pourtant son cœur lui soufflait de le raccompagner au moins jusque chez lui avant de répondre à l'appel qu'il sentait de plus en plus distinctement. Il se tint donc coi pendant que Loann, on ne sait comment, avait embrayé sur la meilleure alimentation à donner à un rat convalescent et dispensait force conseils. Nathaniel ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, ne gardant de ses paroles que le rythme et le ton – on pouvait entendre rien qu'à cela que l'humain avait l'oreille musicale ! Il faudrait qu'il lui demande de lui jouer quelque chose, pour voir. L'appel, de force croissante. Ça n'allait pas tarder à devenir un malaise. L'ange se demanda jusqu'où il pouvait passer outre ; jusqu'ici, il avait répondu presque instantanément chaque fois... Ce rôle-ci lui apportait bien des nouveautés depuis qu'il l'avait endossé !  
Ce fut un soulagement de voir se découper la forêt, puis de tourner la rue qui y menait et au bout de laquelle il allait pouvoir quitter Loann. Arrivé devant le perron, il effleura son grand front sérieux, et y déposa un baiser avant de dire :  
\- Je te laisse ici ce soir ; je reviendrais demain au plus tard. Garde mon rat jusque là.  
\- Ah ? répondit Loann d'une voix déçue, en prenant le petit rongeur dans ses bras. Et bien, bonne nuit alors, si on ne se revoit pas !

Nathaniel partit, à pied, et fit demi-tour en direction de la place. Il sentit son cœur s'apaiser de se diriger enfin au bon endroit, et sourit amèrement ; vraiment, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient d'anges comme lui, doubles ailes ou pas... Il regrettait le temps où il ne devait rendre de compte à personne, ayant la confiance du Père et la puissance du Ciel derrière lui.  
La ville perdait peu à peu de sa dorure du soir pour laisser place au crépuscule : bientôt ce serait la nuit. Nathaniel se retira autant que faire se peut pour un ange dans un coin d'ombre, lorsqu'Aurore, la meilleure amie de Loann, passa devant lui. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Il retrouva rapidement l'hôtel de ville désert, et un peu en retrait, dans les rues adjacentes, un temple protestant. Il aimait bien ces bâtiments sobres, dénudés de fioritures mais vibrants de passion religieuse ; les cathédrales avaient perdu leur attrait quand on lui avait ôté de sa puissance. Non qu'il puisse en trouver dans cette ville de toute façon.

L'intérieur était aussi vide que le présageait l’heure. C'est le matin qu'on peut trouver foule dans une maison de Dieu, certainement pas à la tombée de la nuit alors que tous se précipitaient dans la cacophonie des voitures et des courses pour le dîner du soir. Quand Nathaniel passa par la porte de bois en se voûtant à cause de sa taille, un pasteur tomba à genoux devant lui en se signant. L'ange eut un sourire ; de rang hiérarchique Puissance ou pas, certaines choses ne changeaient pas pour les Immortels.  
\- Relève-toi, homme de foi, et vaque à tes occupations en gardant tes oreilles à toi, je te prie.  
L'homme bégaya un remerciement en se redressant, yeux écarquillés ; sans doute était-ce la première fois qu'il voyait un ange ; il était encore jeune. Il disparut par une porte dérobée. Nathaniel avança d'un pas lent entre les rangées de bancs en bois. Aucun superviseur ne se trouvait ici, mais son cœur était en suspens, comme dans l'attente d'un événement à venir, alors il croisa les bras devant la croix de l'autel, et attendit. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes. Le dernier rayon de soleil de la journée vint frapper le mur derrière lui par une rosace derrière l'autel, l'air sembla scintiller, crépiter, et lentement, se matérialisa un Immortel devant lui, au pied de la croix. Un amateur de théâtral ? songea avec étonnement Nathaniel. Voilà qui ne présage rien de bon...  
\- Tu ne crois pas si bien penser, ange déchiré, fit entendre la silhouette d'ange à double paire d'ailes, en face de lui.  
Il s'exprimait à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, pourtant la voix qui parlait la sainte langue d’Eden portait, transperçait, et surtout glaça Nathaniel qui ne pouvait manquer de la reconnaître. Il ne l'avait plus entendue depuis des années.  
\- Ehveras ! souffla-t-il, aussi surpris que terrifié.  
\- Bonsoir, Nathaniel.  
\- Que... c'est toi qui t'es chargé de me superviser ?  
\- Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu manquer de suivre une mission si peu banale qui t'était attribuée. Comme si notre Père pensait te réhabiliter...  
Tout en parlant, Ehveras descendait les marches de pierre une à une, et Nathaniel se sentit malgré lui le désir de reculer. Il tenta de soutenir son regard gris derrière les mèches de ses longs cheveux bleutés. Cela lui était toujours impossible. Il y était longtemps arrivé, là où tant d'autres Immortels détournaient le leur au bout de quelques secondes ; mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. A la simple vue de son ancien ami, la culpabilité qu'il croyait enfouie avait rejailli, et il était comme rapetissé devant lui. Il garda les yeux baissés.  
\- Bien, je vois que l'on conserve encore un peu d'honneur en soi, exécutant.  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Ehveras... et faut-il vraiment que tu me parles comme cela ?  
\- Silence, inférieur ! siffla soudain l'Immortel, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu t'adresses à ton superviseur, et tu vas répondre de tes erreurs !  
\- Les quatre humains...  
\- ... n'étaient vraiment pas bien ! Je ne t'ai pas vu commettre le crime, mais tu pensais peut-être que j'allais omettre de remarquer ton style ? Combien de démons devant moi ont-ils ainsi trouvé leur trépas ?  
\- Je t'en prie, Ehveras...  
\- Il a été possible de les soigner, lâcha brusquement le Puissant.  
\- C'est toi qui es allé t'en occuper, réalisa Nathaniel.  
\- Pas de gaité de cœur, tueur. Quoiqu'il en soit, les faits sont là. Et bien malgré moi, je dois t'informer que tu n'as pas du perdre l'amour du Père, que tu avais naguère, puisqu'il a décidé de simplement te faire délivrer un avertissement.  
\- ... ah.  
Ehveras s'approcha tout près de la figure de Nathaniel pour planter son regard dans le sien, et gronda :  
\- Mais sache que ton superviseur t'a à l'œil ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire quoi que ce soit de la sorte lorsque nous étions amis...  
\- Moi non plus, et j'en suis encore saisi... je...  
\- N'essaie pas de te repentir ! jeta le Puissant en se détournant.  
\- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Avec ou sans promesse d'être réhabilité, ce n'est pas dans ma personnalité de violenter-...  
\- Tu crois ? le coupa Ehveras en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Moi je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée : tu n'es pas seulement violent, tu es aussi dangereux et instable. On n'aurait pas dû te laisser abandonner le titre de Puissance, mais simplement éradiquer ton existence !  
Déterminé à lui prouver le contraire, Nathaniel maîtrisait son envie de riposter et gardait les yeux au sol. Il s'en sentait réduit et sans importance, mais l'amitié qu'il portait à son ancien partenaire de mission le guidait pour essayer d'enrayer sa sainte colère. Il ne répondit donc rien. Après avoir passé un moment à le foudroyer du regard, Ehveras s'approcha de lui.  
\- Quant à ton avertissement... le voici !  
Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il leva sa main aux ongles parfaitement lisses, et traça quatre sillons sanguinolents dans la gorge de son frère ange. Celui-ci accusa le coup en serrant les dents, et ne cria point. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu à subir pire blessure ; mais l'humiliation accompagnait celle-ci. Sans compter qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à cacher ça à Loann. Il doutait également fort que le Père ait ordonné de lui griffer le cou, mais ne dit rien.  
\- Tu penses à ton humain, hein ? Retourne donc t'en occuper. Il t'attend ; tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ?  
Encore de la provocation ; encore une fois, Nathaniel n'y répondit pas. Il se contenta des formules rituelles, et, s'inclinant bien bas :  
\- Merci de veiller sur moi ! J'espère vous donner toutes les raisons d'être fier de moi avant la fin de ma mission.  
\- C'est cela... va... je suis fatigué de ta présence, déjà.  
Tournant les talons, Nathaniel s'enfuit du temple, parvenant de justesse à ne pas presser le pas avant d'en avoir passé la porte ; puis il courut jusque chez Loann en espérant qu'Ehveras ne le verrait pas, absorbé par sa dématérialisation. Maudit statut d'ange exécutant ! Il n'y a pas longtemps, il aurait simplement ouvert ses sens et senti ce qu'il en était... Parvenu devant la maison, il la contourna par le bois, puis il hésita. Sa gorge saignait, traçant des rigoles écarlates sur son vêtement ; c'était laid. Sale. Loann allait le prendre en pitié... après tout, il avait bien dit qu'il risquait de ne pas revenir avant le lendemain. L'ange leva un regard malheureux sur la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de son petit humain et vit la lumière allumée. Il était tard, pourtant. L'attendait-il ?  
Nathaniel resta un long moment à hésiter. Il était plus de minuit quand il prit sa décision, et Loann ne dormait toujours pas ; alors il déplia ses quatre ailes, et vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prenant une expression neutre. Aussitôt, l'humain bondit sur ses pieds.  
\- Nathaniel ! Te voilà, je... tu es blessé ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Rien de grave, répondit l'ange en baissant les yeux.  
Loann le dévisagea un instant en silence, puis s'approcha et lui prit le bras.  
\- Allez... il faut nettoyer ça, ça va s'infecter.  
L'ange se laissa entraîner vers la salle de bain sans mentionner que les bactéries ne pouvaient toucher ceux de son espèce, et asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.  
\- Où est la blessure ? demanda Loann en le scrutant.  
Mortifié, Nathaniel ne répondait pas. L'hermaphrodite s'avança donc et lui repoussa la chevelure dans le dos pour dégager l'endroit d'où le sang avait tâché ta tunique, provoquant un frisson involontaire ; ses cheveux étaient aussi sensibles que le reste du corps de l'ange.  
\- On dirait une griffure d'animal... tu as été attaqué ?  
Nathaniel retint un sourire en imaginant la tête d'Ehveras s'il entendait ça, lui qui était si fier de ses belles mains aux ongles brillants !  
\- Non... juste menacé. Ne sois pas inquiété.  
\- Je m'inquiète, Nathaniel ! Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu éviter mon regard comme ça ni baisser misérablement la tête. Et tu es un ange ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient normalement hauts et fiers, toujours souriants...  
\- Normalement, on n'envoie pas les anges dépressifs sur Terre, lâcha aigrement Nathaniel avant d'avoir pu se retenir. ... et ces anges-là ne racontent pas non plus leurs misères.  
Pendant ce temps, Loann avait doucement défait l'attache du haut de sa tunique, et elle était tombée autour de ses hanches, retenue à la taille par un ruban de tissu, révélant du sang séché sur son épaule. Nathaniel n'aimait pas le sang, pas du tout, même ; si on peut le voir, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Le sang doit rester à l'intérieur du corps et se faire oublier. Il songea soudain à Loann qui devait en subir la vue tous les mois... les femmes y étaient préparées, et avaient la chance de ne pas posséder une aussi forte répulsion pour ce liquide vital, mais pas les hermaphrodites.  
\- Eh bien, si tu es un ange dépressif et envoyé sur Terre quand même, autant aller jusqu'au bout, répliqua Loann qui ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher le morceau. Dis-moi au moins ce qui s'est passé ! Si c'était une simple griffure, tu ne serais pas dans cet état !  
\- Eh bien, je vois que je ne vais pas te dissuader aussi facilement... pour mettre les choses simplement, un ami que j'ai gravement offensé il y a quelques années est revenu me le rappeler.  
\- Un ami ? Un autre ange ? ... et c'est lui qui t'a fait ça !  
Nathaniel voulut répondre, mais Loann passait pensivement les doigts sur les plaies, et l'ange ne put ouvrir la bouche, complètement happé par la sensation. La peau à vif décuplait son contact, déjà saisissant en temps normal... Quand il put penser à nouveau droit, il fut sidéré que l'humain l'aie touché sans demander, puis se rappela qu'il était fautif ; c'était lui qui agissait envers Loann avec autant de proximité que s'il avait s'agit d'un autre Immortel. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à la dualité du jeune hermaphrodite, là où les humains devraient avoir un côté ou l'autre, mais pas les deux...  
L'humain lui tint l'épaule pour nettoyer le sang séché et finalement Nathaniel se tint silencieux, puisqu’il n’insistait plus pour entendre toute l’histoire. Ce n’est certainement pas de son plein gré qu’il allait la lui raconter.  
Quel était son nom ?  
\- Ehveras, répondit l’ange sans réfléchir. Puis : vas-tu me laisser en paix avec ça ?  
\- Nathaniel, dit Loann en le tenant par les épaules pour le forcer à soutenir son regard. Tu ne peux pas revenir vers moi avec le cou couvert de sang et les yeux pleins de honte sans m’expliquer ce qui se passe. Alors soit tu m’éclaires un peu, soit tu te soignes tout seul.  
Nathaniel manqua sourire. D’une part, il n’avait pas besoin de soins ; ça allait se refermer très vite, n’étant qu’une blessure bénigne et non un coup empoisonné de démon ; d’autre part, les sourcils froncés et la bouche plissée, le jeune hermaphrodite était l’image même de la résolution fâchée, et il en devenait adorable. Il voulait céder, alors il céda. Sur le coup, il ne se demanda pas pourquoi, alors que le chantage ne tenait même pas ; mais il devait se reposer la question plus tard, et s’inquiéter de son propre comportement.  
\- Continue à soigner. Je vais te raconter.  
\- Enfin ! soupira Loann en reprenant son flacon de désinfectant.  
\- Voyons... je n’ai pas toujours été ange exécutant missionnaire, commença Nathaniel, en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu’il allait dire plutôt que sur les doigts de son protégé sur sa peau. J’occupais autrefois une fonction plus élevée, celle de Puissance... c’est pourquoi j’ai quatre ailes et non deux. Une des activités de ce statut est de défendre notre royaume contre le Mal, ainsi que vous, les hommes. Aïe ! Tu sais quoi, c’est bon, ça ira comme ça.  
Loann baissa les mains et jeta son coton à contrecœur, semblant estimer que c’était loin d’être bon mais ne voulant pas interrompre le récit.  
\- Je vais au moins rincer ton kimono, il est rougi de sang.  
\- C’est une tunique, corrigea machinalement Nathaniel.  
Le jeune hermaphrodite haussa les épaules en marmonnant « et bien, ça ressemble à un kimono », et tira le haut du vêtement derrière l’ange assis sur le bord de la baignoire, pour le rincer avec le tuyau de douche.  
\- Tu veux peut-être que je me dévête ? demanda Nathaniel à qui il semblait que son protégé faisait bien des simagrées pour un peu de sang.  
\- Non ! Non non, ça ira, répondit ce dernier en rougissant. Je peux faire ça comme ça. Continue voir, ton histoire de statut d’ange me fascine.  
\- Ah. Et bien... Ehveras, la Puissance qui est venu me voir aujourd’hui, était un ami et compagnon très cher à mon cœur ; nous étions partenaires, en fait, depuis très longtemps. Cela signifie que nous effectuions la plupart de nos missions ensemble. Nous avions une grande confiance l’un en l’autre, et beaucoup d’amour. C’est pourquoi lorsque le fils d’Ehveras, un jeune ange nouvellement créé, fut en âge de voir les forces ténébreuses de ses propres yeux, mon ami me le confia.  
\- Les anges peuvent-ils avoir des enfants ? demanda Loann en essorant la tunique au-dessus de la baignoire.  
\- Pas vraiment, mais lorsque notre Seigneur crée un ange, il lui est attribué un tuteur, qui sera comme un père et mentor pour celui-ci. Mais de très forts liens se créent avec le tuteur, alors on parle de père et fils. Le nom du fils d’Ehveras était Justin. Il était destiné à devenir un superviseur, mais mon partenaire est un ange fier et impulsif, et pour son rite d’initiation, il a voulu que je l’emmène avec moi en mission. C’était un peu dangereux, mais si je m’étais correctement renseigné, ça n’aurait pas été aussi désastreux... je résume de beaucoup ; Justin s’est éloigné de moi, mon familier qui était avec lui a senti le danger trop tard, s’est jeté devant mon protégé, et les démons les ont tués tous les deux alors que j’accourais.  
\- C’est horrible ! s’écria Loann. Ils sont morts sous tes yeux ! Comment Ehveras peut-il t’en vouloir pour un truc pareil ?  
\- Comment pourrait-il ne pas m’en vouloir ? Son fils est mort sous ma garde.  
Ces mots sortaient de sa gorge comme de l’acide, le brûlant au passage. Tout le monde connaissait cette histoire au Ciel ; il n’avait jamais eu à la raconter comme ça à quelqu’un qui ne fut pas déjà au courant, et il se serait volontiers abstenu de le faire. - - - - C’était douloureux. Loann ne répondit pas, secoua un peu le haut du vêtement et le reposa humide sur ses épaules en rabattant les pans sur son torse, causant à Nathaniel un frisson involontaire.  
\- C’est froid, dit l’ange pour le justifier. Puis après un silence, il se ravisa : non, en fait c’est que... la peau est bien plus sensible que les ailes que tu as déjà touchées, et le contact d’un mortel restera toujours une expérience étrange pour moi.  
C’est ce qu’il trouva de mieux à dire ; comment expliquer à ce jeune humain que le moindre effleurement de ses doigts provoquait chez lui une sensation à la limite de l’érotisme, sans qu’il le tourne à la sauce vulgaire qu’en faisaient ceux de sa race ? Loann répondit :  
\- Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu commencé par parler du froid?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
C’était vrai. Et pourquoi ne s’en était-il pas tenu au froid ? Le jeune hermaphrodite resta un instant à le regarder, puis il se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain.  
\- Allez, on retourne dans la chambre. Je veux entendre la suite.


	3. L'Immortel qui ne comprenait pas

Nathaniel suivit Loann dans sa chambre, où il s’assit à son endroit préféré, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, là d’où on pouvait sentir l’air frais de la nuit et ne pas se sentir trop à l’étroit dans cette petite chambre. Son protégé prit place sur son lit, déterra sa ratte de dessous la couette où elle dormait et la prit sur ses genoux pour la caresser, où elle replongea aussitôt dans le sommeil. Quant au familier de l’ange, en bon mâle, il s’était endormi sur un coussin sur la chaise de bureau.  
Comme Loann le regardait, attendant visiblement qu’il poursuive son histoire, Nathaniel se força pour lui à revivre les événements qui avaient suivi la mort de Justin. Seul contre les deux démons majeurs et leurs suivants, il n’avait pu qu’en blesser un avant de prendre la fuite vers les nuages, couturé de blessures, ruisselant de sang. Le vol jusqu’en Eden avait été long et épuisant dans son état. Il s’était à moitié écrasé sur une des langues d’atterrissage qui se déroulaient sous le palais céleste, et avait dû être soigné sur place, les guérisseurs ayant estimé dangereux de le déplacer. Pendant des jours, il avait gît dans le passage, au su et vu de tous, et de tous ceux qui se demandaient ce qui s’était passé...  
\- Bien sûr, le pire a été quand Ehveras est rentré à son tour... et qu’on lui a appris que j’étais rentré seul, à moitié mort, sans familier et sans Justin.  
Il était près de trois heures du matin, et Loann avait succombé à la fatigue tandis que l’ange parlait en regardant les étoiles. Il parlait pour lui-même. Il racontait son histoire à la lune, pensant à son superviseur et ami, Ehveras, qui l’écoutait sans doute parler en silence, en ce moment même, et qui revivait la scène avec lui.  
\- Tu as déboulé depuis la plateforme ouest, terrible et magnifique dans ta divine colère, échevelé comme jamais je ne t’avais vu l’être. Tes ailes hérissées dans ton dos scintillaient de fureur. J’allais beaucoup mieux que lorsque j’étais rentré ; c’est pourquoi tu ne m’as pas tout à fait tué par le simple fait de m’empoigner par le col et me soulever à hauteur de tes yeux. Je n’étais pas en état de parler, mais j’ai parlé tout de même. Je n’ai pas trouvé les mots qu’il aurait fallu. Je n’ai pas cherché à les enrober, je pensais que tu comprendrais, comme nous nous sommes toujours compris depuis notre création, et que tu pardonnerais ; mais sans l’intervention des guérisseurs, je crois plutôt que tu m’aurais lâché dans le vide pour m’achever. Nous étions tous les deux deux fois meurtris, toi par la perte de ton fils et par ma trahison, et moi par la perte de mon familier et par ma trahison. Nous étions Puissances et respectés, alors l’histoire a fait le tour d’Eden en quelques jours, d’autant qu’on m’avait soustrait à la vue de tous après notre altercation, nous qui ne nous étions jamais haï auparavant. Pendant que je reprenais des forces, j’entendais dire autour de moi que tu t’étais isolé de tous, quelque part loin d’Eden, et qu’on ne pouvait te trouver. Mais lorsque j’ai pu aller et venir à nouveau, moi, je t’ai trouvé. Car ton jardin secret était notre jardin secret, le seul endroit où tu avais pu trouver refuge loin des commérages, les îles flottantes du septentrion. Le seul fait de voler là-bas m’avait épuisé, mais il fallait que je te parle. C’est dans un silence terrifiant que tu m’écoutas raconter comment les minions nous avaient séparés l’un de l’autre sans que nous le remarquions ; l’avertissement final de Cyrlight ; le feu, l’horreur, la mort. Je ne vais pas te rééxpliquer cela en détail, n’est-ce pas, Ehveras... soupira Nathaniel en levant la main vers les étoiles, comme pour en caresser du bout des doigts.  
Il se tut. Il n’avait plus la force de continuer. Loann dormait depuis un bon moment, et il sentait bien que le cœur de son superviseur lui demeurait complètement fermé, et qu’il ne le touchait pas par sa version des faits. Il se sentit misérable et seul, ange déchu essayant de se racheter auprès de son meilleur ami en plaidoyant. Qu’il était donc tombé bas... Nathaniel se leva de la fenêtre et alla vers le lit. Il passa quelques instants à contempler l’humain endormi. Il l’avait écouté, mais n’avait aucune idée de la place que prenait cette histoire dans le cœur de l’ange. Son innocence brillait en lui comme un feu blanc au creux de son cœur.  
Nathaniel se pencha sur Loann, et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le soulever pour le mettre sous la couette ; l’air de rien, la nuit était assez fraîche. Puis il sortit son familier de sa tunique pour le déposer à côté de Marenga ; les deux rats s’agitèrent un peu, puis finirent par se rendormir au creux de la gorge de Loann. Nathaniel les couva du regard encore un peu, se réconfortant du fait que tout allait bien dans leur monde, et grâce à lui pour deux d’entre eux. Au bout d’un moment, il déploya ses ailes, et s’éleva dans la nuit noire par la fenêtre.

Le vent sur son visage lui rafraîchit les idées tandis qu’il montait de plus en plus haut au-dessus de la forêt, jusqu’à ce que le village soit réduit de nouveau à ce qu’il avait toujours été : une série de points lumineux au bord de l’étendue noire de l’océan, insignifiant, neutre. Parler d’Eden, de lui, d’Ehveras, tout cela avait suscité en lui un fort désir de revoir ceux de sa race. Il était coupé du Ciel le temps de sa mission, se devant de rester avec celui qu’on lui avait assigné de protéger. Il se sentait soudain seul, très seul, malheureux de l’être et avec l’impression que le Seigneur avait détourné de lui Son regard... Il voletait doucement au-dessus de la ville avec ce sentiment oppressant, quand tout à coup son cœur y reçut un écho quelque part au-dessous de lui ; l’un des siens, parmi les hommes également, soupirait après la lune sans espoir. Nathaniel infléchit légèrement ses ailes pour descendre vers cette aura Immortelle qui l’appelait à lui autant que lui-même l’appelait ; il sentit la réponse, la joie et la surprise de trouver un autre ange dans un si petit endroit, et bientôt il aperçut une tâche blanche, assise au sommet du phare, qui se confondait habilement avec sa lumière. Nathaniel se laissa descendre au-dessus de la baie en arc de cercle, et se posa derrière lui, à distance de respect. L’autre se tourna là demi pour l’observer. Il sentit qu’il le regardait pour ce qu’il était, un Immortel à double paire d’ailes, seul et blessé, tombé de la grâce de Dieu jusque sur Terre pour y protéger des humains - sans le juger à aucun moment. Il se contentait d’enregistrer. Nathaniel attendit. L’ange finalement lui tendit les bras, où Nathaniel alla se lover, savourant le toucher familier et irremplaçable d’un Immortel tandis que l’autre l’enveloppait tant bien que mal dans ses deux ailes longues mais peu larges. Il toucha son torse lisse et ses bras puissants sous sa tunique entrouverte, pendant que l’ange caressait sa tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, respirant profondément les effluves parfaitement pures de son corps ; ils finirent par se retrouver dans les airs, virevoltant au-dessus de la baie plongée dans l’obscurité, se serrant l’un contre l’autre comme deux oiseaux qui se retrouvent, échangeant leur odeur, leurs caresses, se serrant mutuellement comme pour se purifier l’un l’autre de toutes les émotions parasites qu’un ange reçoit lorsqu’il est sur Terre ; ils volèrent longuement ensemble, de manière complètement désordonnée mais ô combien élégante dans ses battements d’ailes chaotiques, dans ses roulades et ses tourbillons de plumes, en spirales gracieuses jusqu’à ce que l’un comme l’autre soit entièrement débarrassé de tout sentiment d’esseulement et raffermi dans son identité d’ange parmi les hommes. Les quelques humains qui levèrent les yeux au-dessus de la mer à ce moment crurent voir deux cygnes de lumière s’aimer en plein cœur de la nuit.

 

Lorsque Loann s’éveilla, le jeudi matin, il trouva auprès de lui Marenga et le rat de l’ange, ainsi qu’une longue plume blanche recourbée, posée sur sa table de nuit. Un instant il fut saisi de peur. Est-ce que Nathaniel était parti ? Est-ce qu’il l’avait laissé seul sans finalement lui permettre de devenir ce qu’il désirait – bien qu’il ne sut pas encore quoi ? Repoussant les couvertures, le jeune hermaphrodite bondit hors de son lit, s’habilla en hâte et sortit dans le jardin par la porte qui donnait sur les bois. Il s’éloigna à reculons de la maison jusqu’à voir une partie du toit - vide ! Un grand froid lui tomba sur le cœur sans qu’il parvienne à réfléchir ; à ce moment, le torse et la tête de Nathaniel émergèrent d’un creux entre les tuiles et le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

Loann se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit.  
\- Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs !  
\- Enfin, ce n’est pas la première fois que tu ne me trouves pas à ton chevet au réveil, Loann.  
\- Oui mais... ton rat ! Et la plume ! On aurait dit un message d’adieu !  
L’ange se pencha pour soulever la plume, et la fit tourner entre ses mains. Il semblait embarrassé.  
\- Elle n’est pas à moi.  
\- Pas à toi ! Mais à qui alors ?  
\- A un ange, répondit évasivement Nathaniel en la faisant passer sur son visage.  
\- Ehveras !  
\- Non, pas Ehveras. Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait la moindre plume de si petite taille dans ses ailes.  
\- Toi non plus, à bien y réfléchir ! Pourtant, elle est déjà grande.  
Loann n’osa pas poser plus de questions, mais la curiosité le brûlait. Combien d’anges y avait-il au final, dans cette ville ?! Nathaniel avait fait disparaître la plume dans les plis de son vêtement et regardait par la fenêtre d’un air absent. Le jeune hermaphrodite le trouva soudain aussi inaccessible et magnifique qu’il avait paru le premier jour. Ses cheveux clairs rayonnaient au soleil, et son visage semblait presque faire de même. Puis le réveil sonna, et brisa toute la magie du moment par son son grossier.  
\- Désolé, fit-il en l’éteignant. Il faut que je me prépare. Le concert est dans deux jours...  
\- Je sais, dit Nathaniel d’un ton bienveillant en se tournant vers lui.  
Soudain, il eut envie de lui demander s’il viendrait le voir, mais se retint ; c’était un ange, pas quelqu’un de proche ou de sa famille. Déjà, ses deux parents et ses amis seraient présents. Et il ne fallait pas trop s’y attacher ; Nathaniel disparaîtrait de sa vie dans une semaine et demie.

Les journées se passaient surtout en répétition de certains passages délicats – sauf en cours d’histoire de la musique, où le professeur tint absolument à leur faire entamer le chapitre sur la cour de Louis XIV que personne n’avait envie de commencer, et surtout pas deux jours avant le grand concert ! Le soir, Loann rentra chez lui complètement lessivé et s’écroula sur son lit. Il resta là un moment, puis se tourna pour prendre la photo de son grand frère mort trop tôt.  
\- Je me demande comment tu te serais entendu avec Nathaniel, toi... Sûrement très bien. Tu te serais incliné devant lui en lui disant quelque chose comme « merci de prendre soin de mon frère ». Tu es toujours trop protecteur ! Mais je vais bien, en fait. Je te rendrai fier d’arriver à vivre sans toi à mes côtés, et devenir qui tu aimes que je sois ! Alors ne t’inquiète pas trop pour moi. Je suis entre de bonnes mains !  
Il se retourna pour poser le cadre sur la table de nuit, et le regarda pensivement.  
\- Nathaniel est encore absent... et son rat aussi... je me demande où il est passé...

 

Assis au sommet de son châtaigner favori, l’ange, le menton posé sur les mains, laissait la brise marine étaler ses cheveux en cascade derrière lui. Il en avait ôté le ruban blanc pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ceux de son espèce laissaient en général leur chevelure flotter librement, à moins qu’ils aient une bonne raison de l’attacher ; Nathaniel marquait par là entre autres qu’il avait perdu du rang, et il s’était tant habitué au poids des cheveux au creux de ses reins qu’il ne pensait pas les détacher un jour définitivement. Mais c’était agréable de temps en temps. Dans sa nuque, son animal passait et repassait d’une épaule à l’autre, s’amusant à s’emmêler les pattes dans les mèches jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir bouger, et faisait alors entendre des gémissements pitoyables pour que Nathaniel le délivre ; après quoi il repartait à la charge.  
L’ange était plongé dans ses réflexions. Il avait accompli un certain nombre de missions similaires à celle-ci, où il devait offrir un choix à un humain, ou en protéger un, ou en sauver de quelque événement ou facette de sa vie, mais il ne s’était jamais attaché à son protégé au point de se sentir presque coupable d’aller chercher du réconfort dans les bras de ceux de sa race... car il avait bel et bien été mal à l’aise ce matin, lorsque Loann avait trouvé la plume, plume qu’il n’avait pas laissé intentionnellement dans sa chambre quand il était revenu vérifier que tout allait bien avant de s’installer pour le reste de la nuit sur le toit. Il aurait suffi de trouver les mots pour expliquer. Il était coupé de son peuple, il était allé serrer contre lui un autre ange dans la nuit pour se réconforter ; ainsi font les Immortels. Loann aurait compris, il aurait peut-être souri. Mais Nathaniel avait eu peur de le lui avouer, comme s’il allait mal réagir – comme s’il avait à s’en préoccuper ! Que s’était-il passé ? Il ressortit la fameuse plume de ses manches et la caressa pensivement du bout des doigts. Il pouvait sentir la présence de l’ange, à l’opposé du village. Cette plume était comme une carte de visite qui disait « retrouve-moi quand tu as besoin », et en effet, il était très facile à Nathaniel de localiser précisément l’autre s’il en avait envie, pour peu qu’il en effleure le duvet. Il repensa alors à Loann. Pourquoi ?  
Fatigué de ces réflexions indésirables, l’ange déploya ses deux paires d’ailes, refermant ses mains fines sur son rat, et se laissa glisser doucement de sa branche dans la forêt jusqu’à la fenêtre du jeune humain, par laquelle il passa sans faire le moindre bruit. Mais Loann était assis à son bureau, et ce bureau était contre le mur juste à droite du cadre ; aussi leva-t-il les yeux en lâchant son stylo.  
\- Nathaniel ! Tu me surprends toujours quand tu fais ça !  
Ce dernier ne répondit pas et alla jusqu’au lit, où il s’assit avant d’y libérer le rat.  
\- Ah, non ! s’écria Loann en tournant sa chaise vers lui. Il y a Marenga déjà, on va vraiment finir par avoir des soucis, déjà la nuit dernière ils ont dormi ensemble, va savoir si...  
\- Elle n’est pas encore féconde, fit remarquer l’ange pour couper court aux reproches. Et mon rat ayant moins d’un an, il lui faut de la compagnie pour qu’il soit équilibré dans sa tête. J’aurais l’air fin, avec un familier troublé !  
\- La compagnie de mâles ! Ne lui apprends pas à se comporter comme une femelle, on a assez d’un paradoxe ambulant comme ça, ici !  
\- Être un paradoxe a du bon. Savais-tu que les anges ne sont pas homme ou femme ? Nous sommes sculptés au masculin, mais nous n’avons pas les particularités mentales propres à l’un ou l’autre des sexes. Ça permet de poser sur le monde un regard dénudé de parti pris ou de soucis personnel liés au corps physique.  
Tout en parlant, Nathaniel avait l’impression agréable d’être en train de faire son travail, et il pouvait se concentrer dessus en oubliant ses dérapages. Voilà ce qu’on attendait de lui pour cette mission. Aider de son mieux son humain dans un choix extrêmement délicat. Choisir d’être un homme ou une femme, ou de rester les deux. Il n’était pas sûr que Loann ait bien intégré cette dernière option dans ses réflexions, et en parlant de la dualité des anges, il introduisait en douceur l’idée dans sa tête. Il sentit qu’il avait fait mouche tandis que l’humain se taisait en le regardant. Il finit par dire :  
Je me demandais s’il y avait des femmes parmi les anges, vu que les gens qui en ont vu ne parlaient que d’hommes. Tous les anges ont donc une apparence masculine ?  
\- Oui. Mais ils ont les traits fins et une mentalité harmonieuse. Le besoin de force physique, l’agressivité, l’attitude protectrice ou le désir ardent par exemple qui sont des traits masculins ne s’appliquent pas aux anges.  
\- Ça doit être bizarre...  
\- Tu dois en savoir quelque chose.  
\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, dit Loann en se calant contre son dossier. J’ai l’impression d’être plus masculin de manière générale – il faut dire qu’on m’a élevé comme un garçon longtemps, et mes parents me considèrent encore comme tel, je pense – mais lorsque je suis avec mes copines, je me comporte vraiment comme une fille, par mimétisme, peut-être. Mais je sens la différence. Je crois que j’ai les deux en moi et que je peux switcher de l’un à l’autre. Ce n’est pas vraiment la même chose que toi, je pense, en tout cas pas si tu es vraiment harmonieux dans ta façon d’être ; moi, je me sens plutôt déchiré, mal fichu, et ce n’est pas agréable.  
Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Loann finit par se tourner vers l’étagère où était posée sa flûte traversière à côté du portrait de son frère, ouvrit l’étui et commença à la monter.  
\- Si madame Jeunot savait que je n’ai plus fait de gammes depuis lundi, je crois qu’elle aurait une attaque, dit-il d’un ton d’excuse.  
\- Joue-moi quelque chose après tes exercices, demanda Nathaniel.  
Loann passa un bon moment à répéter ses enchaînements, puis joua plusieurs morceaux qu’il connaissait par cœur, pour le plaisir, dont des musiques de jeux vidéo et de films. Il s’arrêta pour dire :  
\- Je sais ; je vais te faire écouter le solo que je jouerais demain. Je le connais sur le bout des doigts, mais il est tout de même compliqué, alors excuse-moi si je faute un peu.  
Le dos bien calé contre le mur, les deux rats endormis entre les jambes, Nathaniel ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la musique. Il trouvait très agréable d’écouter son protégé qui tirait des sons admirables de son instrument, et qui y prenait visiblement plaisir, autant que de la fierté de jouer pour lui. Il entama le solo, d’abord doucement – visiblement, la mélodie était faite pour s’élever et se détacher du reste au fur et à mesure que les autres instruments se faisaient plus discrets, puis presque inaudibles, juste pour l’accompagner. Une fois seule et ayant toute l’attention du public, elle s’étoffait, devenait plus rapide, beaucoup plus technique, et emportait l’imagination dans un tourbillon de notes qui faisait accélérer le cœur et donnait des frissons. A la fin du morceau, Nathaniel réalisa que ce solo venait clore le mouvement, voire le concert. Loann allait être le clou du spectacle.  
\- C’était superbe, fit-il avec honnêteté.  
L’humain était hors d’haleine, mais esquissa un sourire radieux.

Ce soir-là, Nathaniel ne parvint pas à trouver cet état entre le rêve et l’éveil qu’il prenait habituellement pour passer la nuit, allongé sur le toit de la maison de son protégé. Il observait le croissant de lune d’un œil absent, en pensant justement à lui, au ressenti qu’il avait de lui, à la façon dont ça le perturbait, encore maintenant, même s’il s’y était habitué ; mais il s’y était habitué de travers, en l’assimilant à un Immortel, et devait sans cesse lutter contre cette perception fausse. Finalement, il se leva et se coula par la fenêtre de Loann. Ce dernier, pour sa part, dormait profondément. Seul un vague bruit dans la cage de Marenga l’avertit qu’elle l’avait remarqué ; puis tout retomba dans un profond silence. Nathaniel s’approcha doucement du lit et rajusta la couverture. Après tout, c’était à cause de lui si Loann dormait fenêtre ouverte... Il resta un moment debout à côté, puis finit par tirer la chaise à roulettes du bureau à lui pour s’asseoir à proximité, dans un coin de la chambre. Ainsi, avec Loann dans son champ de vision, l’ange parvint à se reposer.

Le lendemain, il vit bien que son protégé était surpris et heureux de voir qu’il avait passé la nuit avec lui – comme s’il pensait qu’il avait apprivoisé Nathaniel. Ce qui était peut-être vrai. En tout cas, l’ange ne ressentait plus vraiment le besoin de se détacher de lui en allant ailleurs quand Loann dormait ; c’était même plutôt le contraire. Il regarda Loann partir en cours depuis le toit. Il agitait la main, et Nathaniel devinait que sa mère en faisant autant sous le porche, mais c’était lui que regardait le jeune hermaphrodite. Comme il était facile de gagner l’affection des humains ! Gagner celle d’un ange, en revanche, était autrement plus compliqué ; alors comment avait-il fait ? A cause de sa dualité ? A cause de son physique si agréable à l’œil, ou de sa personnalité spontanée ? Ou peut-être n’avait-il rien de spécial, et que c’était juste lui, Nathaniel, qui le voyait ainsi.  
Il remua ces pensées dans sa tête toute la journée, pendant que son rongeur vaquait à ses occupations autour de lui dans les bois. Maintenant totalement remis, il avait le poil brillant et lançait des éclats dorés autour de lui dès qu’il passait dans un rayon de lumière. Il avait grossi depuis que Nathaniel l’avait recueilli, il avait maintenant le poids d’un bon mâle adulte domestique, et semblait devoir s’étoffer encore jusqu’à l’anatomie du rat sauvage. Si sa couleur rappelait à l’ange des souvenirs de certain lynx doré, sa façon de se mouvoir était très différente. Cyrlight avait la démarche lente, parfaite et contrôlée du prédateur, et jetait des regards intenses autour de lui, enregistrant tout ce qu’il lui était nécessaire de savoir ; son rat se mouvait avec bonhomie, rapidement mais sans grâce, et allait de ci, de là, avec un plaisir évident. Pourtant, Nathaniel pouvait sentir par leur lien qu’il était gêné par ses réflexions d’ange torturé, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser... ce qui lui arrivait était tellement inédit et étrange ! Il avait grandi dans l’optique que les humains étaient de charmantes créatures, gentilles mais fragiles et peu intelligentes, qu’il fallait aimer et protéger, mais insignifiantes. Jamais il n’aurait pensé, il y a encore peu de temps, qu’il allait autant s’attacher à l’une d’entre elles.

Cette nuit-là, l’ange souhaita bonne nuit à Loann, et s’envola jusque sur son châtaignier. Il s’appuya contre le tronc, croisa les jambes et déposa son rat au creux de ses genoux pour qu’il puisse y dormir à son aise ; puis il laissa aller sa tête contre l’écorce rugueuse, et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé qu'on apercevait entre les feuilles. Il n’avait fait que réfléchir toute la journée, sans avancer le moins du monde puisqu’il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était bloqué, il se heurtait au mur de ces sentiments qui n’avaient rien de familier et qui le tourmentaient maintenant qu’il avait pris conscience de leur présence. Un ange au caractère moins compliqué les aurait simplement mis de côté, mené à bien la mission qui lui avait été confiée, et oublié tout ceci deux semaines plus tard ; mais Nathaniel n’était pas devenu Puissance en son temps avec ce genre de raisonnement... chercher la source des choses, comprendre, découvrir, apprendre, voilà ce qui faisait sa richesse. Et voilà qui faisait un tourbillon d’émotions impossibles à contrôler et à appréhender pour lui. Il s’en sentait complètement désorienté.  
C’est à ce moment qu’une voix se fit entendre ; une voix stable, posée, ni plus grave ni plus aigüe que la moyenne, une voix qui aurait pu appartenir à un homme ou à une femme, mais qui ne venait ni de l’un, ni de l’autre. Et tandis que le rat se tournait de côté pour regarder l’ange dans les yeux, il lui dit :  
\- Un humain pourrait-il vraiment prétendre à ce qui est impossible à un ange ? Tu as le droit d’aimer, Nathaniel ; cesse donc de perturber mon sommeil et autorise-toi à faire ce que bon te semble. Les lois du paradis ne s’appliquent pas à ceux que le paradis regarde de haut.   
Nathaniel baissa les yeux sur ce petit être qui était niché au creux de ses mains, sur ses genoux, et duquel semblait actuellement émaner toute la sagesse du monde.  
\- L’amour ? L’amour des hommes ?  
\- L’amour de qui le ressent, répondit l’animal en posant sa tête au creux de ses pattes avant, sans cesser de le regarder. Tu es un ange, mon maître, et j’ai bien compris que tu n’as jamais connu ce sentiment ; l’amour universel, celui d’une déité à une autre, ou d’une déité à un homme, peut-être ; mais pas la passion. J’ai vécu parmi ces hommes que vous ne comprenez qu’à moitié, et je puis t’assurer que tu montres tous les symptômes de cette passion qui les tire en avant par un crochet planté le cœur.  
L’ange eut un sourire amer et passa un doigt sur le dos de son familier.  
\- Voilà qui n’est pas forcément bienvenu...  
Un Immortel « amoureux » d’un humain ? S’était-ce seulement jamais vu de mémoire d’Eden ? Non, plutôt : une Puissance déchue, amoureux d’un garçon-fille, tout deux torturés par leur problème respectif, et en sérieux manque d’affection. Nathaniel en tout cas l’était certainement... oh, bien sûr, Loann l’aimerait s’il le lui demandait. Les humains, de tout temps, sont toujours éblouis par les anges lorsqu’ils en voient. Mais ce ne serait pas cet amour, cette passion, qui le pousserait, mais une adoration aveugle. Et voilà qu’il en était à penser à la réaction de Loann alors qu’il devrait penser à un moyen de contrôler ses émotions sans lendemain...  
\- Voilà qui est plus naturel, monsieur l’Immortel, fit le rat.  
\- Je suis heureux que tu aies choisi ce moment pour me parler.  
\- A la bonne heure. Je ne brille pas par ma puissance ou ma beauté, comme ton Cyrlight, ni par ma stature ; peut-être t’attendais-tu à un animal plus noble, un autre félin, ou un rapace, ou un loup. Mais mon intelligence peut au moins te servir dans le genre de situations compliquées dont tu sembles être coutumier.  
\- Je n’ai pas pour habitude de comparer mes familiers entre eux... ..  
\- Darguel. Je n’avais pas de nom lorsque tu m’as trouvé, mais je m’en suis forgé un à tes côtés ; alors je suis Darguel.  
\- Darguel. Ça te va bien.


	4. Le grand concert

Loann se réveilla avant son réveil, en sursaut, dans un état d’excitation proche de la crise de nerfs. Le concert de la ville, qui n’arrivait que tous les cinq ans, celui pour lequel il avait sué pendant des mois, devait se dérouler cet après-midi ! Il avait l’habitude, normalement, mais celui-ci avait déjà bloqué la moitié du centre-ville, où était le Hall Martineau, rempli les trois hôtels et surchargé les amis qui vivaient déjà sur place depuis plusieurs jours, saturé les rues, donné des airs de fête au port. Ça allait être quelque chose... Loann chercha des yeux son ange, et fut ravi de le trouver debout dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, à le regarder silencieusement.  
\- Bonjour, Nathaniel !  
\- Bonjour, Loann. Bien dormi ?  
\- Non ! répondit ce dernier en s’activant dans sa chambre comme une abeille furieuse, incapable de rester en place. Non, évidemment pas, j’ai une frousse de tous les diables ! Enfin, heu, peut-être pas de tous les diables, hein, se rectifia-t-il en voyant Nathaniel réprimer un sourire. Mais bon ! Tu crois que je suis prêt ? Si ça se trouve je vais faire une fausse note pendant le concert ! Tu as bien vu hier que j’avais du mal sur la cinquième mesure ! Dès que ça part trop dans les graves, de toute façon, moi, je...  
Puis il se tut, car l’ange lui avait posé les mains sur les épaules, de part et d'autre de sa gorge, et lui souriait avec tendresse. Il était difficile de continuer à s’inquiéter lorsqu’on avait les yeux plongés dans ceux d’un être aussi beau et bienveillant que lui.  
\- Tu seras parfait. Le morceau était parfait hier ; il n’y a aucune raison qu’il ne le soit pas aujourd’hui.  
\- Je... oui, tu as raison. Bien sûr. Merci.  
Il lui prit les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes devant lui.  
\- Pas de problème ! Tout va super bien se passer !

La ville était méconnaissable. Les travaux de décorations qui l’avaient agitée ces derniers jours touchaient à leur fin ; on avait accroché des banderoles bleues, blanches et vertes, aux couleurs de la région, entre les lampadaires, et elles transformaient les rues en cerfs-volants, claquant au vent. Partout on voyait des traces du concert ; panneaux de signalisation pour le Hall Martineau, prospectus, programmes oubliés au sol, stands de nourriture pour ne pas faire la queue pendant l’entracte etc.  
Loann contourna avec une certaine émotion l’énorme bâtiment de bois et de pierre pour passer par l’entrée des artistes, où Nathaniel le laissa en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Le jeune hermaphrodite le regarda partir en hésitant ; allait-il lui demander de venir le voir ? Enfin, c’était trop tard, les billets étaient tous vendus depuis longtemps, et il avait déjà offert ses quatre places gratuites à ses parents, son grand-père, et au petit ami d’Aurore qui avait deux sœurs. Il suivit les couloirs jusqu’à la loge des élèves du conservatoire et y retrouva son amie qui se changeait, au milieu de plusieurs autres élèves en avance. Elle semblait prise d’une sorte d’hystérie contenue.  
\- Heureusement qu’il y a des cabines, hein ? pouffa-t-elle à mi-voix en le voyant arriver.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! La robe te va très bien.  
\- Je suis sûre qu’elle aura aussi bonne allure sur toi. Je peux t’aider à l’enfiler ?  
\- Hein, quoi ? Mais je...  
Mais déjà Aurore l’entraînait vers la cabine la plus proche et les y enferma.  
\- Tiens, mets-toi en sous-vêtements que je te la passe.  
\- Aurore, vraiment, je pense que je suis capable de...  
\- On parie que non ? Dépêche-toi ou je te dessape moi-même !  
Elle le plaça face au miroir, puis décrocha la robe de concert noire d’un cintre sur le mur et la lissa pendant qu’il se déshabillait, résigné. Aurore lui leva les bras dans une position bien précise, retroussa le vêtement d’une certaine façon pour qu’il se déplie correctement lorsqu’elle lui passa la tête dedans, et Loann sentit bientôt tomber de sa taille les vagues de tissu noir.  
\- J’en étais sûre ! Bassin trop étroit ! Heureusement, le tailleur avait l’œil, donc ça passe très bien tant qu’on n’en sait rien, gloussa Aurore avec un sourire enchanté en le regardant dans le miroir par-dessus son épaule.  
\- A quoi ça rime, tout ça ?  
\- Allez, ça fait si longtemps que j’avais envie de t’habiller moi-même ! fit-elle en frétillant. Tu ne t’en rends évidemment pas compte – enfin évidemment, tu me diras, la plupart des filles ne s’en rendent pas compte elles-mêmes sinon ça fait des pimbêches – mais tu as des formes à faire pâlir de jalousie un mannequin ! Torse féminin parfait, membres frêles et bien dessinés, un bassin bien plus fin que la moyenne-...  
\- Baisse la voix ! l’avertit Loann pendant qu’elle ajustait les cols.  
\- Pardon, voilà, je parle moins fort. Donc en conclusion, tu as vraiment pris le plus beau de chaque sexe pour en faire un ensemble parfait ! Tu pourrais charmer homme ou femme à l’envi pour peu que tu mettes ce que tu veux en valeur correctement. Ça en fait du choix !  
\- Je ne suis pas une poupée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a trois épaisseurs de tissu en bas ?  
\- Tu n’y connais rien, laisse-moi faire. Tu n’es pas une poupée mais tu t’habilles toujours si... je ne sais pas, banal, inaperçu !  
\- C’est un peu l’idée, oui... je n’ai vraiment pas besoin d’attirer l’attention sur moi...  
Aurore leva un instant les yeux de son cou pour le regarder.  
\- Il n’y a pas d’étiquette sur ton front, Loann, dit-elle d’un air soudain très sérieux. Si tu « prends le risque » d’être désirable, les gens ne vont pas te manger pour voir de quelle couleur est ta chair ! Tu as l’air parfaitement normal alors vis un peu normalement !  
Du coup, Loann ne sut plus quoi répondre. Il faillit dire que dans une semaine, il serait effectivement normal, quel que soit le choix qu’il aurait fait, et qu’il n’y avait pas besoin de se monter la tête avec tout ça ; mais il se retint. Aurore était passée derrière lui pour lacer la robe dans son dos. Il leva timidement les yeux vers le miroir, et ne se reconnut pas. Il avait tout d’une superbe jeune fille dans la fleur de l’âge, et c’est ainsi que les gens le verraient lorsqu’il lèverait sa flûte à ses lèvres pour subjuguer le public par son talent... Quelque part, ça le rendit malheureux. Il n’était pas une jeune fille. Il avait une moitié de corps et d’esprit masculin, celle-là même qui lui avait valu une réputation de grande sœur galante auprès de ses amies.  
\- Je suis normal... murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je suis à la fois homme et femme, et je me trouve normal. Normal, ça ne veut pas dire « comme tout le monde » ; ça veut dire que je me considère comme étant sain d’esprit et de corps, même si la nature fait que mon corps ne fonctionne pas comme le corps du reste des gens. Si seulement c’était le cas, je pourrais aussi être normal aux yeux des gens...  
Derrière lui, Aurore, les mains dans ses cheveux, lui adressa un sourire radieux.

Les quelques heures qui les séparaient encore du concert semblèrent filer comme des minutes pour les élèves du conservatoire. La pression était sur eux ; ils devaient faire leurs preuves, en tant qu’adultes, au côté de musiciens renommés de la ville et d’ailleurs venus jouer pour l’occasion. Les professeurs de musique contemporaine et de solfège les encadraient. Loann crut que cette dernière allait faire une attaque lorsque Gaetan déboula dans la pièce en hurlant que toutes les partitions du concert étaient restées à l’école ; il fallut contacter un surveillant qui était resté là-bas pour qu’il les amène en voiture en quatrième vitesse ; c’était une demi-heure avant l’ouverture de la salle au public. Cinq minutes avant qu’on en ferme les portes, le public étant installé, ce fut Loann qui crut que son cœur allait lâcher lorsqu’il fit deux fausses notes à la suite alors qu’il répétait une dernière fois son solo au milieu de tous les instruments qui tentaient de réviser en sourdine. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Aurore pour voir si elle l’avait entendue, mais cette dernière semblait complètement paralysée, l’œil hagard : on pouvait entr’apercevoir le piano à queue importé de l’autre bout de la région, qui trônait à la gauche des sièges sur scène. Il était immense.

Soudain, le silence tomba. Les lumières s’éteignaient. Dans les coulisses, l’éclairage baissa et se coupa complètement derrière la porte qui donnait sur scène. On n’entendait plus que des murmures. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur le professeur de musique contemporaine ; il avait levé la main ; puis il baissa les doigts un à un, et lorsque l’index disparût, la porte s’ouvrit et ils firent leur entrée sur le parquet impeccable de la salle de concert sous les applaudissements. Ne pas regarder le public avant d’être assis, se répétait Loann en boucle tandis qu’il suivait aussi élégamment que possible les trois flûtistes qui le précédaient, s’efforçant de garder la tête droite. Mais il s’agissait de flûtes à bec – il était le seul à être à la flûte traversière.  
Ils s’assirent, et seulement alors le jeune hermaphrodite s’autorisa à balayer la salle du regard. Elle était totalement bondée ! Le Hall Martineau pouvait accueillir plus de deux mille personnes ; toutes y étaient, et il y avait des gens assis sur les marches entre les sièges, et debout derrière, contre les murs du fond. Au second rang des sièges du premier étage, Loann vit ses parents lui faire de grands sourires, ainsi que son grand père dont le visage ridé en semblait éclairé de l’intérieur. Entra le chef d’orchestre, sous les applaudissements. Il salua l’assistance, puis se tourna vers ses musiciens et chacun retint sa respiration. Loann, assis bien en vue à sa droite, porta sa flûte à ses lèvres. Le concert débuta.

Porté par la musique dont il connaissait chaque note sur le bout des doigts, il se détendit bientôt, et put donner toute sa mesure dès le milieu du premier morceau. Tous avaient passé de longs moments à répéter ensemble, et malgré l’inexpérience de la moitié de l’orchestre, le son fut excellent et vibrant. Du coin de l’oreille, Loann pouvait entendre Aurore au piano. Elle jouait parfaitement bien pour quiconque ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que lui, mais il pouvait sentir qu’elle avait les doigts moins assurés que la normale dans sa légèreté de toucher. Tout se passa bien, le public applaudissait chaque morceau avec chaleur, et chacun ressortit de la salle heureux à l’entracte. Aurore était intarissable d’éloges sur le Bösendorfer dont elle jouait ; Loann, quant à lui, avait la gorge si sèche qu’il but un demi-litre d’eau avant de retourner sur scène. Dans trois morceaux, son solo de flûte arrivait ! Il sentit sa qualité de son faiblir légèrement lorsque la musique reprit, et se força au calme du mieux qu’il put. Encore deux morceaux. Le flûtiste à sa droite était légèrement décalé et entraînait le reste des vents ! Il s’efforça de récupérer son groupe pour le remettre dans la mesure, mais la musique s’arrêta. C’était son morceau, à présent. Il le connaissait. Il en était capable.  
Mais il n’eut jamais l’occasion de le prouver.

Un bruit assourdissant descendit du haut et l’orchestre cessa de jouer dans une cacophonie indescriptible. Tous levèrent les yeux ; une forme blanche traversa le plafond à une vitesse folle, dans un jaillissement de débris, et s’abattit sur la scène, enfonçant sous lui les planches vernies tant la chute avait été dure. Loann se leva en même temps que les autres pour mieux voir, et son cœur manqua un battement : Nathaniel ! Écrasé au sol face la première, enfoui sous ses quatre immenses ailes, l’ange tentait misérablement de se redresser à la force des bras, ses cheveux pendant de sa tête baissée. Loann allait s’élancer à son secours lorsqu’un second ange passa par le trou dans le toit, et lui atterrit dessus alors que Nathaniel se retournait sur le dos ; son pied nu lui bloqua le cou et le cloua au sol tandis qu’il se tenait debout sur son torse. Il semblait immense et dégageait une terrible impression de puissance retenue, ses cheveux bleutés volant autour de lui comme soulevés par un vent inexistant. Dans son dos, deux paires d’ailes gigantesques, semblables à celles de Nathaniel, étaient dressées et hérissées de fureur. Il pointa une lance sur le visage de l’ange dominé qui restait immobile, et parla dans une langue formidable, chantante et impérieuse, qui vrilla les tympans de toute l’assistance. Loann était incapable d’esquisser le moindre geste. Les paroles de l’ange furent courtes, et bientôt il déploya ses quatre ailes pour s’élever et disparaître par le toit. Nathaniel reprit bruyamment son souffle et s’affaissa tout à fait. Il ne bougeait plus.  
Loann fut le premier à jaillir de l’orchestre pour s’agenouiller auprès de lui ; soulevant sa tête par la nuque, il cria son nom tandis que le reste des musiciens faisaient cercle autour de l’ange, le touchant, murmurant d’une voix effrayée. Quelqu’un envoya chercher une civière. On l’évacua par l’entrée principale ; alors que Loann et les ambulanciers passaient la grande porte, les ailes diminuèrent puis disparurent.

 

Il faisait jour, grand jour. Le soleil était bien plus lumineux lorsqu’on s’en approchait autant. Autour, une plaine luxuriante, sillonnée par les rivières, piquetée d’arbres et d’animaux, enfermée dans les montagnes et les falaises, sauf là où l’eau tombait de cette île flottant dans le ciel hors de vue des mortels. Le jardin secret... Cyrlight, le superbe lynx doré, qui s’approchait de lui, ses muscles roulant sous son superbe poil, sa tête abaissée, ses yeux si plein d’amour et de puissance. Nathaniel tendit la main pour le tirer à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Le lynx souriait en le regardant avec affection. « Tu es impossible. Mais tu es comme cela. C’est pour cela que moi, et tous ceux avant moi, t’avons tant aimé, Nathaniel. Ne te perds pas ; prends soin de toi. »  
La vision s’estompa tandis que la remplaçait un plafond blanc et flou. Ah. Voilà ce que ressentait un humain qu’on avait sauvé de la mort, et qui se réveillait à l’hôpital. Comme c’était désagréable.  
\- Il ouvre les yeux ! Mademoiselle Loann ! Venez par ici !  
\- Nathaniel ! Je suis là, Nathaniel ! Ça va ?  
Son humain était avec lui. Tout allait bien alors ; il avait eu peur de l’avoir blessé en tombant dans l’amphithéâtre. L’ange leva une main pour caresser la joue de Loann, et parvint à lui sourire malgré tout.  
\- Je vais bien. Un peu secoué, pas blessé.  
\- Je suis si soulagé ! dit Loann en prenant sa main entre les siennes. Tu m’as fait peur ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
\- Je t’expliquerais peut-être ça un jour, quand ça ira mieux.  
Nathaniel se sentait un peu sonné, mais pas au point de rester couché ; il s’assit donc sur le lit et se massa les tempes. Il ne se trouvait pas à l’hôpital - les murs étaient en pierre et la lumière faible. Loann s’assit à côté de lui, comme s’il avait peur que l’ange vacille.  
\- Nous t’avons emmené dans l’église la plus proche.  
\- Le temple le plus proche, corrigea faiblement la voix de tout à l’heure.  
Nathaniel leva les yeux et vit un pasteur, le même que lorsqu’il était venu parler avec Ehveras pour la première fois ici. Il tomba à genoux, se signa et murmura :  
\- Votre présence honore notre maison de Dieu au-delà de toute récompense ; veuillez rester ici le temps qu’il vous plaira, Berger.  
L’ange ne répondit pas, et se leva, constatant avec plaisir que ses jambes étaient stables. Il déploya ses ailes et en battit une fois, deux fois ; par miracle, elles étaient également indemnes. Il en fallait plus que ça pour abîmer une ancienne Puissance ! Déjà, le contrôle de ses sens lui revenait, physiques comme psychiques, et il s’estima apte à voler.  
\- Et bien, dit-il en se tournant vers son protégé, rentrons, maintenant.  
\- Nathaniel, sois raisonnable, tu n’es pas en état... protesta Loann.  
Mais Nathaniel le fit taire d’un regard.  
\- Merci pour ton hospitalité, homme de foi ; je pars.  
Le pasteur s’empressa d’ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur la pièce principale du temple, par laquelle passa l’ange, suivi de Loann, puis il alla enclencher quelque mécanisme derrière l’autel qui ouvrit une trappe dans le toit du bâtiment. Le ciel était encore clair. Il ouvrit les bras à son protégé, qui vint s'y blottir sans hésiter, et Nathaniel déplia ses quatre ailes et s’éleva dans les airs par l’ouverture. Il sentait Loann s’accrocher à son cou et se raidir, mais il n’y prit pas garde ; l’effort qu’il devait fournir pour imposer un vol stable à son corps meurtri était plus intense qu’il ne l’avait pensé... Il traversa la place aussi haut que possible pour éviter d’attirer l’attention de ceux qui restaient devant le temple en priant pour lui, survola quelques pâtés de maisons, et atterrit souplement sur le toit du Hall Martineau. Loann le lâcha et fit quelques pas en chancelant.  
\- Alors ça... c’était quelque chose... c’est la salle de concert ! Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ?  
\- Voyons voir, dit Nathaniel en faisant quelques pas vers le trou qu’il avait causé.  
Se concentrant, il capta la signature énergétique de Darguel, et le découvrit tassé derrière une bouche d’aération. Il lui tendit les mains, dans lesquelles le rat sauta avec une onde de reproche et d’inquiétude à son intention, et se réfugia dans les plis de ses amples manches ; l’ange y plongea une main pour le masser et le calmer.  
\- Tu avais ton rat avec toi ! Il n’est pas blessé ?  
\- Non, par miracle. Il a sauté à terre lorsque je me suis envolé pour échapper à Ehveras.  
\- Je le savais, c’est lui qui t’a fait ça ! Il est fou ! Qu’est-ce qui lui a pris ?  
\- Il n’est pas fou. Il avait un reproche à me faire. Il s’est mis en rage parce que je ne l’acceptais pas. J’ai voulu m’éloigner, mais il m’a rattrapé. Étant encore une Puissance, contrairement à moi, il a beaucoup plus de force.  
Nathaniel avait tenté de rester aussi concis que possible, mais Loann s’échauffait à vue d’œil.  
\- Je n’aime pas du tout cet Ehveras ! s’écria-t-il. Il me semble violent et dangereux ; et à chaque fois que tu le croises, il t’arrive quelque chose ! Arrête de le défendre !  
\- C’est mon meilleur ami, et partenaire - aujourd’hui mon superviseur – et ses reproches sont justifiés, même s’ils te semblent démesurés !  
L’ange réalisa qu’il avait élevé la voix en voyant Loann rapetisser devant lui. L’attirant à lui, il le serra dans ses bras.  
\- Pardonne-moi... je suis éprouvé à chaque fois que je le vois. N’aie pas peur de moi, s’il te plaît.  
\- Je n’ai pas peur de toi... et je suis désolé aussi, répondit l’humain en enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Je crois que je ne comprends pas grand-chose à vos histoires...  
Quand bien même, comment le pourrais-tu si je t’en cache la moitié ? Nathaniel posa le menton dans les cheveux fins de Loann en soupirant et laissa son regard dériver vers la mer. Il savait qu’Ehveras le considérait sévèrement, s’il n’était pas encore occupé à calmer son sang bouillant quelque part là-haut.

 

Le soir venait à peine de tomber lorsque Loann entendit la sonnette de la porte d’entrée. Il échangea un regard avec son ange, assis en face de lui sur le lit, et ce dernier se leva pour s’envoler par la fenêtre, son rat sur l’épaule. Comment avait-il dit ? Darguel ? C’était un nom agréable, qui ressemblait à Nathaniel, ce qui était naturel si l’animal l’avait choisi à son contact. Il se leva du lit, s’étira, puis tira la chaise de bureau devant son ordinateur, sur lequel il ouvrit quelques fenêtres pour faire bonne mesure. On montait les marches. Bientôt il entendit toquer à la porte, et Aurore entra dans la chambre. Elle attaqua aussitôt.  
\- Comment es-tu sorti de l’église ? Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas prévenue ? Qui était cet ange et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Tu semblais le connaître ! ... tu n’as pas de mal ?  
\- Non, je vais bien. Assieds-toi, soupira Loann en dépliant la chaise que son amie utilisait lorsqu’elle était ici.  
Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il allait lui dire... pourtant, il s’attendait à sa visite. Aurore s’assit devant lui, les mains crispées, le regard déterminé. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les lèvres sèches : avait-elle pleuré ? Soudain le jeune hermaphrodite se sentit mal de lui causer du souci. Sa meilleure amie qui le soutenait envers et contre tout ! Quel ingrat il faisait... au fond, qu’est-ce qui l’avait poussé à ne rien lui dire ? Aurore l’observait, et elle finit par avoir un sourire amer qui ne lui était pas coutumier.  
\- Tu sais quoi, ne dis rien. Je sais tout. Enfin non, pas tout, mais je comprends, je pense. Et là où on est quitte, c’est que tu ne sais pas pourquoi !  
Du coup, Loann ne sut plus quoi répondre.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- En fait, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Les anges, ça ne court pas les rues, mais ce n’est pas si rare que ça... et j’en ai déjà vu un, il y a longtemps. Lorsque ma grand-mère est morte. Tu ne la connaissais pas, c’était il y a longtemps, mais c’était une femme formidable... une vraie mère Theresa qui était toujours très gentille avec tout le monde. Et d’une sagesse... quand mon grand-père nous a quittés, elle a utilisé tout son héritage pour ouvrir une école pour filles en Afghanistan, et il s’y rendait régulièrement, il paraît que toutes les élèves l’adoraient. Elle passait des heures à me raconter comment elle organisait les choses là-bas... enfin, je ne vais pas te refaire sa vie mais elle l’a vraiment bien remplie. Et lorsque son heure est venue, j’étais chez elle, endormie à côté de son lit... c’est là que mon ange est venu pour l’emporter personnellement au paradis. Quand elle l’a vu, elle a souri, un vraiment beau sourire, et il faut dire que l’ange était vraiment beau ! Il n’est pas resté longtemps, mais il nous a expliqué pourquoi il était là, ce qui allait se passer, et il m’a rassurée un peu.  
\- Ça alors... tu ne m’en avais jamais parlé...  
\- Hé non ; quand il est parti en emportant ma grand-mère dans ses bras, et que j’ai voulu descendre raconter ça à mes parents, je me suis aperçue que j’étais totalement émerveillée par ce qui venait d’arriver, et que je n’avais pas envie d’en parler. Alors, Loann, dit-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux, fais ce que tu veux avec ton Nathaniel, et raconte-moi ton histoire après si tu veux ; mais je ne te demande rien... Bon, bien sûr, je meurs de curiosité, hein. Mais je t’aimerais tout pareil si tu ne me dis rien ! Juré !  
Sur ce, elle se leva, fit la bise à son ami, et ressortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Le jeune hermaphrodite, interloqué, écouta ses pas décroître dans l’escalier. Quand il se retourna, Nathaniel était debout devant la fenêtre, et il sauta en l’air.  
\- Haa ! Mais comment tu fais pour ne jamais faire le moindre bruit ?  
\- Une grand-mère emportée par un ange lorsque cette enfant était jeune ? dit celui-ci d’un air pensif en regardant la porte. Ça n’arrive pas souvent, vraiment pas souvent ; alors elle doit parler de Catherine Rosanel.  
\- C’est le nom de famille d’Aurore ! Ça alors... si c’est vrai, c’est incroyable ! Quelle coïncidence !  
\- Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point : c’est moi qui l’ai envoyée chercher. C’était effectivement une femme exceptionnelle, et de tels humains méritent qu’on se déplace pour eux.  
\- Si on m’avait dit tout ça il y a une semaine, je n’en aurais rien cru ! fit Loann en riant.  
A ce moment, Nathaniel eut un petit geste étrange, comme s’il avait voulu s’avancer vers lui et s’était retenu ; mais il s’assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et sortit son rat pour le caresser, alors Loann n’y prit pas garde. Il alla s’allonger sur son lit et croisa les bras derrière la tête.  
\- Déjà une semaine que tu vis avec moi...  
\- Oui.  
\- Au début je pensais que le choix serait évident. Je voudrais être un homme. Et plus le temps passe, plus on en parle, plus j’en parle avec Aurore, je ne sais plus vraiment. Ça me paraît impossible à décider ! Ce dont je suis sûr, c’est qu’il faudra décider ; je ne peux pas rester stérile. Je veux donner à mes enfants la chance que je n’ai pas eue, celle d’avoir un frère...  
\- Tu sauras le moment venu... il s’est passé beaucoup en une semaine, il se passera encore des choses pour celle à venir. Je suis autant ici pour t’exaucer que pour te faire réfléchir sur qui tu es, et qui tu veux devenir.  
\- Et bien, ça marche ! Que c’est donc compliqué ! Je vais jouer un peu de flûte pour me changer les idées.  
\- Moi, je vais te laisser un peu ; j’ai causé beaucoup de dégâts en ville, et il faut que j’aille calmer le jeu.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- Me montrer, m’excuser pour le concert, et faire un départ officiel... dans la confusion, je ne pense pas que trop de gens t’aient associé à moi, et c’est une bonne chose. Ça ne serait pas bon pour la suite, quand je ne serais plus là.  
La voix de l’ange sembla vaciller sur ces derniers mots, et cette fois Loann fronça les sourcils, mais son ami avait déjà disparu par la fenêtre.

 

\- Les humains ne sont pas idiots, Nathaniel. Si tu continues à te trahir ainsi, il ne manquera pas de t’en parler ; il l’a déjà remarqué. Ce qui est bon pour vous deux, note bien.  
La voix de la raison, provenant de sa nuque, où le rat se protégeait du vent sous ses cheveux lorsque son maître volait.  
\- Ces sentiments ne sont absolument pas faits pour les Immortels... Ehveras est dans le juste. Je fais vraiment n’importe quoi.  
\- Sur ce point-là, je suis d’accord avec le garçon-fille, répliqua Darguel sur un ton agacé. Tu es aveuglé par l’amour que tu portes à cet ange. Il te hait. Il te veut du mal. Redescends sur Terre !  
\- Et toi, il y a des formules que tu vas devoir apprendre à replacer dans leur contexte, petit être. C’est justement sur Terre qu’un ange est parasité par des émotions anormales.  
\- Tu esquives mes remarques.  
\- Oui.  
\- Cyrlight avait bien raison de ne pas te parler. Ça ne sert à rien, ronchonna le rat.  
Ils se turent alors, car Nathaniel avait fini de contourner le temple pour repasser par la trappe restée ouverte. Un attroupement était encore assemblé devant alors que le soir commençait à tomber. Beaucoup de gens étaient assis sur la place et avaient allumé des bougies, et priaient pour eux-mêmes ou à plusieurs. L’ange soupira. Les mortels étaient si influençables ! Le pasteur faillit lâcher le chiffon qu’il tenait lorsque l’ange se posa au milieu des bancs. Il semblait épuisé.  
\- Bonsoir, Berger ! Vous revoilà !  
\- J’ai fini ce que j’avais à faire avec cette jeune femme ; je viens maintenant m’occuper des histoires causées par ma présence.  
\- Dieu soit loué ! s’écria l’homme, et Nathaniel grinça des dents, comme à chaque fois qu’une des créatures du Seigneur osait prononcer Son nom. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j’ai donné un culte après votre départ, mais...  
\- Je suis là, maintenant.  
L’ange ouvrit ses ailes pour les rendre bien visibles, s’ébroua, sortit du temple par la porte principale. Il y eut un grand silence, puis la foule se précipita vers lui pour le toucher, recevoir sa bénédiction et remercier le ciel qu’il aille bien ; il leur parla longuement, répondant aux questions autant que possible, les priant de le pardonner pour les dégâts, et dans leur adoration, il eut presque l’impression d’être à nouveau une Puissance envoyée sur Terre pour quelque grand œuvre, regardant les brebis du Père avec tendresse et amour. Il leur fit ses adieux, puis dans un tourbillon de plumes théâtral, prit son envol et disparut vers le soleil qui se couchait sur la mer, aveuglant chacun de sa lumière. On devait longtemps parler dans la ville de l’ange à double paire d’ailes qui était venu affronter un de ses frères dans le Hall Martineau, puis qui avait disparu dans le couchant après avoir causé tout un tas de miracles qu’on lui imputa à tout hasard.

Lorsqu’il revint à la maison de Loann, il trouva la chambre vide. La famille était attablée en bas, avec le grand-père, pour dîner, alors Nathaniel s’assit sur le lit et tendit le bras pour que Darguel puisse y descendre. Plongée dans la pénombre, la pièce désormais familière de nuit accusait de manière pénible l’absence du jeune hermaphrodite... l’ange effleura de la main l’oreiller ; mû par une pulsion, il le prit et le serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dedans pour humer l’odeur de Loann. L’exaltation de sa scène de tout à l’heure était totalement retombée. Il se sentait de nouveau mal, triste et seul face à ses sentiments, mal au point qu’une larme roula sur sa joue pour tâcher le tissu.  
\- Si je le pouvais, je m’allongerais simplement, là, sur ce lit d’humain, pour attendre que mon humain me rejoigne et pour pouvoir l’envelopper dans mes bras pour veiller sur son sommeil...  
Nathaniel avait parlé à voix basse, pour lui-même, mais son rat lui répondit :  
\- Alors fais juste ça.  
Effectivement, pourquoi pas ? D’où venait cette impression de malaise à l’évocation de la réaction de Loann ? Sûrement, il y verrait plus que l’affection paternelle que l’ange lui avait témoignée jusqu’à maintenant. Il se demanderait d’où venait ce changement d’attitude, il comprendrait peut-être plus de choses qu’il ne faudrait. Nathaniel ne voulait pas forcément de cette union charnelle par laquelle les mortels ont tendance à sceller leur amour ; ses sentiments étaient bien plus purs et profonds que le corps. Mais comment lui faire comprendre sans qu’il interprète de travers ?  
\- Mais ce que tu peux te compliquer la vie, mon maître ! railla Darguel, qui regardait l’ange depuis la table de nuit. Tiens, ouvre donc cette cage dans laquelle ton humain garde Marenga, et je te montre avec quelle aisance on peut faire comprendre quelque chose à quelqu’un sans aucun risque de malentendu.  
En entendant son nom, la ratte s’était dressée hors de sa cabane et regardait Darguel avec intérêt de derrière les barreaux. Nathaniel soupira.  
\- Évitons, si tu le veux bien. Loann va se fâcher s’il la trouve pleine. Au reste, Marenga et toi êtes de la même espèce, donc vos relations en sont grandement facilitées.  
\- Tu sais quel est ton problème ? Tu présumes des réactions de ton Loann sans lui laisser la chance de te prouver le contraire ; il est peut-être tout disposé envers toi.  
\- Possible... répondit l’ange en se levant pour aller à la fenêtre ; il sentait que son protégé avait fini son repas et remontait vers sa chambre. Mais ce serait parce que je suis un Immortel, et que je suis conçu pour que les mortels me trouvent irrésistiblement attirant.  
\- Ah ! Reste sur le lit !  
Trop tard ; Loann poussa la porte et alluma la lumière, pour trouver Nathaniel assis naturellement à la fenêtre, et son rat à côté. Il lui sourit spontanément, et l’ange sentit son cœur chavirer.  
\- Re bonsoir ! Tu attends depuis longtemps ?  
\- Non. Tu ne veux pas rester avec ton grand-père ?  
\- Oh, il habite juste à côté, répondit Loann en se laissant tomber sur son lit, sans remarquer qu’il avait été dérangé. Je le vois souvent. Là, mes parents le raccompagnent à pied, c’est te dire !  
Il y eut un silence. Nathaniel regardait le ciel par-dessus son épaule sans mot dire. La brise fraîche lui faisait du bien. Loann s’allongea sur son lit, et lui tourna le dos. Sa voix étouffée se fit entendre :  
\- Je... n’ai pas du tout envie que tu partes dans une semaine.  
Ces quelques mots enveloppèrent les sens de Nathaniel, lui causant un mélange indescriptible de mal et de bien à la fois. Il crut un instant qu’il allait fondre et disparaître, là, ici, après avoir entendu cette voix qu’il chérissait prononcer une si belle phrase. Puis il se reprit ; non, c’était normal, quel humain voudrait se séparer d’un ange ? Il lui sembla entendre la voix d’Ehveras, tout contre son oreille : « Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, Nathaniel. Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ils n’ont aucune pureté ; ils sont pétris de rancœur et de paradoxes ; tu ne trouveras jamais l’harmonie avec lui. Reste parmi les tiens. Ne te perds pas, Nathaniel... »  
Finalement, il alla s’asseoir au bord du lit et posa une main sur la hanche de son protégé.  
\- Moi non plus, je n’ai pas envie de partir, Loann... mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi indéfiniment...  
Et pourquoi pas ? Qui a besoin d’un ange mineur, à part cet humain ? Au Ciel, il s’en trouvait autant que nécessaire. Il pourrait brûler ses ailes et devenir mortel. Il ne l’avait jamais vu faire, mais le procédé n’était pas bien compliqué... une sonnette d’alarme se tira quelque part au fond de lui ; son superviseur stupéfait, sûrement, qui le mettait en garde contre ces pensées. Il poussa tout ceci de côté, et attira Loann à lui ; ce dernier se blottit comme un enfant entre ses bras, puis toutes les émotions de la journée eurent raison de lui et il s’endormit. Nathaniel alors céda à l’impression qui émanait de ce corps hermaphrodite et qui le poussait à le considérer comme un Immortel... Il déploya doucement ses ailes pour l’en envelopper avec tendresse, comme il l’aurait fait d’un ange dans le besoin, comme l’ange du phare l’avait fait pour lui quelques nuits auparavant.  
Darguel, qui s’était approprié l’oreiller, leur jeta un regard bienveillant.


	5. La forêt et Manasiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ai apporté quelques modification au système hiérarchique des anges après avoir fait quelques recherches ; que les onze personnes qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'au chapitre 4 lors de sa publication sachent qu'on parle à présent de Puissances et non plus de Hauts Anges (j'ai rectifié tout ce qu'il fallait dans les chapitres précédents si vous voulez). Il y aura de toute façon un dernier chapitre lorsque j'aurais fini d'écrire qui s'appellera "Références et background" où je vous décrirais en détail mon adaptation de la hiérarchie officielle, entre autres ^^ merci de votre intérêt ! Bonne lecture !

Lorsque Loann se réveilla le lendemain, il sourit, heureux sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait très, très bien dormi et se sentait plus reposé qu’il l’avait été depuis longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux ; autour de lui, douceur, blancheur, lumière, chaleur. Il mit un moment à réaliser qu’il s’était endormi contre Nathaniel, et que ce dernier l’avait enveloppé dans ses ailes et dans ses bras. Il se sentait très bien. C’était comme s’il venait de naître, et que sa mère l’avait pris contre lui pour la première fois ; ou comme enlacer son premier amant et ressentir son amour ; ou alors, cela évoquait les images des câlins de tendresse des animaux sauvages... Loann resta encore un moment entre l’éveil et le rêve, à savourer l’instant, jusqu’à ce que les immenses ailes se soulèvent, puis se retirent en une douce caresse. Il se résigna à se reculer un peu pour regarder son ange, qui lui rendit son sourire.  
\- Bonjour, Nathaniel. Tu as dormi ?  
\- Non. Je n’ai pas besoin de dormir pour me sentir reposé.  
\- Je commençais à m’en douter, dit Loann en s’étirant. Je ne te vois jamais endormi.  
\- Si je restais plus longtemps sur Terre, je finirais par avoir besoin d’un peu de sommeil, moi aussi. Les étoiles sont trop loin d’ici, je ne peux pas en tirer autant d’énergie.  
Loann se redressa sur son séant pour se frotter les yeux. Ah, il faisait grand jour ! Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? On était lundi mais le conservatoire avait accordé à ses élèves une journée de repos pour se remettre du concert.  
\- Eh bien, mon père devait partir en mer aujourd’hui pour un moment, et ma mère doit travailler ; tu veux descendre petit-déjeuner avec moi ?  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de manger, mais j’aurais plaisir à te tenir compagnie.  
La réponse convint à Loann, qui précéda l’ange dans les marches descendant au séjour. Il contourna le plan de travail de la cuisine américaine pour se préparer des œufs, et servit tout de même un verre d’eau à l’ange qui l’accepta avec un sourire.  
\- Tu t’es souvenu que j’ai besoin d’eau, constata-t-il en buvant.  
\- Oui ! De toute façon, ça me paraît naturel. La nourriture, je veux bien qu’elle soit facultative, mais aucun être vivant ne peut se passer d’eau.  
\- En effet ; et je suis vivant quand je suis sur Terre.  
\- Je me demande bien ce que tu es le reste du temps ! rit Loann.  
Certaines répliques de Nathaniel l’amusaient, comme la fois où ils parlaient des traits de caractère féminins chez lui, et que l’ange avait énuméré chacun d’entre eux du tac au tac, avec le plus grand naturel, en comptant sur ses doigts. Douceur, tendance à l’inquiétude, à rire facilement, tact... il y en avait d’autres, mais ce qui avait surpris Loann, c’était qu’il l’ait si bien cerné ; ça laissait à penser qu’il étudiait son cas depuis plus longtemps qu’il n’était entré dans sa vie.  
Lorsqu’il eut fini ses œufs et mis sa vaisselle à laver, le jeune hermaphrodite s’étira en regardant par la fenêtre. Le temps était superbe, du soleil et ce qu’il fallait de nuages pour l’empêcher d’être étouffant comme ces derniers jours. Il se tourna vers Nathaniel, qui, assit sur sa chaise à table, l’observait sans mot dire, bras croisés.  
\- Ce serait dommage de rester enfermés par une si belle journée. Tu veux faire un tour dans les bois ? C’est très joli, et j’ai des tas de chemins à te montrer. Je vais emmener un casse-croûte, comme ça on pourra aller loin, jusqu’à l’endroit où les arbres bordent la mer, par exemple.  
\- Volontiers ! répondit l’ange avec un sourire.

Lorsqu’ils furent prêts, ils sortirent de la maison – Loann vit du coin de l’œil que Nathaniel avait vérifié qu’il n’y avait personne pour les voir ensemble, mais ne fit pas de commentaire – et tournèrent tout de suite à droite pour prendre le chemin qui s’enfonçait dans la forêt. Aussitôt, Darguel pointa le nez hors de la runique blanche de son maître pour humer l’air d’un air ravi. La végétation était d’un vert riche en nuances ; des fougères sombres cachant ronces et herbes, aux troncs couverts d’une mousse vivace mais sèche en raison du manque de pluie ; les bosquets de houx, de tilleul et de noisetiers ; les feuillages clairs des chênes, châtaigniers, ormes, trembles, à travers lesquels filtraient quelques rayons qui transformaient les insectes volants en points de lumière. Loann adorait la forêt, et tout particulièrement celle-ci. Lorsqu’ils venaient d’emménager, du haut de ses quatorze ans, en pleine crise d’identité à cause de son âge et de son double sexe nouvellement découvert, il était très souvent venu s’y réfugier. L’air pur et tranquille des bois avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Il n’aidait pas à résoudre le problème, mais ici, il avait pu y réfléchir bien plus calmement que chez lui où il était souvent sujet aux crises de larmes et aux cauchemars qui l’avaient pendant longtemps réveillé en hurlant la nuit... Entraînant son compagnon sur un tout petit sentier dérobé aux regards, il lui montra son refuge de l’époque : un ruisseau qui contournait un affleurement rocheux, en y laissant juste une petite berge à un endroit où la paroi était concave. Elle était couverte de mousse, et des herbes poussaient le long de la pierre.  
\- Petit, je pouvais m’y allonger, mais à vue de nez, si j’essayais maintenant, j’aurais les pieds dans l’eau ! C’était mon petit coin à moi, mon bout de terre personnel.  
Nathaniel hochait la tête en silence. Loann savait qu’il le comprenait mieux que personne, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais son impression se trouva confirmée lorsqu’il finit par dire :  
\- Je connais ce genre de sentiment car j’ai moi aussi un endroit, là-haut dans le ciel, où je m’isole lorsque j’ai besoin d’être seul. Un jardin secret ; on l’appelle les îles flottantes du septentrion. En fait, c’est une sorte de Laputa qui existe dans la dimension sainte, mais pas dans la vôtre. C’est un endroit magnifique, Cyrlight l’adorait, et je suis sûr que Darguel s’y plairait beaucoup aussi, dit-il en grattouillant la tête de son rat, qui était passé sur son épaule.  
\- S’y plairait ? Tu ne comptes pas y retourner ?  
\- Si, bien sûr, dit Nathaniel d’un air évasif, comme s’il avait fait une faute banale alors que Loann ne l’avait jamais entendu dire le moindre mot de travers, ni buter sur une phrase.  
\- J’aimerais bien voir cet endroit...  
\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t’y emmener. Il faut être un Immortel pour parvenir à s'y matérialiser. Moi aussi, j’aimerais que tu le voies...  
\- Bah ! C'est comme ça.  
Loann était gêné par l’accent de déception qui transparaissait dans la voix de l’ange, mais ce moment de malaise passa rapidement alors qu’ils continuaient leur balade. Mais il était difficile de ne pas remarquer un changement dans l’attitude de Nathaniel depuis samedi soir. Depuis que son familier lui avait révélé son nom, en fait... que s’étaient-ils dit ? Il hésita à évoquer le sujet, poussé par son franc-parler naturel, puis se ravisa : ça ne le regardait pas, et il ne se serait pas senti concerné s’il n’avait pas l’impression tenace que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec lui.

Plus ils marchaient, plus l’atmosphère s’obscurcissait. En levant les yeux, on n’était plus ébloui par un magnifique soleil, mais par des nuages de plus en plus effilés et gris qui se massaient dans le ciel encore lumineux. Bientôt, les dernières traces de beau temps furent gommées par la brume, et il commença tout doucement à crachiner, puis à pleuvoir... Après tout, ne disait-on pas de la région qu’on pouvait y voir les quatre saisons en une seule journée ? Loann détacha ses cheveux pour protéger sa nuque.  
Ils marchaient en conversant tranquillement dans des chemins de plus en plus perdus dans la forêt, pour leur grand plaisir. Loann savait parfaitement où il était, ayant passé des jours et même des nuits à l’arpenter de long en large. Dans peu de temps, il y aurait une petite trouée là où un énorme et vieux chêne s’était abattu un jour de tempête – un bon endroit pour faire une pause et manger son sandwich à l’abri. Ce dernier apparut bientôt au détour d’un chemin bien dégagé, qui était en fait plus un tapis de feuilles et de mousse sur lequel on traçait la route qu’on voulait. Mais alors qu’ils n’en étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres, Nathaniel se figea en pleine phrase et fit brusquement volte-face. Loann, surpris, pivota également pour suivre son regard : assis sur une branche à mi-hauteur d’un châtaigner, se trouvait un ange ! Sa première paire d’aile était repliée contre son dos, tandis que la seconde était à demi ouverte négligemment derrière l’écorce, laissant les gouttes de pluie ruisseler le long des plumes ; ses cheveux bleutés et secs voletaient doucement à sa droite alors qu’il les transperçait de son regard gris acier. Il fit entendre un rire cristallin quand Nathaniel se plaça d’instinct entre lui et Loann.  
\- Ah, Nathaniel, très cher Nathaniel, il est loin, le temps où je ne pouvais tendre la main sans que tu le ressentes ! Et dire que je me tenais juste derrière toi... où sont tes pouvoirs d’autrefois ?  
\- Ehveras ! siffla ce dernier comme un oiseau en colère. Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir appelé, si tu voulais me parler ?  
Encore lui, bien sûr. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir laisser passer une occasion de venir tourmenter Nathaniel. Loann lui lança un regard meurtrier de derrière le bras de son protecteur.  
\- Laisse donc ton humain ; il semble assez apte à me tenir tête. Je ne vais pas te l’emporter.  
\- Je t’avoue avoir quelque difficulté à te faire confiance, après la... conversation que nous avons eue hier. Il aurait pu être mis en danger.  
\- Sois rassuré. D’autres que toi se sont chargés de me le rappeler. Allons, Loann, c’est bien cela ? Avance-toi donc à découvert, que je puisse voir ton visage  
A contrecœur, Nathaniel s’écarta et le jeune hermaphrodite fit un pas en avant, défiant l’ange du regard de derrière ses cheveux trempés. C’était peut-être le supérieur de son protecteur, mais lui-même n’avait aucun compte à lui rendre, et il comptait bien ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
\- Nous n’avons pas été présentés. Mon nom est Ehveras, comme tu le sais ; j’ai été le partenaire proche de ce qui est maintenant ton ange-gardien adoré. Inutile de me retourner les civilités ; tu es Loann, le garçon-fille qui a tant captivé d’amour le cœur de mon noble Nathaniel que ce dernier caresse à présent même l’idée de sacrifier ses quatre précieuses ailes pour demeurer avec toi sur Terre.  
\- Ehveras, tu vas trop loin, je t’avertis... ! intervint vivement Nathaniel.  
\- Sacrifier tes ailes ? Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire ? s’écria Loann en lui prenant le bras.  
\- Je pense que tu comprends bien, petit humain, répondit le Puissant avec un rictus qui déformait sa beauté céleste.  
Il se laissa tomber au sol avec légèreté, et s’avança pour lui prendre le menton. Il approcha sa figure tout près de celle de Loann, tandis que Nathaniel se crispait sensiblement à côté de lui. Ses doigts humides étaient froids, bien plus froids que ceux de son protecteur qui avait la peau tiède.  
\- Tomber du ciel, non pas une fois, comme Nathaniel l’a déjà fait, mais définitivement. Devenir mortel. Il arrive que certains anges fassent cela parce qu’ils ont passé trop de temps parmi les hommes et les ont trop aimé... ou parce qu’ils se sont pris d’amour pour un individu en particulier, dit Ehveras, en levant les yeux vers Nathaniel.

 

Ce dernier bouillait de rage contenue. Il n’avait qu’une envie - saisir Ehveras par le col et lui faire traverser le sol, pour voir de quelle couleur il serait en en ressortant. Voilà exactement pourquoi il aurait fallu éviter à tout prix que Loann rencontre son ancien ami... Il savait tout de lui, étant son superviseur, et ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu’il pouvait lire en lui comme une Bible ouverte... il avait l’impression que son cœur s’était changé en pierre et était tombé dans sa poitrine. Voilà. C’était dit. Loann savait. Quel imbécile dénudé de clairvoyance il avait fait... il aurait dû lui en parler, ils auraient trouvé une solution ensemble, et Nathaniel n’aurait pas eu ces pensées malsaines qui avaient poussé son superviseur malsain à venir le tourmenter jusque dans ses moment privilégiés avec son humain. Pourtant, malgré son envie physique de l’attaquer, il ne pouvait se résoudre à en vouloir vraiment à Ehveras. Il l’aimait trop pour cela, et surtout, il pouvait remonter chacun des fils de sa personnalité et des événements passés qui l’avaient poussé à devenir ce qu’il était à présent ; un être déchiré entre la douleur et le cynisme. Comment inverser tout ce qu’il avait enduré, comment l’aider ?  
Mais Nathaniel finit par ne plus pouvoir supporter la vue de son ami occupé à tourmenter Loann, et il rejeta toute déférence due à son statut pour s’interposer. Lui arrachant le bras de la figure de son humain, il lui poussa contre le torse et le plaqua ainsi contre le tronc du châtaigner. Interloqué, la Puissance ne fut pas assez rapide et se retrouva bloqué entre l’écorce mouillée et un Nathaniel étincelant de colère froide. Ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer sa façon de voir les choses, mais soudain l'expression de stupeur fâchée d’Ehveras changea :  
\- Ah, par tous les saints ! cracha-t-il. On te donne raison là-haut, encore une fois ! et on désapprouve mes méthodes. Enfin, peu me chaut : je sais qui tu es, moi, et ce que je suis venu faire ici est fait. Je m’en vais.  
Et sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit les ailes, s’arrachant à la poigne de Nathaniel, et disparut entre les feuilles en projetant une multitude de gouttelettes de pluie sur les deux amis.

Loann perdit alors toute la belle assurance qu’il avait face à Ehveras, et se laissa choir sur le sol spongieux, l’air hébété. On ne pouvait imaginer dans quelles ressources il avait puisé pour tenir tête, lui, un simple mortel, face à une Puissance en colère et retorse... Nathaniel s’agenouilla près de lui. Mais le pire fut lorsque Loann leva vers lui un regard plein de larmes.  
\- Je veux l’entendre de ta bouche, Nathaniel, pas de la sienne ! Pas de la bouche de cet être ignoble et vicieux ! Toi, dis-moi !  
\- Pardonne-moi... j’ai causé tout cela... si j’avais-  
\- Non, ce n’est pas ça que j’ai besoin d’entendre ! dit l’humain d’une voix tremblante. Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de devenir mortel ?  
\- C’est une possibilité, Loann, juste une possibilité. Un ange peut bel et bien brûler ses ailes et se mêler aux humains à jamais...  
Et, comme le jeune hermaphrodite le fixait intensément, il soupira :  
\- Je ne vais pas démentir que dernièrement j’y ai songé. Et que ça ne m’était jamais arrivé.  
Ça revenait presque à une confession, mais Loann n’était pas satisfait.  
\- Pourquoi, Nathaniel ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que je n’étais qu’une mission, un humain de plus à protéger, quelqu’un d’insignifiant...  
\- Ne dis pas cela. Tu sais très bien que c’est faux ; tu veux simplement me l’entendre dire.  
\- Me dire quoi ? insista-t-il encore.  
\- Que tu comptes bien plus pour moi...  
L’ange avait l’impression qu’on lui arrachait les mots avec une pince par la gorge comme autant de braises incandescentes. Il se trouvait ridicule. Où était sa fierté d’Immortel ? Quelque part, là, dans les yeux brillants de ce petit bout d’humain ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Bon sang, Nathaniel ! fit la voix exaspérée de Darguel en esprit.  
\- Parce que je t’aime... Loann. Je t’aime. Je t’aime plus que j’ai jamais aimé aucun de mes protégés, d’un amour plus intense que j’ai jamais porté à mes semblables, d’un sentiment plus fort que tout ce que j’ai jamais ressenti. Je t’aime, et je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas, je suis complètement perdu, moi qui ai pourtant toujours su où je me trouvais...  
Mais Loann eut un tel sourire, derrière ses larmes, que l’ange sentit tous ses efforts récompensés.  
\- Oh, Nathaniel ! Tu vois que tu peux y arriver, quand tu veux...  
Et il se souleva à demi pour le serrer dans ses bras. L’ange lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux. C’était dit, et de la bonne façon, cette fois. Tout allait bien.

Maintenant qu’il avait ouvert son cœur à Loann, il semblait à Nathaniel que sa situation allait pour le mieux. Le fait qu’il soit un Immortel et pas son compagnon était soudain devenu dérisoire en comparaison du bonheur qu’éprouvait l’ange à le regarder sur le chemin du retour. Ehveras comptait-il les diviser avec ses révélations ? C’était compter sans l’esprit pur de Loann, qui ne connaissait pas la rancœur ou la trahison, et qui n’allait certainement pas commencer aujourd’hui !  
Darguel avait sauté à terre, et semblait n’avoir aucun mal à soutenir l’allure des créatures sur deux jambes, malgré sa taille. Il flânait de-ci, de-là débusquait des insectes qu’il mangeait parfois, grignotait des pousses de plantes mouillées, trottinait, bref, était en pleine forme. Comme Nathaniel l’observait du coin de l’œil, il réalisa à quel point il avait changé lui-même, car les anges ont une influence énorme par leurs propres sentiments sur leurs familiers. Autant ces derniers temps, le rat avait paru amorphe et agacé, autant à présent on lui sentait l’esprit léger et heureux.  
Le soir, Nathaniel put ouvertement se blottir tout contre Loann.

 

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de l’ange qui est venu me voir.  
\- Quoi ?  
Loann avait glissé cette phrase pendant un creux dans la conversation, dans les couloirs du conservatoire pendant une pause, à Aurore. Ils étaient entre les cours de maîtrise et de musique contemporaine ; appuyés sur le mur devant la classe de cette dernière matière en attendant qu’on ouvre les portes, avec chacun un snack à la main. Les élèves passaient et repassaient devant eux sans les voir ni les écouter, occupés à leurs activités, et personne d’autre n’attendait ici le début du cours. Le cœur du jeune hermaphrodite était si gonflé de bonheur que malgré ses réticences à parler de lui à ses amis, il n’avait pas pu se contenir.  
\- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux de ma vie.  
Aurore se pencha vers lui avec inquiétude pour le dévisager.  
\- Tomber amoureux d’un ange ? Mais il compte rester combien de temps sur Terre, en fait ?  
\- Jusqu’à dimanche...  
\- Ce dimanche ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mon pauvre Loann, tu es mal barré... on ne peut pas aimer simplement un Immortel... tu es sans doute juste sous l’influence de son aura. C’est une espèce de pouvoir qu’ils ont, qui fait qu’ils nous semblent magnifiques et dignes d’adoration.  
\- J’ai l’impression d’entendre Nathaniel ! s’amusa Loann. Tu fais des rimes !  
\- Nathaniel ? C’est son prénom ? Tu l’appelles par son prénom ? dit Aurore, impressionnée.  
\- Quoi qu’il en soit, ça fait un moment que je suis « sous l’influence de son aura », et je n’avais pas eu de problème jusqu’à maintenant.  
\- Alors tu es vraiment mal barré, renchérit Aurore en hochant gravement la tête. Enfin, tu as quand même fini par y céder, du coup !  
\- Non ; c’est lui qui m’a avoué qu’il m’aimait.  
\- Hein ?  
Loann souriait maintenant béatement en repensant à la scène. Il se sentait heureux et fier d’avoir été assez bien pour qu’un ange tombe amoureux de lui ; quel compliment, quand on y pensait ! D’autant qu’Ehveras avait l’air de dire que ça n’arrivait que très rarement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter un tel honneur, mais il s’en sentait privilégié.  
Aurore avait penché la tête pour l’observer.  
\- Moi, je te trouve l’expression d’une adolescente qui aurait trouvé son premier amour ! Pourtant, tu es déjà sorti avec des gens ?  
\- Ben... pas tant que ça en fait... enfin pas au sens où on l’entend... disons que ça se compliquait quand, heu... il fallait... aller jusqu’au bout d’une relation.  
\- Attends, Loann. Tu es en train de m’expliquer que tu n’as jamais eu de rapport sexuel.  
\- Parfois, je hais ton franc-parler, Aurore.  
\- Incroyable ! A vingt-deux ans ! Et qui l’eut cru ? Tu es si naturel quand on en parle !  
\- Il n’y a pas d’âge pour commencer ! rétorqua Loann d’une voix gênée. Et c’est moi qui en décide.  
\- Mais tu n’es pas en manque d’affection ?  
\- Tu as vraiment l’impression que je choisis ? Je ne sais pas si c’est la géographie ou quoi, mais depuis que j’ai quitté la capitale, je n’ai jamais trouvé personne d’assez ouvert d’esprit – comme toi – pour, en fait, sortir avec moi. Mais j’ai eu trois petits amis, hein, en tout !  
\- Mouais, on va dire ça comme ça. Il va falloir que tu me décrives mieux cet ange, je veux tout savoir ! dit Aurore en avalant la dernière bouchée de sa barre de chocolat. Le prof arrive.  
Impossible de suivre le cours normalement. Ce n’était même pas que Loann n’arrivait pas à se concentrer : il avait juste l’esprit si léger qu’il s’intéressait à tout, aux bavardages de ses voisins, au professeur qui parlait, au bourdon qui marchait sur la fenêtre, à ce qui était écrit au tableau comme à ce qui était gravé dans le bois de son bureau ! Aurore le regardait en coin d’un air ennuyé.

 

Nathaniel, aujourd’hui, était assis dans le plus haut arbre du parc du conservatoire, sur une épaisse branche de platane. Le feuillage fourni le cachait à la vue des passants. Il surveillait d’un côté la perception qu’il avait de Darguel, qui explorait l’intérieur du tronc (il avait trouvé un trou et apparemment l’arbre était une véritable ruche), et de l’autre, la perception qu’il avait de Loann, dans sa salle de classe. Les deux s’étaient affinés au fil du temps passé avec eux. Il savait ainsi que son rat avait marché dans un coin parsemé d’échardes, et que s’il n’y prenait pas garde pour le moment, trop occupé, il faudrait lui extraire quelques éclats de ses pattes lorsqu’il sortirait de là. De même, ce qu’il captait du compagnon de son cœur le préoccupait... alors que d’ordinaire, il le percevait stable et bien ancré dans la toile de vie, aujourd’hui, son esprit semblait papillonner de droite et de gauche, émerveillé de tout ce qu’il voyait mais sans s’arrêter à rien. L’ange soupira : ce ne serait pas aujourd’hui qu’il allait apprendre quoi que ce soit de ses cours. Bien sûr, c’était sa faute. Il savait que Loann n’était pas du genre à prendre le genre de déclaration qu’il lui avait fait hier à la légère. S’il ne lui avait pas donné de réponse, au moins était-il très heureux de se savoir aimé... il rayonnait littéralement à travers leur lien.  
L’ayant observé tout son soûl, Nathaniel rappela son familier à lui, et passa dix bonnes minutes à réussir à retirer chaque écharde de ses pattes.  
\- Oui, mais l’intérieur d’un arbre creux regorge de choses passionnantes. Des insectes, de la sève perdue, des plantes bizarres ! protesta Darguel en se tortillant entre ses mains.  
\- La prochaine fois, je penserais à te mettre des chaussons, dans ce cas ! Tiens, accroche-toi, répondit son maître en le glissant dans sa nuque, sous ses cheveux blond clair.  
Et déployant ses ailes, il se hissa autant par elles que par les bras au sommet de l’arbre, comme un papillon qui bourdonne en marchant, d’où il put décoller, se sachant presque invisible pour des yeux humains, blanc contre le ciel bleu clair et lumineux. C’était une superbe journée pour voler ! Il se laissa porter par les vents marins, très haut, où il resta planer avec très peu d’efforts, laissant les muscles de ses ailes rectifier d’eux-mêmes leur inclinaison en fonction des courants. Il avait la sensation chaque fois aussi agréable d’être allongé à plat ventre sur un souffle d’air... il gardait les bras le long du corps, tunique et cheveux claquant dans le vent et tentant sans cesse de s’échapper du ruban qui les retenait au niveau des hanches. Le vent était fort, et plus encore en altitude ; Nathaniel resta donc assez bas, sous le soleil. C’est alors que ses sens captèrent une aura Immortelle, non loin de lui... la plume qu’il avait gardée serrée dans sa ceinture sembla pulser avec une ardeur nouvelle. L’ange du phare ! Par réflexe, Nathaniel glissa vers l’est pour se rapprocher de lui, et l’autre ne le détecta que lorsqu’ils furent séparés par moins de cinq cent mètres. Un ange mineur, peut-être même un ange-gardien. Ayant été une Puissance, lui-même avait conservé une grande portée, mais autrement, il aurait dû être incapable de le voir à moins de cette distance aussi. Il était également en vol plus ou moins stationnaire ; une buse grise faisait des allers retours entre le soleil et lui, piquant sur lui comme si elle comptait l’attaquer, et l’ange esquivait chaque fois d’un infime mouvement. Lorsque Nathaniel fut assez proche, il tendit le bras, et l’animal vint se poser doucement dessus, puis il perdit le courant sur lequel il volait et se laissa tomber souplement sur un toit du village. Un toit bien plus haut que tous les autres, et plat ; l’hôtel de ville ! Nathaniel l’y rejoignit et s’y posa en brassant l’air de ses ailes secondaires – il se demandait souvent comment faisaient les anges à une seule paire d’ailes pour se stabiliser quand ils atterrissaient. Ils se touchèrent les bras en signe de courtoisie, puis l’ange du phare prit la parole :  
\- C’est une question d’habitude, très-haut.  
\- Je t’en prie, mon frère. Je ne suis pas plus saint que toi ; quelles affaires un haut gradé pourrait-il avoir sur Terre ?  
Il y a donc une autre histoire à tes quatre ailes, qu’il faudra que j’entende de ta propre bouche un jour. Je sens que tu n’es plus en mal d’amour, à présent, et me permettrai donc de ne plus me taire.  
La voix de l’ange du phare était assez différente de ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Ni grave et profonde comme la sienne, ni ambiguë dans ses intonations comme celle de Darguel, on aurait pu croire qu’elle appartenait à un jeune homme de l’époque grecque. Pendant ce temps, Nathaniel sentait son rat se tendre tandis que la perception de la buse entrait en contact avec la sienne. Pour une première rencontre entre familiers, voir un prédateur ! Il leva une main à sa nuque pour le réconforter. L’ange s’en aperçut.  
\- Pardonne-moi ! Je n’avais pas réalisé, s’écria-t-il. Laisse-le donc tranquille, Querué, ton tempérament trop fier effraie notre ami !  
La buse pencha la tête de côté, puis souleva ses ailes et fut happée par le vent qui avait encore forci. Darguel se détendit.  
\- Merci pour la préparation à ce genre de rencontre, grimaça le rat en esprit.  
\- Quel est ton nom ? fit son maître à voix haute.  
\- Manasiah.  
\- Ange exécutant ; nous sommes donc égaux !  
\- Un ange égal aurait commencé par se présenter à son tour, plutôt que de m’identifier en premier et de me laisser demander... tu es si accoutumé au pouvoir que tu ne réalises même pas l’utiliser. Es-tu Nathaniel, la Puissance qui déposa ce titre aux pieds du Seigneur après avoir laissé tuer son familier et Justin, fils d’Ehveras, il y a de cela trois années ?  
\- Voilà un missionnaire fort bien renseigné, dit Nathaniel avec un sourire amer ; l'ange était bien rude avec lui.  
\- Je serai Archange. Il est de mon devoir de savoir.  
Il déplia ses ailes et en battit un peu. Lorsqu’il serait élevé au rang d’Archange, elles deviendraient bien plus grandes, autant que celles de Nathaniel, bien qu’étant seulement deux. Les deux Immortels contemplèrent un moment la ville, côte à côte. Manasiah pencha un peu la tête à un moment.  
\- Je dois te laisser. L’humain qui est dans ce bâtiment revient. Vas donc rejoindre le tien ! Il est dix-sept heures ; il ne va pas tarder.  
\- Même ma mission t’est connue !  
\- Oui, Nathaniel, il y a peu de choses de toi que j’ignore, en vérité.  
Et sans ajouter un mot, l’ange masqua ses ailes et disparut par une porte sur la gauche, laissant un Nathaniel pensif au-dessus des maisons. Darguel pointa le nez de dessous ses cheveux.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bonhomme ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... je ne pense pas l’avoir rencontré auparavant...  
\- Je pense que tu te trompes. Il se comporte avec toi comme s’il t’avait déjà parlé, mais il ne semble pas croire que tu le remettrais, répondit le rat en plissant les yeux.  
\- Un ange mineur en formation d’Archange ? Vraiment, ça ne m’évoque rien.  
\- Alors il a raison ! soupira le familier. Il m’intrigue. Même si je n’ai pas envie de revoir son rapace. Enfin, on en apprendra peut-être plus tard... Pendant ce temps, il a également raison sur le fait que Loann va s’inquiéter si tu n’es pas là quand il rentre de cours.  
C’était vrai ; Nathaniel ouvrit ses ailes, et, captant le vent, se laissa soulever dans les airs presque sans effort.


	6. L'aspirant archange

Loann laissa Aurore devant chez elle, et tourna son coin de rue pour apercevoir le bois et sa maison. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir sur ce qui lui restait de trajet. Il prit le temps d’embrasser sa mère, qui lui apprit que son père ne rentrerait pas avant samedi ; elle se pencha vers son visage d’un air inquiet.  
\- Loann, je te trouve totalement ailleurs, ces derniers temps... on ne te voit presque plus, tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ta chambre, je ne sais pas ce que tu y fais – je ne t’entends même pas jouer de flûte - mais ce n’est pas sain du tout. C’est l’ordinateur qui... ?  
Le jeune hermaphrodite manqua d’éclater de rire, mais il se retint à temps.  
\- Non, maman, je ne deviens par cyberdépendante- dépendant, pardon, je reviens de cours. C’est juste que... eh bien, on a beaucoup de travail en ce moment au conservatoire. Avant c’était le concert, maintenant on va avoir un gros contrôle en histoire de la musique, et ça implique de passer beaucoup de temps le nez dans le livre d’histoire. Il est lundi prochain.  
En plus, c’était la vérité, même si ce n’était pas ce contrôle qui l’enfermait dans sa chambre dès qu’il pouvait. A vrai dire, il risquait d’avoir une assez mauvaise note si Nathaniel avait disparu de sa vie le jour précédent... Cette idée lui serra le cœur, et il s’empressa de monter dans sa chambre. L’ange l’y attendait, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Ils s’étreignirent.  
\- Tu m’as manqué ! Huit heures sans toi, c’était déjà trop long !  
\- Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué, petit humain... mais je suppose que c’est moins dur pour moi, qui ressens en permanence notre lien.  
Loann voulut protester, puis il se retint ; il avait été d’humeur tellement légère, toute la journée, qu’il avait complètement oublié de donner une vraie réponse à l’ange. Il n’était pas sûr d’en avoir une, malgré ce qu’il avait dit à Aurore. Aimait-il Nathaniel ? Cela avait-il vraiment de l’importance ? Il se sentait bien en sa présence, très bien ; pour l’instant, ça lui suffisait amplement.

La soirée se passa dans la tranquillité. Loann avait finalement décidé de réviser un peu son histoire de la musique, et lisait, adossé contre l’épaule de Nathaniel qui grattouillait son rat, le regard dans le vague. Marenga dormait dans le t-shirt de son maître, et y resta quand ce dernier se mit au lit ; blotti contre l'ange, il l’avait complètement oubliée. Il n’avait par contre pas du tout envie de s’endormir. Il écoutait son compagnon respirer, changeait de position lorsqu’il bougeait, caressait ses longs cheveux comme de la soie, qui semblaient ne jamais devoir s’emmêler, respirait son odeur indéfinissable... mais ce qu’il avait pensé un peu plus tôt, face à sa mère, l’asticotait dans son bonheur comme un moustique entr’aperçu, jusqu’à devenir gênant. Nathaniel allait disparaître. Il retournerait au ciel, dans sa dimension sainte, et ils ne se reverraient sans doute jamais... Poing serré contre ses lèvres, il se sentait de plus en plus mal d’y penser, lorsqu’une phrase d’Ehveras lui revint en mémoire... « ce dernier caresse en ce moment même l’idée de sacrifier ses précieuses ailes pour rester sur Terre avec toi ». Sans doute une fluctuation de son esprit humain pour le réconforter, mais il s’aperçut que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se sentait trop petit et trop peu sûr de ses sentiments pour qu’un si noble et bel ange fasse un tel sacrifice pour lui...

Il dut malgré tout finir par trouver le sommeil, car la sonnerie du réveil le fit bondir à sept heures trente pile. Il se prépara sous le regard attentif de Nathaniel, l’embrassa et partit. Aurore le retrouva sur le chemin.  
\- Ah ! Redescendu parmi les mortels ? Tu as l’air beaucoup moins absent aujourd’hui.  
\- J’ai dormi plus longtemps.  
\- Par contre, tu sembles plus tracassé. Bah, je ne te poserai pas de questions, fit-elle en haussant les épaules devant le mutisme de son ami.  
\- Je... j’ai l’air bizarre ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je sais tout, car je suis ta meilleure amie et je te connais par cœur !  
Loann se contenta de sourire. Le port se dessinait par à-coups entre les maisons à mesure qu’ils remontaient la rue, et la mer se distinguait vaguement du ciel nuageux par un gris plus bleuté. Aurore lui parlait, lui racontait comment sa sœur avait fait une chute de cheval spectaculaire pendant son dernier cours d’équitation, paraissait surtout vouloir meubler le silence. Il semblait qu’elle n’était pas vraiment à l’aise depuis hier. Sûrement, museler sa franchise et sa curiosité naturelles lui coûtait, mais son ami ne se sentait vraiment pas disposé à lui ouvrir entièrement l’histoire qu’il vivait.

Aujourd'hui encore, Loann ne suivit pas grand chose de ses cours ; heureusement, il y avait surtout de la pratique au programme, et il lui suffisait de suivre le mouvement à la flûte pour satisfaire le professeur. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Ehveras au sujet des sentiments de Nathaniel, qui étaient suffisamment forts pour qu'il ait ensuite confirmé qu'il avait considéré rester définitivement sur Terre... quand on y pensait, une semaine, c'était là tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Mais que d'émotions... et puis, l'ange semblait si bien le connaître et tout savoir de lui qu'il était dur de se raisonner sur ce point. Mais de là à en devenir mortel ! Non, vraiment, plus Loann y pensait, plus l'idée l'horrifiait. Il ne savait pas tout ce que représentait une paire d'ailes – double, qui plus est – mais il savait que quelques jours ne suffisaient certainement pas à prendre une aussi terrible décision. Malgré toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait, Ehveras aux cheveux bleutés avait raison là-dessus. Non, vraiment, il fallait empêcher Nathaniel de faire une chose pareille. Il lui en parlerait dès ce soir.  
Mais à peine eut-il le temps de ressentir le soulagement d'avoir résolu un problème dans sa tête, qu'un second émergea : son ange allait disparaître. Il avait parlé de deux semaines seulement, et on était déjà mercredi de la seconde... Il était arrivé lundi – détail que le jeune hermaphrodite ne risquait pas d'oublier – et il allait partir trop vite... et on ne pouvait rien y faire.

 

\- Edouard, Didier, retournez vous assurer que la porte du cinquième est restée intouchée. Mon mauvais pressentiment la concernant...  
\- Oui, monsieur !  
Les deux policiers disparurent dans l'ascenseur. Manasiah poussa un soupir. Vraiment, ils étaient d'une patience... il les avait déjà envoyés là-haut trois fois rien qu'aujourd'hui, et il était lui-même allé vérifier à plusieurs reprises cette fichue porte sans n'y rien trouver. Pourtant, son cœur continuait à vibrer d'un sombre avertissement, trop vague pour être pris au sérieux dans l'immédiat, mais il aurait certainement le loisir de s'y intéresser avant le grand jour... Nouant les bras autour de sa taille, l'ange recula dans le bureau du maire en repoussant la grande porte, et s'y tint immobile, attendant que son occupant daigne faire quelque chose de lui. L'homme barbu assis seul à la grande table écrivait. Manasiah s'amusa encore une fois de l'ironie du sort – ou peut-être du Père – qui avait fait de lui un ange-gardien en même temps que Nathaniel, et dans la même ville... non, vraiment, la coïncidence était trop énorme. Le Seigneur est omniscient, omnipotent et omniprésent, et bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu manquer d'entendre le cœur de l'un de ses bergers soupirer après sa Puissance préférée pendant ces longues années. Quel était donc son dessein ? S'amuser avec ses créations tandis qu'elles se prenaient d'amour les unes pour les autres ? Il soupira encore une fois, peut-être plus audiblement, car le maire leva les yeux de son papier et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.  
\- Manasiah ! Ne restez pas debout quand je suis assis, voyons !  
\- Ne te soucie pas de moi, répondit l’intéressé avec un geste évasif.  
\- Facile à dire, monsieur l'ange. Allons, venez vous asseoir auprès de moi et parlons un peu, que je m'aère la tête de ces fichues finances. Des nouvelles de mon assassin ?  
\- Aucune, répondit Manasiah en prenant place sur le siège à côté du maire. Il y a bien quelques personnes qui te portent rancune, mais pas d'assez organisées ou retorses pour t'abattre pendant un discours...  
\- Bah, de toute façon, je suis préparé. S'il venait à réussir son coup après-demain...  
\- André. Je prendrais moi-même le coup plutôt que de laisser tuer une personne dont on m'a confié la garde.  
\- J'en serais bien embêté, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire, en se grattant la nuque. A choisir entre vous et moi...  
\- Ce n'est pas une balle qui me sera fatale.  
\- Tout de même...  
Le maire se leva finalement pour préparer du thé, puis ils le burent en devisant tranquillement de choses et d'autres. Lorsque Manasiah sentit que son protégé était à nouveau détendu et dispos pour ses affaires, il prit congé de lui, et remonta sur le toit en faisant un détour pour retourner voir la fameuse porte du cinquième étage. Elle se trouvait au bout d'un couloir bordé de bureaux de la petite administration ; vert foncé, sans serrure, elle donnait simplement sur une pièce encombrée d'étagères croulant sous les registres, avec une unique fenêtre donnant sur la rue, même pas du côté de la place où André Pusaillier devait donner son discours. Il effleura les papiers du bout des doigts sans rien ressentir de plus. Vraiment, c'était lorsqu'il regardait la porte qu'il sentait un danger.

Une fois sur le toit, il n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour y recevoir Querué, sa buse cendrée.  
\- Tu m'attendais ? demanda-t-il en lissant les plumes de ses ailes.  
\- Comme toujours, mon maître.  
\- Je pourrais leur dire que tu es un animal de compagnie...  
\- Un rapace ? répondit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux perçants. Si tu étais fauconnier, peut-être, mais pas chef d'enquête policière.  
\- Ça m'ennuie de te laisser seule...  
\- Moi aussi. Mais c'est ainsi.  
Ils restèrent un moment à contempler la mer, puis la buse reprit la parole.  
\- Tu as cessé d'agiter tes pensées.  
\- Oui. J'ai pris une décision. Parler à Nathaniel ne fera aucun bien ; de toute façon, quand il est avec moi, je perds mes moyens.  
\- Ça, je l'avais remarqué, au point même de me renvoyer pour plaire à son familier.  
\- Je pense que je vais essayer de désamorcer la situation... en rencontrant Ehveras.  
L’oiseau s’étrangla, mais Manasiah n’y prit pas garde. Ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait tremper un peu le doigt dans ce torrent d'émotions qui rugissait entre Nathaniel et son ancien partenaire. Ses intentions étaient louables ; il voulait trouver un moyen pour que chaque parti ressorte de cette mission périlleuse pour l'ancienne Puissance sans que les choses aient empirées comme elles semblaient devoir le faire, ou sans bain de sang. Ses raisons l'étaient un peu moins ; fasciné depuis toujours par la relation entre Nathaniel et Ehveras, il était las de rester dans l'ombre, sa patience était fortement érodée, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il avait besoin de se rapprocher de l'objet de ses désirs. Après tant d'années, une ouverture, une petite ouverture paraissait lui tendre les bras. La voix de Querué le ramena sur Terre.  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Ehveras ? Ehveras ? Il est dangereux ! C'est une Puissance, un haut ange capable de sentir tes émotions : si tu laisses échapper le moindre filament d'hostilité envers lui, il saura. De plus, tu es jeune, tu es en formation, il ne t'écoutera pas !  
\- Je suis tout de même un futur Archange ! protesta Manasiah, blessé.  
\- Tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas par pure incapacité à contrôler tes sentiments. Nathaniel ne te connaît que depuis quelques jours ! Tu es simplement poussé en avant par le fait qu'il se soit rapproché de lui-même de toi – encore une fois, tu ne réfléchis pas ! Et dans quel sens vas-tu intervenir, hein ? Vas-tu réconcilier Nathaniel et Ehveras pour le bien de tous, ou le convaincre d'abandonner pour avoir le champ libre ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le champ libre, dit doucement Manasiah en caressant l'oiseau du doigt. Son cœur appartient à un mortel.  
\- Tu n'en es que plus désespérant dans tes tentatives.  
\- Les familiers ne doivent-ils pas soutenir leur compagnon ?  
\- La plupart d'entre eux, peut-être ; mais dans mon cas, il s'agit plus souvent de tempérer tes actions irréfléchies, soupira la buse en prenant son envol.  
L'ange la regarda s'élever dans les airs sur les courants marins. Elle avait raison, comme d'habitude. Et, comme d'habitude, il allait passer outre ses conseils, et le regretter après coup. Manasiah s'assit sur le muret qui entourait le toit, et laissa son regard dériver à la surface de l'océan qu'on voyait très bien d'à peu près partout dans la ville. Il finit par voir le phare. Il y était souvent retourné depuis la nuit où il y avait rencontré Nathaniel, car au lieu d'être apaisé comme cela avait dû être le cas pour l'ancienne Puissance, le cœur de Manasiah s'était langui de plus belle, ayant effleuré du bout des ailes ce qu'il aurait voulu être sien véritablement.  
Querué avait également posé une question pertinente : il avait résolu de faire quelque chose, certes, mais quoi ? Éloigner Ehveras, ou le rapprocher de Nathaniel ? Ou simplement intervenir pour apaiser son sang trop chaud, sans le pousser d’un côté ou de l’autre ? De toute façon, le Père ne l'avait certainement pas placé là en connaissance de la situation sans s'attendre à ce que le jeune ange ne se penche pas au moins un peu sur ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Enfin, aussi bien, Ehveras n'allait pas répondre à son appel : il n'avait aucune raison de le faire et pouvait très bien se permettre d'ignorer un aspirant Archange. Alors, autant tenter. Manasiah déploya ses longues, fines ailes, et prit autant d'altitude que possible avant de dériver vers la mer.

Il s'éloigna de la côte jusqu'au dernier affleurement rocheux avant le large, et s'y posa, faisant fuir un groupe de cormorans. Querué, qui l'avait suivi, s'amusa à les chasser en tout sens. Il la regarda faire un moment. Il s'assit, hésita, réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire sans trouver grand-chose... puis finalement se résolut : il était trop près pour rebrousser chemin... Il ferma les yeux, posa le poing sur son cœur, et, faisant le vide, retrouva peu à peu le lien qui l'unissait par la plume à Nathaniel ; puis le lien à sens unique qui permettait au superviseur de surveiller son missionnaire. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la perception d'Ehveras, il fit connaître sa présence et son désir de le voir. Il se retira alors avant que la Puissance ne se sente obligée, par courtoisie, de répondre, et resta sur son rocher à attendre en regardant les vagues se briser un peu plus bas. Il s'agissait en fait d'une pointe de récifs typiques du littoral, couverte d'algues et de bigorneaux à la base, de bernacles et de moules plus haut, entre lesquelles il fallait poser les pieds sous peine de se les couper. A l'endroit où s'était posé l'ange, au sommet du rocher, la roche rose réapparaissait de dessous les coquillages et formait quelques endroits plus plats et plus lisses où se tenir. Le vent était assez fort ici pour soulever ses longs cheveux couleur du bois tendre et ébouriffer les plumes de ses ailes. Loin de tout, il se sentait en paix. Le port était visible mais indistinct. Aucun bateau en vue malgré le beau temps. Pas besoin de masquer sa nature ici !  
A un moment, Querué replia ses ailes et piqua sur lui pour se poser sur son épaule.  
\- Il arrive ? demanda son maître.  
\- Oui.

Il leva la tête : les nuages au-dessus de lui semblaient descendre vers la Terre, comme en filandres de toile d'araignée ou en volutes de fumée, en une longue goutte grise qui révéla un Immortel à double paire d'ailes, un peu au-dessus de Manasiah. Il se laissa doucement descendre sur le vent, jusqu'à toucher du pied le rocher en face de lui, et secoua la tête pour dégager les mèches de ses cheveux bleutés. Le jeune ange se laissa tomber à terre et embrassa l'ourlet de sa tunique en signe de respect.  
\- Relève-toi, Manasiah, aspirant Archange, fit la profonde voix de la Puissance.  
Ce dernier obéit et osa croiser son regard brièvement.  
Des yeux gris d'ange, très clairs, froids, si magnifiques qu'on aurait pu y puiser de quoi alimenter un siècle de poésie. Il l'avait déjà vu, bien sûr, en Eden, mais pas si près, et jamais il ne l'avait regardé en face... Ehveras était bien connu pour être un parfait exemple de l'orgueil des Puissances. Il ne s'occupait pas des basses castes du Ciel, réservant sa familiarité et son affection à ceux de son rang, et d'aucuns juraient qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire qu'à Nathaniel. Ce dernier était moins hautain, plus amical avec chacun et doué de gentillesse, sans en être dénudé de la grandeur de son rang, et certainement pas aux yeux de Manasiah... Leur couple avait été la combinaison parfaite de deux opposés qui se complètent et suscitent l'admiration autour d'eux. Les voir décoller ensemble d'Eden, dans un tourbillon d'ailes, parés d'or et d'argent pour réprimer les forces des Enfers, était vraiment une vision qui avait enchanté les sens du jeune ange chaque fois qu'il pouvait y assister.  
Et maintenant, voilà qu'Ehveras se tenait devant lui ; il avait répondu à l'appel d'un ange mineur et s'était déplacé en personne pour l'entendre. Que s'était-il passé dans son esprit ? La perte de son fils et de Nathaniel avait-elle entrainé sa fierté de Puissance, ou était-ce la curiosité d'être sollicité par un ange dans la même ville que celle de la mission de son ancien partenaire ?

Ehveras s'était laissé aller contre une arrête rocheuse qui lui arrivait en bas du dos, et le considérait en silence, les bras croisés sur son torse. Sentant Queuré enfoncer ses serres dans son épaule pour le pousser à réagir, Manasiah prit la parole.  
\- Votre présence m'honore, Tout-Puissant. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir ainsi appelé céans.  
\- Je suis intrigué, répondit l'Immortel d’une voix égale en se caressant le menton. Je t'écoute.  
Manasiah sentait l'esprit de son interlocuteur déployé, présent autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à une Puissance, mais c'était la première fois qu'il devait lui masquer ses émotions sans avoir l'air de le faire. Heureusement, le fait de le voir ainsi à son écoute suscitait en lui un émerveillement qui supplantait la jalousie qu'il ressentait habituellement en le regardant de loin avec son partenaire.  
Et aussi, il tremblait de peur à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il se détourna pour regarder la mer et y puiser la force de conserver sa fluidité d'expression.  
\- Deux Immortels dans un si petit village : je ne pouvais pas manquer de croiser Nathaniel.  
Comme de juste, Ehveras se crispa de manière visible, et ses yeux passèrent de froid à glacial.  
\- J’ai eu l'occasion, étant né Archange même si je ne le suis pas encore de fait, d’observer de loin et de juger de la situation, comme il est du devoir de ma caste de le faire.  
Soulignant son statut, Manasiah espérait amener son interlocuteur à considérer son point de vue, même s’il n’était pour le moment qu’un ange exécutant. Les Archanges n’étaient pas concernés eux-mêmes par la sainte hiérarchie. Il s’agissait d’une classe d’êtres à part, aussi objectifs que possible, observateurs d’Eden, dont le rôle était d’organiser les différents degrés d’anges entre eux. Le plus souvent, c’était eux qui supervisaient les missionnaires pendant leur temps libre, bien que n’importe quel rang d’ange au-dessus de ces derniers puisse décider de s’en charger.  
\- Oui, j’ai observé Nathaniel, reprit Manasiah. Masqué par le talent des Archanges, qui rend mon aura difficilement détectable, je suis resté dans son ombre souvent. Je l’ai observé alors qu’il rencontrait son hermaphrodite ; j’ai ressenti comme lui l’hésitation à fleur de sens, que vous avez dû à votre tour effleurer lorsque vous l’avez rencontré. Cette dualité qui frôle celle des Immortels, habituellement bien moins forte chez des humains à double sexe que chez celui-ci. Elle est difficile à ignorer... il n'est pas pareil.  
Manasiah, tout en parlant précautionneusement, lisait tout ce qu’il était possible de lire sur le visage d’Ehveras. D’abord de marbre, puis d’agacement lorsqu’il avait révélé avoir suivi Nathaniel à son insu, comme à celui de son superviseur. Oui, il poussait un peu loin son futur statut... aucun ange d’Eden n’était en droit de demander une justification de ses actes à un Archange : c’était là-dessus qu’il jouait ses cartes. Ils avaient leurs raisons pour tout, et ne répondaient qu’au Seigneur lui-même. Manasiah était en équilibre précaire, n’en étant pas encore un, mais Ehveras ne semblait pas disposé encore à le reprendre à ce sujet, occupé à l’écouter. Il voulait entendre ce qu’il avait à dire sur cette histoire. C’était encourageant.  
\- Peut-être qu’à son contact trop longtemps, n’importe quel ange est voué à lui porter un amour qu’il ne réserve qu’à ses seuls semblables normalement ; ou peut-être Nathaniel, qui voit la vertu et la beauté en chaque créature du Seigneur, y était-il prédestiné. Vous qui supervisez plus volontiers ses actions que ses sentiments, avez-vous seulement laissé votre cœur battre à l’unisson du sien un instant, pour démêler et comprendre ses coupables sentiments ?  
Le visage d’Ehveras était à nouveau fermé et indéchiffrable. Mais plus intensément que jusqu’ici, sa conscience de Puissance l’emplissait, et ressentait la sincérité de ses paroles. Manasiah se tenait fermement. Il ne fallait pas l’agresser, ni surtout laisser transparaitre sa propre passion dans ses paroles ou dans son cœur. La Puissance, appuyée sur l’arrête rocheuse, décroisa les bras pour joindre les mains sur ses genoux.  
\- Je l’ai fait, une fois, une seule depuis que Nathaniel est descendu sur Terre, dit-il doucement, d’une voix plus douce d’ailleurs que ce dont le jeune ange l’aurait jamais cru capable. La dernière nuit de pleine lune. As-tu aussi vu cela ?  
La dernière nuit de pleine lune ? Manasiah n’eut guère besoin de réfléchir pour remettre le moment dont il s’agissait. Mardi soir... les agresseurs de Loann, l’avertissement par Ehveras au temple... il s’était senti si seul, si impuissant devant la violence dont Ehveras faisait preuve envers Nathaniel cette nuit-là, qu’il était allé soupirer sous les étoiles, assis sur le phare du port. La nuit où Nathaniel était venu le rejoindre. Une intense frustration l’envahit. N’était-il donc venu à lui que pour oublier Ehveras ? Queuré avait eu raison : l'ancienne Puissance ne s'était pas rapprochée de lui, ne serait-ce que par hasard : elle était simplement venue se réconforter auprès des siens. Il avait capté cela lorsqu'il s'était posé devant lui, cette nuit-là, sollicitant en silence sa compagnie, mais il avait probablement sublimé la rencontre sans s'en apercevoir...  
Pendant un moment, Manasiah laissa inconsidérément cette révélation le bouleverser, et il sentit qu’Ehveras captait un mélange de sentiments dont il ne pouvait pas logiquement identifier la source. Cela le fit froncer les sourcils et son regard transperça le jeune ange.  
\- Tu n’es pas honnête avec moi, constata-t-il d’une voix basse et grondante. Tu protèges Nathaniel pour une raison que je ne connais pas.  
Dans sa bouche, le prénom de Nathaniel sonnait avec un mélange de profonde douleur et de douceur infinie... Manasiah eut soudain l’impression de communier avec Ehveras, à un niveau bien plus profond que la parole ou le ressenti des sentiments, par la simple élocution qu’ils avaient en commun de ce nom. Finalement, il se recentra et répondit à la précédente question.  
\- Non. Je ne l’ai pas vu. Ehveras, dit-il en osant impunément prononcer son nom, je vous conjure de mettre de côté mes motivations, quelles qu’elles soient, car elles n’ont pour seul but que l’harmonie entre chacun, et de considérer ce que je vous dis là. Plutôt que de juger de votre lance d’or sans vous immerger plus profondément dans le cas de celui que vous aimiez jadis, tentez de voir les choses de son côté : et pardonnez-lui.  
Querué battit des ailes sur son épaule, mais Manasiah n’avait pas besoin d’elle pour se rendre compte que les derniers mots était en trop. Les yeux d’Ehveras étincelèrent.  
\- Il me semble qu’il n’est pas du devoir des hauts Archanges sans faille et sans reproche de se mêler de la vie privée des anges qu’ils fédèrent ! tonna-t-il subitement. Il me paraît également prématuré pour toi, aspirant, de me parler de la sorte !  
Effrayé, Manasiah ne put répondre. Était-il allé trop loin ? Il se rappela trop tard que la colère rendait volontiers son interlocuteur violent et pria pour ne pas en faire les frais.  
\- J’ai entendu ce que tu avais à dire. Je retourne maintenant en Eden ; adieu !  
\- Que les faveurs du Père vous accompagnent, parvint à dire le jeune ange, ne trouvant pas mieux qu’une formule rituelle d’au revoir.  
Ehveras leva les bras au ciel, renversant la tête, et disparut comme une bougie qu’on souffle.

\- Voilà qui s’est bien passé, commenta Querué.  
\- Le... Le courroux d’une Puissance peut être effrayant !  
La buse pencha la tête de côté, amusée, et alla se percher sur l’arrête rocheuse qu’Ehveras venait de libérer.  
\- Cela dit, c’était moins pire que prévu. Il t’arrive d’avoir l’air intelligent !  
\- Espérons en tout cas que je l’ai fait réfléchir...


	7. Les soupirs apaisés

En rentrant de cours ce soir-là, Loann écouta Aurore lui parler de choses et d’autres sans vraiment lui prêter attention, et sans remarquer non plus qu’elle avait l’air ennuyé de qui se fait du souci pour ses amis. Il était tracassé par la façon dont il allait parler de cette histoire de brûler ses ailes à Nathaniel. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu’il sacrifie ça pour lui, c’était sûr, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que l’ange pense qu’il ne l’aimait pas assez. Il fallait qu’il commence par là. Lui donner une vraie réponse à la déclaration d’amour qu’il lui avait arrachée. Il fit la bise à Aurore devant sa maison, et hésita devant la sienne. Il ne voyait pas Nathaniel ; il était sûrement assis dans sa chambre, à l’attendre.  
Loann finit par prendre le sentier qui s’enfonçait dans la forêt. Il était encore tôt, il avait le temps d’y réfléchir, de s’aérer la tête un peu. Il faisait gris mais chaud, et une légère brume s’élevait du sol mouillé, emplissant l’air de moiteur et les bois de mystère. Ce qui ne dérouta pas du tout le jeune hermaphrodite qui les connaissait par cœur. Il parcourut un peu de chemin, s’enfonçant parmi les arbres sur un chemin bien net et assez large pour trois hommes de front. Il sentait son cœur s’apaiser avec la distance qu’il mettait entre le village et lui, cet effet qu’il avait tant recherché à une époque et que lui procurait la forêt depuis longtemps. Après un bon vingt minutes de marche, il parvint à son but ; il s’agissait d’une petite cascade, peu haute mais large, qui alimentait un bassin naturel. La source de la rivière qui coupait les bois en deux. Et en semaine, elle était souvent vierge de randonneurs, comme aujourd’hui. Loann s’assit sur son rocher au bord de l’eau. Il laissa son regard dériver à la surface, essayant de deviner les poissons et les herbes aquatiques sous les remous. Ici, le brouillard était vaguement plus épais et s’élevait directement de la chute, vapeur froide créant volutes et formes indistinctes pour qui voulait bien y plonger le regard assez longtemps. Le jeune hermaphrodite resta là un moment, à se perdre simplement dans l’onde sans penser à rien. Il avait besoin de ce genre de moment, seul avec lui-même, pour faire le vide et remettre sa tête à l’endroit quand elle en avait besoin.  
Lorsqu’il leva les yeux pour scruter les arbres d’un air absent, son regard tomba sur une tâche dorée de l’autre côté du bassin ; un petit animal. Un rat topaze ! Il se redressa brusquement et fit volte-face. Derrière lui, assis sur une branche d’arbre, se tenait Nathaniel, qui l’observait sans mot dire, et il put voir un moment le même air absent qu’il avait lui-même une seconde plus tôt sur le visage de l’ange avant que ce dernier se recompose, pris de court. Les pans du kimono qu’il appelait tunique étaient lâches au-dessus de sa ceinture de tissu, laissant deviner son torse parfait, et ses quatre ailes étaient repliées contre son dos, lui donnant l’air plus grand qu’il n’était réellement. Elles s’entrouvrirent un moment lorsqu’il se laissa glisser à terre, puis se refermèrent, chose que Loann avait rarement vue ; d’habitude, il les laissait au moins entrouvertes derrière lui. Sans une parole, ils s’étreignirent.  
\- J’empiète encore sur tes cachettes, finit par dire l’ange dans ses cheveux.  
\- Tu fais partie de mes cachettes, Nathaniel... alors c’est bon...  
Il serait bien resté comme ça encore un moment, mais l’ange s’écarta en le tenant par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux, l’air sérieux.  
\- Je n’entends pas souvent ce genre de chose venant de toi, petit humain.  
\- Ah, je savais bien que j’avais besoin de te le dire pour t’en convaincre. Je t’aime.  
Voilà, ça, c’était dit, avec simplicité et sincérité, les yeux dans les yeux. A présent, Nathaniel ne douterait plus de lui. Mais ce dernier eut comme un voile de souffrance dans le regard, et se détourna de lui pour regarder la chute d’eau, nouant les bras autour de sa taille.  
\- Cette phrase... je l’attends depuis des jours, mais l’entendre m’emplit de douleur... juste deux mots d'extase... c’est risible, comme toujours, dit-il aigrement en se frottant l’arrête du nez.  
\- Mais... tu casses mon moment parfait ! s’écria Loann. Je t’aime, tu m’aimes, la vie est belle, pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches des complications là où il n’y en a pas ?

 

Pas de complications ? Nathaniel faillit rire et aggraver son cas. Un Immortel et un humain asexué. Pas de complications. Comme ça semblait simple, de son point de vue !  
\- A vrai dire, je suis conçu ainsi, fit-il subitement en se tournant vers Loann. Sublimer les sens des mortels. C’est l’ange qui t’attire.  
\- Pour ça, j’ai une réponse : si j’avais dû être attiré par toi, je l’aurais été bien plus tôt, non ? Mais de toute manière, je m’en fiche, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y attaches de l’importance. Je sais ce que tu représentes pour moi. C’est tout cela que j’aime, pas juste l’ange, pas juste Nathaniel, pas juste le choix que tu m’apportes. Tout ce que tu es.  
Cela au moins était vrai. L’aura dont les Immortels étaient entourés et qui magnifiait l’adoration des mortels opérait dès qu’ils posaient les yeux sur l’un d’entre eux. A bien y réfléchir, lors de leur première rencontre, Loann s’était montré plein de méfiance envers lui, et ne l’avait cru que lorsqu’il avait déployé ses ailes devant lui... même s’il avait ressenti un élan d’amour à ce moment, il l’avait muselé, et cela seul en disait long. Ce petit humain était décidément bien solide pour une brebis du Seigneur, et bizarrement imperméable aux artifices Immortels. Était-ce une particularité de tous les hermaphrodites ? Son cœur lui soufflait que non, mais son cœur n’était pas très fiable ces derniers temps.  
Voyant que l’ange gardait le silence, Loann éclata de rire.  
\- Oh, Nathaniel, tu es un être tellement plein d’émotions et de réflexions compliquées, ne t’en rajoute pas en plus !  
L’ange se laissa enlacer, serrant son humain dans ses bras avec autant de douceur que s’il s’agissait d’un Immortel nouvellement conçu. Il avait pour la première fois conscience d’embrasser un être unique au monde, pour lui ou pour la race humaine, quelque chose de précieux et de fragile qu’il fallait protéger et aimer. Soudain, celui-ci releva la tête de sa poitrine avec des yeux sérieux sous son grand front.  
\- Assieds-toi, il faut que je te parle.  
Surpris, l’ange s’exécuta et s’assit au bord du bassin, sur un des gros rochers qui semblaient avoir glissé en avalanche jusque dans l’eau. Loann s’assit à côté de lui, sembla se creuser la tête, puis rejeter finalement ses réflexions pour revenir à sa spontanéité naturelle.  
\- En fait, ce qu’a dit Ehveras, et que tu as confirmé derrière, me perturbe.  
\- En fait, tu dois être le seul mortel à oser tutoyer deux Puissances du Ciel, s’amusa Nathaniel qui avait tiqué comme chaque fois que Loann appelait son ancien partenaire par son prénom.  
\- Hein... ? Attends, j’essaye de te dire quelque chose d’important. J’ai réfléchi à cette histoire de brûler tes ailes pour devenir mortel – ça me perturbe dans le fait que ça pourrait être vrai.  
L’ange s’était légèrement crispé, mais il n’en répondit pas moins d’une voix égale, sans avoir besoin de prendre le temps du raisonnement :  
\- Moi aussi, j’y ai réfléchi, Loann. Si tu me le demandais...  
\- Eh bien justement, je crois que je ne vais pas te le demander.  
Incapable de rester assis, le jeune hermaphrodite s’était levé et faisait les cent pas devant lui.  
\- Franchement, je ne sais pas bien ce qu’être un ange représente. Je n’ai pas l’impression qu’avoir deux paires d’ailes est très courant, même si les deux anges que j’ai vu en avaient ; je suppose que ça représente quelque chose, quelque chose de précieux, genre un rang ou je ne sais pas quoi.  
\- Tu devines tellement juste que je m’en demanderais presque si je ne t’en ai pas déjà parlé, sourit Nathaniel. Ce sont les Puissances qui sont dotées de quatre ailes. C’est une caste d’anges dont la fonction principale est de défendre le Ciel ou la Terre contre les Enfers. Mais si je suis aujourd’hui à tes côtés, c’est parce que j’ai abandonné ce rang le jour où j’ai laissé tuer le fils de mon partenaire, Ehveras.  
\- Ton partenaire ? Qu’est-ce que c'est ? Non, attends, je n’en étais pas là à la base. Je te parlais de ce qu’être un ange représente.  
En son fort intérieur, Nathaniel remercia le Père qu’il n’ait pas maintenu sa question ; il aurait été bien en peine d’y répondre sans que le jeune humain comprenne une bonne moitié de ce qui l’opposait réellement à Ehveras, et qu’il aurait préféré garder pour lui.  
\- Mais je suis sûr d’une chose, c’est que sacrifier cela par amour me semble idiot. Pas futile, mais stupide, comprends-moi bien. Le fait que tu considères faire ça pour moi, sérieusement, me flatte et me fait me sentir spécial ; mais en même temps, cela m’effraye. Ai-je un tel pouvoir sur toi ? Un humain sur un ange ?  
Vu comme ça, ça semblait effectivement la sagesse même. Mais Nathaniel aussi y avait pensé.  
\- Rends-toi bien compte de ce que tu dis avant de rejeter définitivement l’idée, Loann. Lundi matin, je disparaîtrais de ta vie. Tout ce que je peux te promettre, à partir de ce moment, sera de toujours t’aimer et veiller sur toi depuis le Ciel, mais tu n'en sera ni conscient ni averti. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te rendre visite ; je ne sais pas même ce qu’il adviendra de moi une fois rentré. Je suppose que tu t’en doutais, mais en qualité de superviseur, Ehveras connaît la moindre de mes actions et pensées, et je ne pense pas qu’aimer un mortel soit tout à fait bien vu en Eden.  
\- Mais il n’a qu’à tenir sa langue, celui-là ! se fâcha Loann, un poing sur la hanche. De quoi il se mêle ? Ça ne le regarde pas !  
Nathaniel poussa un soupir en sentant son cœur s’affoler brièvement, manifestation de la désapprobation dudit superviseur. Il avait vaguement espéré qu’il ne soit pas occupé à le surveiller en ce moment même, mais Ehveras prenait manifestement son rôle très à cœur. Gérer en même temps Loann et son ancien ami, en ménageant les sentiments des deux, semblait être une tâche impossible. Il eut envie un moment de se confier un peu plus à son humain, de lui expliquer pourquoi Ehveras se sentait en fait concerné par la vie privée et sentimentale de Nathaniel, mais il préféra n’en rien faire. Cela n’aurait pas manqué de déclencher une nouvelle visite surprise de l'intéressé.  
\- C’est dur à expliquer en termes simples et avec égards ; disons les anges vivent ensemble, se côtoient, et vivent en harmonie selon la loi du Seigneur. Et le Seigneur a dit : les loups ne sont pas faits pour courir au côté des renards.  
\- Mouais, enfin le fait est qu’ils sont tous deux des canidés, et qu’il se trouve que nous sommes tous les deux des humanoïdes, ce n’est pas comme si tu étais, je ne sais pas, moi, une licorne ! On n'est tout de même pas dans la zoophilie, là !  
Une licorne ! Nathaniel réprima un sourire. Tant qu’à être un Immortel, autant en être un qui puisse voler ! Il regarda les grands yeux mordorés qui le considéraient gravement, sourit, leva une main pour prendre son humain par le menton.  
\- Quoi qu’il en soit, Loann, réfléchis encore un peu avant de trancher une décision pareille. Elle nous concerne tous les deux, mortel ou Immortel.  
Et pour couper court aux reproches, autant que parce qu’il le désirait, Nathaniel se pencha sur le jeune hermaphrodite et l’embrassa. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent comme rien que de très naturel, un baiser partagé en toute sérénité et pendant à peine quelques secondes, mais qui laissa Loann complètement chamboulé.  
\- O...Ose dire que nous ne sommes pas une espèce compatible... C’est tout réfléchi : tu restes ange, et on trouve une autre solution.  
Arriver à rester maître de soi après avoir embrassé un Immortel ! Décidément, voilà un petit bout d’humain qui n’avait pas fini d’étonner ! Nathaniel le regarda remettre son sac sur le dos et s’engager dans le sentier. A ce moment, il sentit une vague d’admiration du fond de lui ; il mit un moment à démêler ce sentiment des siens propres, et finit par comprendre que c’était Ehveras qui la ressentait pour Loann. Il en fut sidéré, à plus d’un titre.  
\- Tiens donc... ? dit-il à mi-voix. Je pensais que le lien superviseur-supervisé était à sens unique ? Que l’Archange pouvait ressentir les sentiments de son missionnaire, mais pas l’inverse ?  
\- Ah, ne me parle pas d’Archanges !  
La voix exaspérée d’Ehveras résonnait des tréfonds de son être, mais Nathaniel sentit sa présence s’évanouir avant qu’il puisse répondre.  
\- Tu ne m’avais plus parlé sans agressivité depuis des années... dit Nathaniel en s'adressant à la cascade.  
Darguel, qui était revenu à ses pieds, lui lança un regard radieux.

.

Lorsqu'ils furent à la maison, il faisait nuit, et Nathaniel partit, laissant Loann travailler un peu son histoire de la musique. Le jeune hermaphrodite, assis à son ordinateur, relisait ses notes d'un air absent. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à s'y intéresser – rejoignant en cela un bon trois quarts de la classe qui aurait également une mauvaise note lundi... il inquiéterait sûrement la prof. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être mauvais élève, et il n'aurait pas d'explication à lui fournir... plus le temps passait, plus il sentait peser sur son cœur le départ de Nathaniel, et la décision qu'il devrait prendre très bientôt. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi autant qu'il aurait dû. Par mécanisme, il attrapa la photo de son frère et la regarda un moment, les yeux dans le vague.  
\- Qu'aurais-tu aimé que je devienne, toi ? Un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Si tu pouvais me le dire, là maintenant, j'aurais moins de mal à me décider...  
Il dévisagea encore les traits qu'il connaissait par cœur, les yeux noirs, très sérieux et un peu écarquillés de nourrisson pris au dépourvu, la bouche plissée dans un demi-sourire, le duvet qui serait devenu de beaux cheveux bruns plus tard... puis il finit par dire d'un air pensif :  
\- Mais non... je suis bête... toi, tu m'aimerais comme je suis. Mon sexe t'importerait peu tant que je suis moi...  
Se renversant en arrière dans sa chaise, il prit sa ratte sous les aisselles et la porta à hauteur de ses yeux.  
\- Hein ? Vous vous en fichez, en fait. Et Aurore s'en fiche. Mes parents s'en fichent moins, mais ils m'acceptent. Mes amis s'en fichent puisqu'ils n'en savent rien.  
Reposant Marenga qui le regardait d'un air intrigué sur son bureau, il agita sa souris à l'écran sans être conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais pensé auparavant ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, parce qu'il avait été forcé par sa nature à accepter la dualité de son corps ? Les humains n'aiment pas être obligés. Mais maintenant, il avait le choix. Et ce choix le faisait remettre en question tout ce qu'il avait appris à tolérer en lui-même depuis tant d'années... Il n'en avait jamais voulu à la sage-femme qui avait dit à sa mère « c'est un garçon ! » en lui tendant son nourrisson ; qui aurait pensé à faire une échographie qui aurait détecté l'anomalie assez tôt pour l'opérer ? En plus, elle avait accouché à la maison. Mais il avait tant regretté... et le temps des regrets était fini, à présent. D'une manière ou d'une autre, à la fin de la semaine, il déciderait d'être normal.

.

Nathaniel était assis sur une arrête du toit de la maison, regardant derrière la cime des arbres la lueur mauve qui témoignait du prochain lever du soleil. On le voyait si mal, depuis le sol... sa mission allait bientôt prendre fin, cette mission si spéciale où tant de choses avaient été remises en question, et il retournerait sur Eden, pour aller s'agenouiller devant le Père et faire un rapport indifférent à un Archange en présence de son superviseur. Ce serait sans doute une scène mémorable. Peut-être pourrait-il se reposer un peu là-haut avant sa prochaine mission. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur se serrait et tentait de détourner ses pensées. La monotonie des missions ? Il n'y croyait pas avant aujourd'hui, par acquis de conscience, et celle-ci lui avait prouvé qu'il avait raison, mais comment reprendre une vie normale de missionnaire après Loann... ? Ehveras avait dit : « comme si le Père pensait te réhabiliter... » mais ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait ôté son rang de Puissance. Nathaniel avait de lui-même déposé ce titre à Ses pieds et ployé l'échine, certain de le mériter. Que se passerait-il s'il se réconciliait par miracle avec son ancien partenaire, qu'il arrivait de nouveau à le regarder en face, et qu'il redevenait une Puissance ? Était-ce seulement possible ?  
\- Pour regarder Ehveras en face à nouveau, commence donc par toi-même, suggéra Darguel, étalé de tout son long comme une crêpe sur les genoux de son maître.  
\- Étant impardonnable, je trouve ça peu faisable.  
\- Tu confortes ton ancien ami dans sa haine par ce genre de paroles, mon très-saint propriétaire. Plonge en toi, regarde attentivement, écoute ta tête et non pas ton cœur, de temps en temps.  
L'ange ne répondit rien, et se leva plutôt, glissant son familier dans sa manche. On voyait un bout de soleil à l'horizon, à présent. Loann n'allait pas tarder à se lever pour entamer son jeudi.   
Tandis qu'il s'étirait, la plume des ailes de Manasiah, qu'il avait toujours conservée contre sa peau sans trop savoir pourquoi, se mit doucement à pulser... Nathaniel leva vivement la tête : perché au sommet de son châtaigner favori, juste à côté de la maison, se trouvait l'aspirant Archange, qui le regardait avec un faible sourire. Quand était-il arrivé là, si près de lui, sans être trahi par son aura Immortelle ? Il n'avait rien senti, ni présence, ni réaction jusqu'ici dans la plume ! Mettant ces questions de côté, Nathaniel s'envola rapidement jusque dans le feuillage et se posa doucement à côté de lui, lui laissant cette fois le soin de prendre la parole. 

Mais Manasiah ne dit rien : il se contenta de poser les doigts sur la poitrine de Nathaniel, à l'endroit exact où était cachée la plume. Il chercha ce qu'il pouvait dire sans trahir les sentiments contradictoires qui étreignaient son cœur. Faire remarquer que Nathaniel avait conservé sa plume comme un talisman sur son cœur et voir ce qu'il pourrait trouver à répondre ? Lui reprocher cette fameuse nuit de mardi dernier où il n'était, somme toute, venu le voir que pour chasser Ehveras de son esprit ? Avouer qu'il lui avait parlé, qu'il était peut-être responsable de cette petite victoire qui avait causé son revirement d'attitude ? Lui révéler qu'il l'observait autant que son protégé actuel, le maire, en secret, et depuis si longtemps sans intervenir ? Ou rester dans l'ombre, comme il l'avait toujours fait, ce qui lui semblait finalement préférable. Mais il fallait justifier de sa présence si loin de la mairie, si près de la maison de son fameux Loann. Il avait simplement voulu venir le voir comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire, caché. Il avait oublié la plume. Finalement, Nathaniel lui évita cette peine en écarquillant soudain les yeux.  
\- C'est toi ! Je me souviens, à présent ! La grand-mère... Catherine Rosanel ! C'était toi que j'ai envoyé l'enlever lorsqu'elle a trépassé...  
Manasiah lui adressa un grand sourire.   
\- Je venais à peine d'être créé : c'était l'une des premières tâches qu'on m'ait confiées. C'était un honneur pour moi.  
Convoqué pour la première fois de son existence par un ange aussi haut dans la hiérarchie, Manasiah avait à peine osé lever les yeux... mais lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il avait été complètement subjugué par la beauté et la magnificence de son commanditaire. Il ne l'avait jamais croisé auparavant, et devait ne jamais l'oublier. Et déjà à ce moment Ehveras était à ses côtés, un peu en retrait, comme une ombre protectrice. La seule évocation de cette scène suffisait à lui faire revivre l'émoi qui l'avait saisi au plus profond de ses entrailles au moment où il avait plongé le regard dans celui de la Puissance pour la première fois, et qu'elle le lui avait rendu.

Stupéfait par tant de coïncidence, Nathaniel dévisageait l'Immortel assis à côté de lui sur la branche de châtaigner sans bouger. L'hermaphrodite qu'il protégeait sur ordre des cieux avait pour meilleure amie la petite-fille de Catherine dont il avait lui-même confié à Manasiah la mission d'aller la chercher pour l'emmener en personne au paradis, ce même aspirant qui avait reçu une mission dans ce petit village insignifiant au même moment que lui. Actuellement, au moins trois Immortels s'intéressaient à cette bourgade !  
Il regarda le visage de Manasiah et fut soudain saisi par son expression : douleur ou extase, il semblait en proie à quelque lutte intérieure, et Nathaniel ne supporta pas de voir un tel regard dans les yeux d'un ange... d'un geste trop rapide pour l'œil, il lui prit la main et la serra entre les siennes. Et avant que le jeune Immortel ne parvienne à se maîtriser et brider ses émotions, l'ancienne Puissance capta enfin cette vague de désir refoulé, ce besoin d'amour enfoui si profondément qu'il ne pouvait être récent.

Paniqué, Manasiah avait engagé un terrible combat contre lui-même qu'il était en train de perdre. Nathaniel lisait en lui comme une Bible ouverte ! C'était une catastrophe ! Il ne pouvait accéder à ses pensées, mais aucun de ses sentiments n'allait lui être inconnu après avoir établi un tel lien avec lui ! Et pourtant... il se sentait incapable d'ôter sa main, de repousser Nathaniel comme il aurait fallu le faire pour briser le contact. Il se contentait de brider ce qu'il ressentait en espérant ainsi limiter les dégâts.  
Nathaniel finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le regard qui plongea alors dans le sien était comme un soleil de bienveillance en plein hiver de doutes... jamais Manasiah ne s'était imaginé que ces yeux gris puissent receler tant de douceur... sans mot dire, sans demander la moindre explication, il l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, l'enveloppant dans ses ailes comme s'il voulait enrober d'amour le moindre centimètre de son corps. Manasiah se sentit comme un tout petit enfant dans les bras puissants de son père - d'autant qu'il n'était pas si vieux, alors que Nathaniel avait des centaines d'années d'existence derrière lui. Une étreinte qui disait : je t'ai ouvert, je t'ai lu, mon frère, et je t'aime plus que moi-même, mais tu n'es point le plus tendre de mes désirs. Une étreinte qui faisait exploser le cœur de Manasiah, incomparable avec le vol nocturne qu'ils avaient déjà partagé.  
Et lorsque Nathaniel le libéra de son sein, il se sentait essoufflé et s'aperçut que le tourbillon d'émotions s'était calmé. Il était en train de retrouver lentement cette paix intérieure habituellement propre aux Immortels, et le sang-froid calculateur des Archanges, deux qualités qu'il avait failli perdre depuis qu'il avait accepté cette mission...  
\- Pardonne-moi, Nathaniel, souffla-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

Ce dernier était sur le point de prononcer ces mots à son tour pour son inexcusable aveuglement, mais il se retint et serra plutôt, doucement, la main de Manasiah avant de la lui rendre. Il savait exactement quoi faire, il se sentait confiant et tranquille, ayant déjà eu affaire à ce type de situation de nombreuses fois par le passé. D'Immortel à Immortel. Rien à voir avec le flou confus qu'il ressentait à l'endroit de Loann, qui était tellement à part dans son monde. Et actuellement, il savait d'instinct que le jeune ange assis à ses côtés avait besoin qu'il se taise, et pas d'entendre des excuses de sa part. Il avait besoin de se sentir compris et pardonné.  
\- Loann est debout, constata ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Mon maire ne va pas tarder non plus beaucoup. La fin de ma mission approche doucement.  
\- Pour moi également, soupira Nathaniel.  
Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passerait alors. Le jeune hermaphrodite ne lui avait parlé de pencher ni vers le féminin ni vers le masculin, et il craignait vraiment que ses sentiments aient détourné son protégé du choix qu'il devrait faire. Ils n'avaient pas non plus voulu parler de leur séparation...  
Après s'être incliné avec respect, Manasiah déplia ses longues et fines ailes, et disparut à travers les feuilles, vers le ciel.


	8. Chapter 8

Peu à peu, les ténèbres de la nuit laissaient effectivement place au soleil, qui baignait tout le village endormi dans une lueur rosée irréelle. Depuis sa chambre qui donnait sur le bois, Loann avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller avec les gazouillis des oiseaux encore enveloppés de sommeil, s'éveillant à la quiétude du petit matin pleins d'entrain nouveau. Et depuis qu'il dormait fenêtre ouverte pour Nathaniel, il avait également pris l'habitude de trouver sa chambre un peu humide de la rosée du matin... mais cette humidité-ci, chaude et douceâtre, le poursuivait depuis bien plus longtemps. Son corps dysfonctionnel semblait toujours prendre un plaisir malsain à commencer de cracher du sang aux heures les moins intelligentes de la journée... comme en plein cours, ou pendant qu'il marchait dans la rue, ou encore lorsqu'il dormait.  
Soudain parfaitement éveillé, Loann arracha ses couvertures d'un grand geste en jurant, les yeux brillants, et bondit de son lit pour courir à la salle de bain, où il passa vingt bonnes minutes sous l'eau à se frotter vigoureusement les cuisses pour en ôter toute trace de souillure. C'était immonde, ça n'avait rien à faire là, absolument tout ce qui avait trait à son anomalie n'avait rien à faire dans sa vie ! Brûlant de l'intérieur, il appliqua une de ces protections hygiéniques complètement démesurées pour son âge qu'il haïssait tant dans son boxer masculin, passa un vieux jogging pour cacher le tout, et retourna dans sa chambre en prenant soin de ne croiser personne (ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver si tôt le matin). Il ne supportait pas qu'on le voie donner des signes de sa « maladie ». La vue du sang sur ses draps l'enragea davantage, et il arracha tout pour aller les rincer à grande eau dans la douche.

Il ne cessa de s'activer que lorsqu'il eut fait disparaître toute trace de l'existence de ses règles de sa chambre et du reste de la maison. Soudain envahi de lassitude, il se laissa tomber devant son ordinateur et prit la photo du nourrisson qui n'avait jamais quitté son bureau depuis l'arrivée de Nathaniel dans sa vie, et la dévisagea un moment en silence. Il lui avait toujours parlé pendant de longues minutes à chaque fois que cette période du mois arrivait, mais cette fois, il ne put trouver quoi dire... En reposant le cadre à droite de son écran, il était au moins sûr qu'une chose : quoiqu'il choisisse avec son ange, ça impliquerait de ne plus avoir de règles.  
Préférant finalement parler aux vivants, il se tourna vers la cage de Marenga et la laissa sortir.  
\- L'échéance est tellement proche, maintenant... et tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas pour mon sexe que je m'inquiète, mais pour le départ de Nathaniel ? S'il m'entendait...  
\- Je t'entends et je le craignais, soupira la profonde voix de l'ange derrière lui.  
Comme à son habitude, il s'était coulé par la fenêtre sans faire le moindre bruit, et Loann sauta en l'air, manquant de renverser sa chaise.  
\- Mon devoir était de t'accompagner et de te soutenir au mieux pendant cette expérience... ce choix... et au lieu de cela...  
\- Ne dis pas ça, Nathaniel. Je préfère encore rester anormal et t'avoir rencontré plutôt que d'avoir un sexe fixe mais pas d'ange !  
\- Des propos que tu n'aurais jamais tenu il y a deux semaines encore.  
Il était très difficile de déchiffrer les expressions d'un ange - en tout cas, celles de Nathaniel, qui avait toujours un visage neutre derrière ses yeux gris comme les nuages. Loann devinait dans ses paroles qu'il estimait avoir mal joué son rôle, mais il était incapable de décider s'il s'agissait d'une constatation ou d'un remords... Sans prévenir, une crampe au bassin le plia en deux et il serra les dents, et les mains sur son ventre. Oh, comme il détestait ça... il n'y avait rien à faire, aucun médicament qui puisse faire passer la douleur.  Il en avait tant essayé...  Il sentit Nathaniel poser une main fraîche sur son épaule, à la base du cou, et le masser doucement. Peu à peu, la crampe passa, et il se redressa, se décrispant petit à petit.  
\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.  
Sans répondre, l'ange fit glisser sa main le long du torse nu de Loann, effleurant son cœur sous sa poitrine de femme, et appliqua sa paume à la base du ventre, juste au dessus de son pantalon. Loann se trouva paralysé, incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il fabriquait ni se poser la moindre question, galvanisé par le contact de l'être aimé sur son corps... Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Nathaniel mais celui-ci, penché en avant, avait les siens fermés et murmurait pour lui-même, bougeant à peine les lèvres... et le miracle se produisit : peu à peu, si lentement qu'il n'en n'eut d'abord pas conscience, ce corps hermaphrodite qui le torturait cessa de bouillonner. Toute la zone des cuisses au nombril sembla se détendre, reprendre un rythme normal, comme une vague de bien-être qui s'étendait depuis la main de Nathaniel et se répandait dans son corps. Il n'avait plus mal ! Il sentait que le sang suivait encore son cycle naturel d'élimination, mais le processus semblait devenu indolore.

\- Ce n'est que pour cette fois-ci, mais ça devrait t'aider à te détendre, finit par dire Nathaniel.  
Il rouvrit les yeux, sourit à Loann et se redressa, frottant sa main. Si le jeune humain avait approché à cet instant son oreille de la bouche de l'ange, il aurait également pu sentir que sa respiration s'était alourdie, mais tout occupé par la disparition de sa douleur, il n'y fit pas attention. Il avait les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Ça alors ! Tu as...  
Aspiré ton mal, compléta Nathaniel pour lui-même, sans parler. Il ne voulait pas que Loann commence à s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que cette douleur représentait pour un Immortel : pas grand chose. Comme de juste, il sentit immédiatement l'appel, ce doux besoin de se trouver dans une maison de Dieu, qui était le signe que son superviseur allait venir lui parler. Il soupira. Ehveras allait être furieux, cette fois ; les missionnaires n'étaient pas censés accomplir des miracles autre que le but de leur mission - en l'occurrence, opérer les transformations nécessaires sur le corps de Loann pour lui permettre de choisir son sexe. Il n'était pas questions d'utiliser les pouvoirs du Père pour soulager des maux de ventre. Un simple ange en aurait d'ailleurs été incapable, mais Nathaniel avait été conçu pour être une Puissance, pas un missionnaire, et disposait à son gré des dons du Ciel. Il lui semblait stupide de laisser souffrir son protégé alors qu'il avait les moyens de l'apaiser.  
Pour la seconde fois, il n'y répondit pas immédiatement, préférant rester avec Loann le temps que celui-ci soit prêt à partir en cours ; après quoi, seulement, il masqua ses quatre ailes et remonta les rues à pied, se dirigeant vers la place où se trouvait le temple qui l'avait accueilli après son différent avec Ehveras. L'évocation de cet incident mémorable le fit hésiter. Cette fois-ci, son superviseur devait être en rage, et la colère le rendait violent, comme aucun Immortel de son entourage ne l'ignorait, et certainement pas Nathaniel. Était-ce bien judicieux de risquer de causer un nouveau scandale en ville, surtout après qu'il ait fait un départ publique ?  
\- Non, vraiment, Ehveras, je crois que je vais trouver un lieu de rendez-vous un peu plus isolé, si ça ne t'ennuie pas que je prenne cette liberté, murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres.  
L'appel se fit sentir plus distinctement en réponse, mais il n'était pas sûr que son ancien ami y soit pour quelque chose. Il préparait sans doute sa matérialisation.  
Il bifurqua donc plutôt vers la côte. Le village était construit en croissant de lune autour de l'attirante crique qui avait poussé les habitants à s'installer ici : à l'ouest, surtout, les falaises de granit et les récifs surplombaient la mer, ornés d'une végétation rase de bruyère et d'épineux en tout genre, ajoncs, ronces, fougères, bruyères... dès qu'il fut certain d'être seul, il déploya ses ailes et en battit une ou deux fois pour détendre ses muscles. Leur poids familier dans son dos lui manquait souvent lorsqu'il était avec les humains et qu'il devait les masquer... Le sentier qu'avait emprunté Nathaniel en sortant de la ville serpentait entre les pins, dans une forêt clairsemée aux troncs noircis à la base, témoins d'un incendie oublié. Tendant la main jusqu'au sol, Nathaniel laissa descendre son rat, qui se mit aussitôt à trottiner devant lui d'un air suffisant.  
\- Le très saint Ehveras n'a pas de buse cendrée, lui, dit-t-il.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que Manasiah en aurait une. Très peu d'anges ont un familier de manière générale. Mais il est vrai que je suis censé t'apprendre à te présenter à tes semblables.  
\- Il faudra y penser à un moment donné avant que tu ne m'emmènes au Ciel !  
Entendre l'expression que les humains employaient pour parler de la mort troubla Nathaniel. Ils évoquaient par là la fin de la vie, le néant... pas forcément le paradis... juste une disparition définitive. Quand il serait à nouveau dans la dimension sainte, il serait mort pour Loann. L'humain ne le verrait plus, n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui, finirait peut-être même par l'oublier. Il pourrait se trouver une compagne, une vraie femme, qui puisse lui donner ces fameux enfants dont il rêvait chaque fois qu'il regardait son frère sur sa photo. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il était fils unique. Est-ce que ses parents avaient avaient été bouleversés par la mort de leur premier enfant, ou est-ce qu'ils peur de faire d'autres hermaphrodites ? C'était sûrement un sujet délicat, et Nathaniel avait déjà touché à suffisamment d'entre eux pendant son séjour sur Terre.

Il parvint finalement à son but. Devant lui, la mer, battant les flancs des récifs, et sur ces derniers, une chapelle de pierre que personne n'utilisait plus que pour les pique-niques. Le vent soufflait fort ici, déplaçant le ciel nuageux à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'est avec soulagement que l'ange baissa la tête pour se mettre à l'abri des murs.  
Après le sifflement de l'air au-dehors, il eut l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un sanctuaire de silence... Il n'y avait même pas de bancs, simplement quelques chaises poussées de côté. Les plumes en bas de ses ailes qu'il tenait pourtant repliées frottaient sur un sol de terre battue poussiéreux. Les parois de pierre fatiguée s'ornaient de quelques statues de templiers en hauteur, et la charpente apparente était de bois sous les ardoises ; un bloc de granit surmonté d'une épaisse planche de bois gris figurait l'autel, avec quelques gobelets également en bois et un napperon qui avait dû être blanc dans un lointain passé. Les vitraux avaient depuis longtemps cédé, et quelques coulées de lierre passaient par les fenêtres, dont le cadre était couvert de mousse par endroits. L'endroit plut immédiatement à Nathaniel. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu directement ici ?

Alors même qu'il formulait cette pensée, ses sens furent assaillis par la proximité d'un Immortel. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son vieil ami se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Ehveras.  
Encore une chose qu'un missionnaire ordinaire n'aurait jamais dite pour saluer son superviseur. La Puissance se courba à son tour pour entrer et jeta un regard circulaire à la petite chapelle.  
\- Un endroit bien de toi...  
Saisi d'émotion par le ton neutre, Nathaniel n'osa pas parler. Pour la seconde fois depuis l'accident, son ancien partenaire ne lui crachait pas ses mots à la figure avec violence. Ils ne s'étaient que rarement adressé la parole depuis de toute manière, mais cette mission avait été riche en rebondissements... Occupé jusque là à examiner la chapelle, Ehveras se tourna subitement vers son exécutant avec un ample geste de tissu, et planta ses yeux d'acier dans ceux de l'ange.  
\- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Ce garçon-fille causera ton trépas.  
\- Il me semblait inutile de le laisser souffrir et l'empêcher ainsi de réfléchir à son choix.  
Avec effort, Nathaniel se bornait à répondre de sa mission. Ici, le superviseur aurait pu répliquer que sa présence aimante perturbait déjà assez la mission, mais il n'en fit rien et préféra se détourner de nouveau, balayant le sol du regard. Nathaniel comprit qu'il cherchait Darguel ; le rat était au-dehors. Traumatisé par sa première rencontre avec Ehveras, il ne semblait pas disposé à entrer dans la même chapelle que lui.  
Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à cette orgueilleuse Puissance de tourner comme ça autour du pot. Il avait manifestement bien réfléchi depuis la visite qu'il avait rendue à son exécutant et à Loann dans la forêt - bien que son ancien partenaire ne voie absolument pas d'où venait la chose - et avait sans doute sauté sur la première bévue de Nathaniel pour le convoquer à nouveau et lui en parler... alors pourquoi cherchait-il mille prétextes pour ne pas le faire ? Depuis quand le très saint Ehveras hésitait-il ? Finalement, il s'approcha.  
\- Tu aimes cet humain.  
Ce n'était pas une question ; aussi Nathaniel se dispensa-t-il d'y répondre.  
\- Je ne te comprends plus, ange déchu. Tu tues mon fils, tu renonces à ton prestigieux titre, tu prends des rats comme sous-fifres... puis tu laisses ta pupille prendre ma place dans ton cœur.  
Nous y voilà. Sa voix était parfaitement ferme et n'avait pas tremblé. Nathaniel répondit lentement, choisissant ses mots avec soin, avec l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais tenu de conversation plus importante au cours de sa longue existence.  
\- Un partenaire ne saurait être remplacé par aucun humain. Tu m'as renié suite à la mort de Justin : il m'était impossible de rester une Puissance sans toi.  
\- Et moi, une Puissance avec toi !  
Ehveras n’alla pas plus loin. La haine au cœur, il était déjà dangereusement près du blasphème. Ledit ange déchu poussa un soupir triste.  
\- J’aimerais que nous ayons eu cette conversation plus tôt...  
Nathaniel était tendu et plein de regrets ; et pour une fois, il avait l’impression que son superviseur ne se fermait pas complètement à ses sentiments. Il était fort capable de savoir ce que ressentait son exécutant, mais jusqu’ici, il n’avait pas semblé ne serait-ce que vouloir lire en lui. Pourtant, cette fois, Ehveras releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sans rancœur, juste avec la franchise qui le caractérisait. Nathaniel n’eut pas besoin de ses anciens pouvoirs de Puissance pour deviner qu’il regrettait aussi. Spontanément, il avança les mains pour lui prendre le visage, et appuya son front contre le sien, comme ils l’avaient fait si souvent par le passé. Ehveras ne recula pas, se contentant de lui effleurer les coudes comme s'il allait saluer un nouvel ange. Darguel, un peu rassuré, s’était posté à l’entrée de la chapelle et les regardait. Ils étaient de taille égale, et se ressemblaient par bien des côtés, comme bien sûr la double paire d’ailes, ou la finesse des cheveux, qu’Ehveras avait noués comme Nathaniel, par un ruban blanc au creux des reins. Le maître du jeune rat lui avait expliqué que la plupart des anges ne touchaient pas à leurs cheveux, mais c’était déjà le deuxième que Darguel voyait le faire... par leur lien, le familier ressentait le soulagement de l’ancienne Puissance – il avait craint que son superviseur ne se recule et se mette en colère. Au contraire, celui-ci avait fermé les yeux à son tour.

 

Assis dans la cour du conservatoire, Loann finissait de raconter à Aurore tout ce qui s’était passé depuis l’arrivée de Nathaniel dans sa vie, et lui révéla enfin qu’il avait la possibilité de choisir son sexe d’ici lundi.  
\- C’est incroyable, quand même, insistait la jeune fille en mordant à belles dents dans son sandwich. Tu sais qu’il faut être sacrément exceptionnel pour qu’un ange s’intéresse à toi personnellement. C’est un sacré compliment.  
\- Un compliment sacré ?  
Tout deux éclatèrent de rire, ce qui ne fut pas très heureux, en étant à la moitié de leur repas respectif.  
\- Plus sérieusement, reprit Aurore, merci de m’avoir raconté tout ça. Ne t’arrête pas en si bon chemin. Fille ou garçon ?  
Loann retrouva instantanément un visage grave. Il s’était posé la question, fortement, et ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse. La balance aurait dû pencher en faveur de garçon, ainsi qu'il avait été considéré jusqu'à l'adolescence et encore maintenant par ses parents ; mais dans le même temps, cela signifierait faire avaler des histoires de chirurgie embarrassantes à son entourage moins proche, notamment ses amies à qui il tenait, les professeurs... Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais personne ne le croirait s'il expliquait que l'ange qui avait à moitié détruit le toit du Hall Martineau était en fait en ville pour lui personnellement... il ne savait même pas si celui qui était venu chercher la grand-mère d'Aurore avait fait une apparition remarquée ou pas.  
\- Ça s'est passé comment, pour ta grand-mère ?  
\- C'est pas une réponse, ça. Et puis, je t'ai déjà tout dit : il est arrivé juste avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne, lui a fermé les yeux, m'a souri et l'a emportée par la baie vitrée.  
\- A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ?  
\- Voyons voir... il n'avait qu'une paire d'ailes, longues et fines, pas comme celles de ton ange qui en a quatre et qui sont gigantesques. Il portait aussi du blanc ; il avait des cheveux très fins, châtain clair. Un détail dont je me souviens parce que je croyais que tous les anges étaient blonds...  
\- Nathaniel a les cheveux blancs en tout cas... et son ex-collègue, bleutés. Ça doit faire bizarre.  
\- Non, ça lui allait très bien. Il était magnifique, on aurait dit un jeune homme resplendissant.  
En tout cas, Nathaniel ressemblait à un adulte resplendissant. Il y eut un silence tandis qu'Aurore revivait la scène, et que Loann réfléchissait à nouveau à son problème. Il poussa un soupir.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à décider, Aurore... je ne sais vraiment pas. J'ai vécu la première partie de ma vie en garçon, et la seconde en fille... je me sens autant l'un que l'autre.  
\- Peut-être parce que tu es l'un et l'autre. Rappelle-toi de la conversation qu'on a eue avant le concert... tu avais presque commencé à t'accepter tel / telle que tu es, et cet ange arrive juste à ce moment pour tout défaire ! (elle leva les bras au ciel) tout un travail fichu en l'air ! Je vais devoir recommencer de zéro.  
Mais Loann avait gardé son sérieux pendant cette tirade.  
\- Pas en l'air... Nathaniel m'a dit une fois qu'être les deux sexes en même temps offrait une vue plus sereine sur le monde. Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression de cacher une partie de moi-même en public, et de la ressortir lorsque je suis avec toi ou mes parents. Avec lui, c'est différent. Quand il est là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en harmonie avec... le monde, avec moi-même... avec lui.  
\- Ouais, tu es amoureux, quoi.  
\- C'est très sérieux ! s'écria Loann en lui envoyant le quignon de son sandwich à la figure. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais lui dire dimanche soir. Je crois que ça l'inquiète : il a l'impression d'avoir dérapé dans sa mission.  
Aurore lui jeta un regard en coin en croquant dans le quignon rattrapé.  
\- Il est là pour te faire réfléchir plus que pour t'offrir d'être homme ou femme, si tu veux mon avis. Et ça fonctionne.

De son côté, Manasiah, assis sur le toit de la mairie, perché sur le cube de béton qui servait à fermer les escaliers, rêvassait. Une partie de lui-même s'inquiétait du discours de son protégé qui devait avoir lieu demain, ce fameux discours où il allait se faire tirer dessus ; l'autre partie était concentrée sur Nathaniel, dont il sentait indistinctement la présence sur une falaise à l'ouest de la ville. Il se trouvait là-bas une petite chapelle abandonnée... avait-il eu envie de s'isoler un moment, ou, plus vraisemblable, avait-il retrouvé son superviseur ? Sur ses genoux, Querué, la buse cendrée, changea de position.  
\- Jalousie ! Je croyais que la question était réglée.  
\- Disons que la situation est... stabilisée. Par mes bons soins, qui plus est.  
Le rapace poussa un soupir et étendit une aile pour s'étirer.  
\- Pour une fois, tu avais raison de te lancer là-dedans, j'ai l'impression que ça a aidé... pourtant, je n'aurais jamais cru !  
\- Je me demande s'il se rend compte qu'il est au centre de la toile, dit pensivement Manasiah en regardant la falaise qu'on voyait se découper au loin. Ehveras qui ne sait plus quoi ressentir à son endroit, Loann qui l'aime, Darguel qui le materne...  
\- Et toi qui soupire après lui envers et contre tout ! soupira l'oiseau. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'André.  
\- Tu as raison, Querué... je vais y aller.  
Sautant souplement de son perchoir, Manasiah masqua ses ailes et disparut par la porte tandis que son rapace captait le vent pour aller chasser. Il ne serait pas venu à l'esprit de l'ange de la nourrir lui-même, comme Nathaniel le faisait apparemment de son rat - elle s'en serait sentie insultée. Il était bien dodu, celui-là, mais pas question d'y toucher : c'était un familier.  
Faisant un ènième détour par le cinquième étage de la mairie, Manasiah jeta un œil à la porte au bout du couloir. Elle était fermée à clé, sur ses instructions, et personne n'y avait apparemment touché. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre quand il était autour, malaise qui s'accentuait s'il s'en approchait.


End file.
